Image in the Flames
by When I Make It Shine
Summary: She's searching for her muse in the Windy City, an author and photographer confused on where to go or what to do next. He's a firefighter, fighting a career ending personal injury and the death of his best friend. When they meet and sparks fly, will they be able to save each other? Severide/OC
1. Up On the Rooftop

A/N: Alright so I usually keep my author's notes pretty short. This is my first Chicago Fire fanfic, it is a Severide/OC with hints of the other characters and if I continue it'll probably be updated weekly/biweekly... The pronunciation of the OC's name is Cayson (KAY-son) Valois (Val-wah)... Thank you for reading. Constuctive Critisism and reviews are welcome but any flames will be deleted.

* * *

Grey eyes watched, wide with horror as brilliantly hued flames licked upon the duplex, a long tapered finger finding the cameras shutter and pressing it repeatedly. Vehicles and bystanders alike swarmed the scene, ambulances and fire apparatus deftly maneuvering through the chaos. Crouching to peer through the viewfinder as a wing of auburn hair blocked her vision, she gasped, flames shooting through the duplex as it was vented. Hastily switching out her lenses, she zoomed in with the high powered one, capturing the expressions on the faces of those below.

There were the usual; confusion, horror and fear, followed by one that caused disgust to roil in the pit of her stomach. Staring with a look of awe and excitement was a man, a backpack looped loosely over his shoulder. Zooming out, the photographer swallowed thickly, capturing the image of a line of firefighters working to bath the flames in high pressured water. Continuing to shoot until the scene cleared she sighed, gathering her belongings. Silently descending the stairwell she'd used to access the rooftop, she hugged her sweater closer, beginning to make her way home. Anxious to pull up the photos she kept her camera close.

One Week Later-

Fingers tugging uncomfortably at the strap of her shoulder bag, Cayson Valois eyed Fire House 51, listening to the movements coming from inside. Following the curve of the wide driveway, she bit her lip, stopping outside a door marked 'entrance' before continuing. Carefully tugging opened the door, she hesitated, flinching as a short, curly haired man appeared before her.

"Um, hello," she stuttered in greeting. "I um, I'm looking for whoever's in charge.

He chuckled, motioning her further into the large garage. "Truck Lieutenant, Squad Lieutenant, our paramedics or Chief Bowden?" he listed seemingly amused.

Her neat eyebrows scrunched in confusion, Cayson shrugged. "I don't know, whoever was in charge on scene for the duplex fire last week on Moore and 5th."

Tsking his tongue he thought back. "Well, Lieutenant Casey was Second in Command until Bowden showed up, but EMT Dawson was fielding injuries."

Her frustration rising Cayson prepared to leave, stopping short when a deep, masculine voice cut off any retort she could have made.

"Otis, give the girl a break," someone chuckled, approaching from behind her and causing her to turn slightly, her breath catching when she caught sight of the only thing keeping her from walking away. "I'm Lieutenant Severide, what can we do for you?"

The saying "tall, dark and handsome" seemed to have been invented to suit this man. His navy blue station shirt was pulled taut over a muscular torso, revealing the fact that he was obviously in shape and either possessed a series of six pack abs or that he was smuggling paint rollers beneath his skin. His short sleeves rode up ever so slightly to reveal smooth, tan, thick biceps. Subtly giving him a once over she blushed, averting her eyes as she took in his cheek bones, chiseled jaw covered in a day old scruff and other worldly blue eyes. Fingers itching to either reach for her camera or trail through thick, dark hair sprinkled with silver, Cayson felt a heat pulsing through her veins.

Realizing that she'd been asked a question, Cayson fumbled over her words and the buckled keeping her bag closed. "Well, you see, I was taking pictures last week over on Moore and 5th when the fire happened, you know the duplex? Anyone I stayed around trying to get some good shots when I noticed something odd. I brushed it off figuring I'd check it in editing but I thought this was something to bring to you guys, not a gallery." Oh, God she was rambling. "Is there a computer where I could plug in? Please?"

Confused, he motioned for her to follow him, gently placing a large, warm hand on the base of her spine as he guided her through a series of hallways until he reached a small office, booting up the laptop that sat on the desk. Perching herself on the rolling chair she gently removed her camera and her SD card, plugging it into the slot on the side of the keyboard. Fingers delicately stroking the keys in order to pull up the images left on the card she enlarged the one she wanted once it had been found, pointing to what she noticed.

Placing a palm beside the computer and one on the back of the chair Lieutenant Severide leaned over her, peering intently at the screen through squinted eyes. Cursing slightly under his breath he reached for the phone nearby, his arm brushing the bare skin on the top of Cayson's hand. Having a quiet conversation, he hung up a moment later, followed by having a large black man enter the tiny office.

"What's wrong Kelly?" he asked, crossing his arms over his barrel of a chest. Glinting in the fluorescent lighting was a nameplate, and if she squinted, she could make out "Chief W. Bowden." Eyes following a pointed finger he glowered. "Is that?"

Cayson couldn't help but pipe up. "A Zippo sir, and there's a bottle sticking out of his back pack."

As if noticing her for the first time he blinked. "I'm sorry and you are?"

"CaysonValois, I took these photos during the fire on Moore and 5th last week," she repeated for what felt like the hundredth time.

Face becoming ashen beneath its dark tone the Chief winced, causing a look of concern to flutter briefly through "Kelly's" eyes.

" Ms. Valois, could you please print out that image, along with any other's you have of that particular bystander?" Chief questioned softly. Pulling Lieutenant Severide into the hallway for a brief moment, door shut behind them, the chief said something that obviously disturbed his younger counterpart. Reentering to find six sheets of paper being extended Chief Bowden thanked Cayson, retreating to wherever he had appeared from.

Rubbing the back of her neck nervously Cayson ejected her card, inserting it into her camera and cleaning up. "Did I do something?" she questioned, feeling slightly out of the loop.

"No, not you. Thanks for stopping by, Miss," the lieutenant trailed off.

"Cayson, just Cayson."

"Thanks. Can I walk you out?"

Declining the offer and retracing her steps with her head held high, Cayson inhaled deeply once she reached the sidewalk, enjoying the smoky, manly scent that clung to her sweater from where he'd guided her earlier.


	2. Awkward

Chapter 2 :) Thanks to Kblatz for reviewing.

* * *

Soft footsteps padded across hardwood flooring, a stack of books balanced atop a mass of auburn waves as Cayson Valois tread the hallway between her kitchen and her living room. Smiling slightly as her youngest niece giggled, the original **_Cinderella_** paused for a moment, she held out her arms, balancing easily while her puppy attempted to weave figure eights between her legs. Crossing her eyes in amusement, she stuck out her tongue, causing a snort to come from her nephew, Tyler, who sat in her recliner, his Nintendo DS in hand.

"Aunt Cay! Aunt Cay! Teach me," squealed four-year-old Magdalena, her pretty blonde ringlets bouncing as she trotted closer, a few thin children's books in hand.

Pausing to remove the heavy dictionary and thick paperback she balanced Cayson began to reply, stopping when there was a knock on her door. Setting aside her 'tools' and holding a single, scarlet tipped finger up she proceeded towards the door, keeping a hand ready to hold back her Australian Kelpie, Rogue. Peering through the peephole, she furrowed her brow and undid the deadbolt.

"Can I help you?" she questioned the deliveryman curiously, noticing the cooler set by his feet and the clipboard he held.

" ?" he addressed, slightly butchering the name.

Nodding she kept the door sparsely open. "Yes?"

Extending the clipboard he motioned to the dotted line marked with an 'X.' "Sign here please."

Accepting the pen while he routed through the cooler she signed with a flourish, handing it back in exchange for what seemed to be a wrapped fruit basket, a local paper tucked beneath. Muttering a thank you and retreating inside she shuffled towards the kitchen, fully aware of the three shadows she'd earned since her reentrance. Carefully peeling back the cellophane wrapper and rolling her eyes as Tyler dove into a chocolate covered strawberry she found a note, reading over the chicken scratch carefully.

**_"_**_Thank you, Ms. Valois for the photographs.- Firehouse 51 and the City of Chicago__**"**_

Handing the note to Maggie who gazed longingly at the little balloon in the arrangement she pulled out the newspaper, skimming the front page. The main heading automatically caught her attention. "Local Photographer Captures Arsonist on Film." Well, damn. Head spinning with her thoughts running a hundred miles per hour she took the basket from reaching hands, redistributing all of the fruit into a Tupperware container. Despite the complaints of her temporary charges she forced them to find their jackets, briefly walking the dog before shoving her feet into her boots. Gathering her bag and unplugging her iPhone from it's dock she gave her apartment a once over, setting the alarm system. Ushering the children out ahead of her she jingled her keys.

"Aunt Cay, where are we going?" Tyler asked, arms crossed and a pout in place as he climbed into the passengers seat of her Jeep.

Buckling Maggie into her booster seat and quickly twisting her hair into a high, messy bun, Cayson climbed behind the wheel and keyed up the ignition. "Well, there's someone I have to go talk to, but don't worry I promise to be quick." Reversing from her parking spot and slowly merging onto the one way street she crawled to the near by stop sign, turning left. Maneuvering the cramped streets between her loft and the firehouse, she fought a yawn, carefully parallel parking mere minutes later.

Watching Tyler abandon his game, tucking it in the glove box, she got out and shouldered her bag. Setting Maggie loose and balancing her on her hip, Cayson locked up, guiding the way towards the entrance she'd used the first time she'd stopped by. A little more comfortable she slipped through easily, calling out to a pretty Latina who was climbing out of the back of the ambulance.

"Can I help you?" the Latina asked, wiping her hands on a paper towel.

Adjusting Maggie's weight distribution, Cayson glanced around, keep her other hand on Tyler's shoulder so he wouldn't stray. "Hi, I'm looking for either Chief Bowden or," she stopped in thought. " I think his name was Lieutenant Severide. Tall, dark…"

"Chief isn't here right now but I can find Severide… I'm Gabby, and you are?" the paramedic, Gabby, smiled as began leading the trio towards a door marked 'Break.'

"Oh, I'm uh, Cayson."

Gabby grinned wider. "The photographer, right?"

Laughing Cayson nodded. "Yes, the photographer." Holding the door for Tyler who was watching everything in awe, she quickly pressed him into her stomach, covering his ears as a loud expletive echoed through the room. Listening to Maggie repeat it she groaned, knowing that her oldest brother was going to kill her.

"Hey Severide, you've got a visitor," chirped Gabby, ruffling Tyler's hair in parting as she hopped up onto the counter, stealing a cookie from the covered platter.

Searching the room from where he was playing cards with a group of men, a smile lit up the Lieutenants face. Tucking his cards into his pocket as he stood and moved close, watching her curiously.

" ?"

Blushing at the look in his eyes Cayson, nodded. "Lieutenant Severide. I wanted to say thank you for the basket."

Taking on a confused puppy look she felt her stomach drop. "What basket?"

Chortling as he received a cookie from Gabby, Tyler swayed. "Awkward, Aunt Cay," he sing-songed.

Glaring at her nephew and struggling to hold onto a squirming toddler she arched her back, trying to keep her loose tank top in place while not dropping anything. Noticing nearly all male eyes travel to her chest she rolled her eyes. Seriously? "Well then sorry about that. I must have been mistaking." Wishing that the world would swallow her whole Cayson, tucked away a loose strand of hair, herding her charges back towards her car.

Watching the young women and children leave and receiving incredulous looks from not only Gabby, Shay and the Squad but the members of the Truck, Severide clenched his jaw, fighting the urge to snap at anyone.

"I knew she couldn't stay away," Otis joked, waggling his eyebrows. "I mean did you see how she looked at me?"

Tossing his cards on the table and following the faint scent of lavender that the guest had left behind Severide rolled his eyes. "Yeah, in disgust," he barked, ignoring how the others ribbed the now pouting man while he went in search.

Catching the taillights of a Jeep turning the corner he groaned, knowing that he'd made a mistake in letting her leave without finding out the reason she'd really stopped by.


	3. A Picture's Worth a Thousand Words

A/N: Thank you all so much for your continuous support and I hope you all had a great holiday. This chapter is going to be from Kelly's side, so let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: All I own is Cayson and the plot line.

-Alisabeth

* * *

Kelly Severide sighed, checking his watch for what felt like the thousandth time as he fought the urge to scratch at the rough tag in the collar of his neatly pressed dress shirt. Cursing himself for the first time in a long time over thinking with his libido rather than his brain he watched his date for the evening mingle, quickly downing the flute of Champaign he'd been holding for the majority of the time he'd spent travelling through the gallery. Rolling his eyes as Linda walked right by him in favor of smoozing up to her boss, the gallery owner, he averted his attention, shaking his head as he moved onto the next exhibit. A man of classic rock and simple taste he'd have much preferred a trip to a dive bar for burgers, beer and a cover band rather than the upscale finger food and rather boring paintings around him. None of it had accomplished the first thing on his 'checklist' for a date; keeping his attention. Feeling a hand wind around his bicep he glanced away from the supposed masterpiece he'd been trying to analyze, finding that rather than having answers it was giving him a headache. Seeing Linda smiling coquettishly he smirked, hoping that she was going to tell him that it was time to head back to her place.

"I'm so sorry Kelly but I have to be here just a bit longer, my boss needs me to talk to an artist he'd like to put on commission," Linda babbled, causing any sense of hope he'd had of freedom to deflate. "Feel free to check out the new exhibit though, I think it's something you might like." Motioning to a half wall a few yards away she skittered off once more, her heels clicking rapidly on hardwood flooring.

Dammit, if she had not tantalized him with her double D's and her riotous curls he would've been enjoying a brew with the guys. Pinching the bridge of his nose he turned, attempting to locate the so called 'exhibit' that he'd supposedly enjoy. Walking easily across the floor to the area where people were beginning to gather he peered over the heads of most easily, eyes catching the placard with the title on it. "The City's Hero's by Annaliese O'Malley." _For once Linda was right_, he mused, becoming enraptured by the images hung on 12" x 24" canvas.

The collection was magnificent, the snapshots conveying the work of local firefighters, paramedics, hospitals and police officers. Some artfully done in black and white while others were in full color, they were all taken from behind, all identities kept secret. Chuckling when he saw the one of a police officer perched on the hood of a cruiser in full color, arms crossed and watching traffic, Kelly smiled, stopping suddenly when he saw the last two in the line up. He'd recognize that uniform anywhere, the same uniform he wore whenever he was on shift.

Taken aerially, the first was from a recent fire, Truck 81 parked at an angle where its identification was unreadable, the members of his station appearing remarkably clear despite the distance. It was one from a line up, when the crew was balanced with the hose in hand to fight the flames. Looking closely he found Casey, spotted the flash of brunette ponytail as Dawson ran across the scene pushing a stretcher. In the second was the same building, a firefighter leaving the building with a child in his arms.

"Amazing, aren't they?" questioned a well-dressed man as he sipped at a glass of what smelled like bourbon.

Only capable of nodding Kelly went over the entire collection once again, picking out the people he knew and mentally naming them.

Chuckling the man turned, offering his free hand. "I'm Christopher Valois, Ms.O'Malley's agent. Now tell me, what do you really think?"

Flushing ever so slightly Kelly shrugged. "I'm not really an art person but they are amazing. Ms.O'Malley really captured station 51 at it's finest."

Christopher seemed confused. "How did you know what station she photographed, Ms. O'Malley makes sure to consistently remove any real sign of identification."

Pointing to Matt, the barest hint of face available he grinned. "After years you seem to learn the face of your coworkers and how they move." He paused. "Wait a sec, did you say your name was Valois? Any relation to Cayson?"

Tensing Christopher spun to look at Kelly. "How do you know Cayson?"

Holding up his hands in surrender Kelly frowned. "Whoa, not like that. She's cool, she did the station house a solid, nothing more nothing less. What's she to you?"

"_She_, has a name. Moreover, _she_ is my sister." Circling like a bird of prey Christopher shook his head. "Hmm, tall and dark like prince charming, you must be Lieutenant Severide."

Curious Kelly raised an eyebrow. "Cayson say anything about me?"

"My son, Tyler. Why should she have?"

"Absolutely no reason man, she's cool though. Definitely a kick ass photographer."

Wide shoulders loosing their tension Christopher agreed. Talking a little bit more about the collection Kelly decided fifteen minutes later that he'd had enough of waiting, and with Cayson on his mind he left forgetting all about why he'd been attracted to the blonde in the first place.


	4. Movin' with Confusion

A/N: Thanks to all for reviewed and for those who gave me the swift kick in the pants to write a new, longer chapter so soon : )- Alisabeth

* * *

Shrugging free of the deep eggplant colored dress shirt he wore as he stood beside his motorcycle outside of Dominic's Bar and Grill, Kelly Severide felt himself beginning to relax, the tension in his shoulders easing the closer he came to entering the establishment. Descending to the rear entrance, the smell of stale oil and sound of a spring weekend warming his senses he grinned, slipping inside and up to the bar, waving at the owner while seating himself on a tall stool. Ordering his usual off the tap as he surveyed the choices he had in women for the evening he raised an eyebrow seeing the vast array of blondes and brunettes, a single red head sitting in the corner with her back to him, clearly engaged in a conversation with a perky, baby faced man. Head tossed back in laughter revealing the long, slim column of her neck she appeared radiant and Kelly bit his lip, enjoying the sight of lovely feminine curves sheathed in a classy cream sundress, the corset top emphasizing the swell of her breasts while her leather jacket hid an expanse of tanned flesh.

"That's a newbie; she's been in every other Saturday night for the past three months, usually with Tommy. I haven't gotten her name yet, but she always orders a single Coors and a basket of fries, chasing them with a series of diet sodas until the night ends," informed Dominic Amoretti, the bars owner and a good friend of Kelly's, as he placed a plate with a burger and fries before the firefighter. "Lizetta says she's a sweetie and that she sees her around the neighborhood walking some big ass dog."

Digesting the information as he sprinkled salt onto his meal and tapped a squirt of ketchup from a glass bottle Kelly made a noise of interest, sipping his beer. "This Tommy guy, is her boyfriend or is he more likely to be interested in me"

Dominic laughed. "His boyfriend, Daniel, usually joins them around eight when he gets off shift; supposedly he's a lawyer at some firm uptown."

Wrinkling his nose in disgust Kelly shook his head in amusement as he polished off his fries. "Since when do uptown lawyers hang in dive bars, no offense man," he questioned rhetorically.

Wiping down a set of glasses Dominic brushed it off. "He's cool, Daniel's been an on and off customer since he was legal." Apologizing when he was called away by another customer he disappeared into the back, leaving the door swinging behind him as he returned with some take out containers.

Using the solitude to people watch Kelly finished off his burger, the hunger that was gnawing at the pit of his stomach alleviated. Whistling under his breath as the red head stood, shedding her jacket, he caught sight of a dream catcher tattoo between her shoulders as she stepped carefully onto the space that had been permanently cleared as a dance floor. Dropping a few bills on the counter to cover his tab he gulped the last of his beer, setting the bottle atop the cash.

Carefully cutting through the crowd he approached the redhead, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder to get her attention as she swayed to the cover band that was currently playing BonJovi's "Born to Follow."

"Excuse me, would you like to dance?" he shouted slightly over the sound of a guitar riff.

Jumping slightly in surprise she spun, a curtain of hair barely brushing his face as the scent of fresh mint tickled his nostrils. Grey eyes wide she pressed a hand to her stomach. "Lieutenant Severide? You scared me," she asked in shock.

Recognizing the voice he broke out in a grin. "Cayson?" He felt a spark pass through him as their eyes met, long eye lashes fluttering as she blinked innocently.

A pretty flush spread across her cheeks and down her throat, disappearing beneath her dress. Desperately fighting the urge to follow it's path, be it with his fingers or tongue Kelly fought his own blush. Full lips tilting up into a soft smile she folded her arms into the shape of a four over her abdomen, various silver bracelets glinting in the dim lighting.

"It's nice to see you again, sir. How've you been?"

Disgusted by her calling him 'sir' he shook his head and made the correction. "Just Kelly, or Severide, please. I've been good and you?"

She grinned and nodded, tucking a wing of hair behind her ear shyly before pulling it loose again, the multiple studs lining the limb from lobe to upper cartilage briefly catching his attention. Jeez, six studs in one ear. "Good as well, I'm still getting acclimated to the area but nearly everyone I've met is really nice."

"Acclimated?" he repeated.

"Sorry; I just moved here from Connecticut, to be closer to family. I've only been here for about three months."

"Well then, let me welcome you to the WindyCity. Should we celebrate with a dance?" he questioned cheekily as the song switched to a slower song; Journey's 'Faithfully.'

Nibbling on her bottom lip like she had the day they'd met she agreed, hesitantly allowing him to pull her close, the distance between them near radiating with pure electricity. His right hand finding a surprisingly respectable place on her lower back, his left slightly higher up on her waist Kelly hid a smiled, swaying with her. It became as if they were the only occupants in the bar as the electricity grew, Cayson carefully resting her head on his chest as the song eased past the minute marker. Inching closer he rested his chin on the crown of her head, awed by how naturally the softness of her body fit against the hard angles of his own. As the song ended, he felt her tense, pulling back slightly so he could look into her face.

"Are you okay Cayson?" he asked softly, slipping a hand along her spine to cup the back of her head, a finger twirling a loose curl.

Snorting rather unladylike Cayson shook her head, pulling away with an apology. "I can't, I've got to go." Pushing his warm, large, calloused hands away reluctantly Cayson hurried towards her table as quickly as she dared in the heeled cowboy boots she wore, gathering her jacket and bag as she said something to her companion who glanced at Kelly over her shoulder.

With an understanding nod Tommy motioned for her to duck down, whispering something before she headed for the door. Breaking from his confusion Kelly followed, fingers itching for a cigar as he felt the palpable emotion between them break. Calling her name as he followed her to the parking lot he saw her shivering on the sidewalk, glancing left and right every few seconds.

"Cayson, wait!" he called out, jogging across the parking lot so she didn't leave him in the dust like last time even though her dark jeep was no where in sight. "Did I do something wrong?"

Shocked when she turned to him, a single streak of saline on her face he listened to her husky chuckle.

"I'd heard the rumors but I didn't think you moved that fast Lieutenant Severide. Women from the bar have always talked about a handsome firefighter that likes to move through the Saturday night crowd when he isn't already preoccupied but I didn't think to make the connection until just now. Is it just you, or are all men controlled by there libido?" Not waiting for an answer she turned and glanced around once more before crossing the street, routing through her purse as she jogged up the steps of the Westwood apartment complex.

Watching her go he shook his head, a glare forming as he retreated into the bar once more. Dammit, how the hell'd he screwed this up?


	5. The Morning After

A/N: Thanks again to all who've reviewed! It's amazing how this story is progressing and it would have happened without you guys : )

* * *

Cayson moaned, savoring the chilled feeling of mint chocolate chip ice cream on her tongue, the metal spoon pressed against the roof of her mouth. Ignoring Tommy and Daniel chuckling at her from their place on the couch she curled further into her recliner, tucking the fleece tie blanket that she'd gotten for Christmas around her shoulders. Trying to put off the conversation she knew would be coming soon she shoveled another bite, hoping that having her mouth full would deter from having to answer any questions. However, she was not that lucky, and as Tommy noticed her tactic he scowled, neat brows furrowing as he threw a pen at her.

"Don't even try it, Esmeralda," he hissed, using his nickname for her. "We will be talking about last night, don't you worry. We'll just be doing so after _Glee_." It was tradition, getting together every Sunday night to catch up on that week's episode of the show.

Fighting a groan, she bowed her head, pinching the bridge of her nose as the show came back from commercial, opening to a scene with Marley and Jake. Pretending to concentrate she allowed the memories from Dominic's to play through her minds eye. She still felt incredibly gullible that she'd let Kelly get that close (despite how good it felt to have his hands on her) and as she took a deep breath it was as if she could still smell his smoky, all male scent. It sucked. Huffing she thrust her head back, whimpering when the claw clip that was holding back her unruly curls dug into her scalp. Ever the empath Daniel paused the program, shutting the flat screen off and turning towards her.

"Out with it," he said gently, setting the remote aside and throwing the empty wrappers and cartons into the nearby garbage can. His deep brown eyes locked on hers he ignored his boyfriends protest.

"Nothing to share," she snarked, lips pursing.

"Nice try sweet cheeks, but you've been gnawing on the bottom lip of yours since we've got here and if you continue there is no amount of _Baby Lips_ that will fix that before your meeting in the morning."

Sighing she curled her fingers and toes, listening to the pop with satisfaction as the sound made Tommy flinch. "Seriously boys, don't worry about it. There was just a little misunderstanding."

Snorting, Tommy muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "I bet there's no small thing on that man." Much louder, he chimed in. "Essie, you danced with him and then all of a sudden you fled the scene like Bambi after his mother was shot. Spill the beans."

Slightly appalled at his blatant disregard for the children's movie she reclined . "His name is Kelly…we've met before," she started, hesitating.

"Met Before? What, met before as in met in a bar, got drunk and woke up naked together or met before as in bumping into each other in the park with sparks flying, birds singing and heart melting?" Tommy questioned, rambling.

Barking in laughter Cayson shook her head. "No, he's the lieutenant I met with when I took the photos at the fire a couple weeks ago and when I went to thank the firehouse for the fruit basket I totally embarrassed myself in front of."

"A firefighter, oh la la," Tommy snickered, shimmying his shoulders. "You know now that I think…ooph." Grunting when he received an elbow to the ribs he pouted. "Carry on."

"Anyways he was really sweet and then last night we were dancing and it just, dawned on me. That firefighter Liz warned me about, the phone number on the stall in the ladies room. I just can't imagine being with someone who's slept with half the female population in Chicago."

"Even if they're completely gorgeous?" Daniel asked, smirking.

"Even if they're completely gorgeous."

Lounging around the station house it was obvious to all the Lieutenant Kelly Severide was fit to be tied, the scowl he wore a permanent fixture since his arrival. Shaking her head in amusement as she sat on the running board of Truck 81 Paramedic Leslie Shay enjoyed the look her roommate wore, the same one he had been wearing when he'd gotten home well after midnight.

"What's up with the Lieutenant?" Candidate PeterMills questioned, putting a good amount of distance between himself and the man who'd just snapped at Mouch.

"Dunno, he wont tell me and I didn't ask… much," Leslie smirked, making it obvious that she was truly the female equivalent of her roommate and best friend.

Wincing as the man in question slammed to door to the break room as he stomped out, the members of Fire House 51 shook their heads.

"Five bucks says it's lady troubles," bet Otis as he once again glared at the goat emblem on Truck 81.

"I'll raise you ten," interrupts Squad 3 member JoseVargas.

"Seriously?" questioned MatthewCasey. "You're betting on why Severide's pissed?"

Bashful the firefighters placed their bets quietly, dispersing to do their work. Climbing atop the truck to check the equipment Casey shook his head, clipboard in hand, as he glanced around, eyebrows pinching when he caught sight of the red headed photographer from the previous two weeks slipping into the room.

"Can I help you Miss?" he called out, watching in amusement as she spun around. Listening to her curse in a foreign language he set his work aside of a moment.

"I was hoping to speak with Chief Bowden, is he in?" she called up to him, her voice smooth like honey with a bit of a huskiness to it.

Checking his watch Matt nodded. "He is, would you like someone to bring you to his office?"

Scratching the underside of her jaw, she voiced her thanks, watching him motion for the blonde paramedic to take over the task of tour guide. Slightly uncomfortable with all the eyes glued to her the redhead nearly ran after the paramedic, slowing only once she'd slipped through the doors.

"All the attention making you uncomfortable?" the paramedic asked, grinning cheekily.

"You could say that… I'm sorry, you are?"

"Everyone just calls me Shay; you're uh, Cayson right?" 'Shay' returns, brushing long wisps of blonde hair into a ponytail.

"Mhmm." With an artists eye she took in the station house; the mismatched furniture, the memoriam portraits and message boards. "As your friend's seem to know me, I'm the photographer."

Laughing a little Shay leaned against the wall beside the door after knocking to let the Chief know they were waiting. "A photographer, huh, what do you photograph?"

Shrugging her shoulders Cayson reached into her ever present messenger bag and removed a business card with a website on it. "A little bit of everything; landscape, cityscape, people, animals…"

Shay cut her off. "Boudoir?"

A flush ignited on the shorter woman's face, almost the exact shade of her hair. "No boudoirs, at least not yet." Reaching over she knocked once more, sounding a little frantic in the pattern. Sighing in relief when it was thrown open she smiled at the chief. "Do you have a moment sir, I have an inquiry for you." Ducking inside when he nodded in confusion, she settle into one of the sparsely padded seats, relaxing once Shay was exiled from the conversation.

"It's nice to see you again , how can I help you?" Chief Bowden smiled, sitting opposite her behind the large oak desk.

"I'm looking to expand my repertoire sir, and I was hoping I could benefit the station house while I did so."

"Continue," the chief motioned, seeming intrigued.

Fighting a smile Cayson crossed her legs at the knee, taking out a small memo pad while verbally outlining her ideas. "Well, I'm sure you've heard of firefighters putting out calendar's to raise money for a worthy cause so that's what I'm looking to do. I'd like to use the members of Firehouse 51 to gain publicity for what you do, raise money for a cause of your choice and I'd hope to be allowed to use the photos in my next gallery showing, 'City Heroes.'"

Taking the memo pad from her Chief Bowden read it over, eyes shuddered while he tapped his fingers. " I like it, feel free to email me the details and I'll let my men and women know."


	6. Photobug

A/n: The almighty Chapter6. Thanks to all that have reviewed. Again, reviews are welcome and in disclaimer, I do not own the songs mentioned, I just have them on my iPod for personal enjoyment-Alisabeth

* * *

_Cayson moaned, the image of warm, glistening skin causing her fingers to itch as she held the camera in one hand. Balanced precariously on the running board of Squad 3's truck she watched as Kelly leaned casually against the large oak to the right of the engine bay, his tight white beater leaving little to the imagination. Bottom lip caught between her teeth she shivered at the fiery look that darkened his beautiful blue/grey eyes. Opening his mouth to speak he was cut off by a repetitive chirp, causing them both to glance around. Out of nowhere, his appearance blurred, disappearing all together. _

Groaning as she felt around for her alarm clock and hit the snooze button, Cayson buried her face further into her stack of super soft pillows, cursing her overactive imagination that had been conjuring up rather….risqué images of one Kelly Severide ever since she'd begun brainstorming ideas for the calendar shoot nearly two weeks prior. Now that she was getting closer and closer to the set photoshoot date, they were getting worse, becoming more frequent and even more arousing. Huffing as the alarm went off once more Cayson rolled from beneath her cocoon of quilts, opting to get up before she threw the clock out a window. Shuffling around, thankful that she'd showered last night, she stood before her closet, the doors thrown open and Rogue asleep amongst a pile of multicolored converse. Surveying her options she berated herself for attempting to look nice for getting down and dirty just because she found one of her subjects exceedingly handsome. Rolling her eyes as she grabbed randomly at garments she tossed them on the bed, stripping free of the tank top and cloud printed boxers she'd worn to bed in favor of slipping into a pair of comfortably sexy black boy short panties and a matching bra.

Shimmying into a pair of body conforming skinny jeans she eased a hand over her thighs, smoothing the denim as she shrugged into the loose white v-neck tee shirt that she had chosen, topping it with her leather jacket and grinning slightly when her top lifted to reveal a few inches of toned, tanned tummy including her pierced navel. Fishtail braiding her long, auburn hair she slid a narrow black headband behind her bangs, looping a hand knit scarf around her neck before toeing on a pair of worn classic black chucks and checking her gear. Stocking up her atypical messenger bag with her iPhone, travel dock and her wallet she ran to brush her teeth, confused as to why her keys were on the side of the tub. Shaking herself as her mind clouded with images of two entwined bodies sharing the large Jacuzzi tub, she filled her travel mug with hot cocoa from her Keurig. Balancing everything like a pro she loaded up her Jeep, swinging by the closest Dunkin Donuts on her way to the station house. Waving to those present as she parked off to the side, she welcomed the help that the Candidate (Peter?) offered.

Nudging her way to the counter in the break room, she set her equipment down, followed by her mug and a box of twenty four donuts and a bag of assorted bagels. "I come bearing gifts," she sing-songed, smiling as she was swarmed by the men of Truck 81, the members of Squad 3 and Ambulance 61 on call. Extracting her notebook, she stole a chocolate frosted donut while she consulted her 'game plan.' Turning she addressed her company.

"Alright, since the Squad isn't here, why don't we start with a group shot of you guys? Lieutenant Casey, do you think that you could have your truck pulled into the drive way and your men dressed in their turn out gear within, oh I don't know, five minutes? I just need to set up and we can get started," she smiled, watching the blonde nod while sipping a mug of coffee. "Great, thanks. Is there somewhere I can store my stuff that I don't need?"

Being guided to a spare locker in the locker room, she applied her name to it in masking tape, storing her now empty and rinsed mug inside, followed by her messenger bag. Camera bag, phone and dock in hand she found her way to the sidewalk, setting up her tripod and Nikon D600. Plugging her phone into it's dock settled on the grassy spot beneath a tree she turned Keith Urban's "_For You_" on, playing low in the background. Watching who she thought was Cruz pull the truck slowly out of the bay and park she nodded, checking her angle as the others stepped out in full gear.

"Where do you want us, Ms. Valois?" Lieutenant Casey asked, standing with his helmet tucked under his arm.

Stepping forward she tugged him forward by the arm and pushed him to sit on the front bumper of the engine, having him rest his elbows on his knees and look at the camera. "Here please, and it's Cayson. Now, if y'all don't mind the manhandling I'd like to put you into position." Ignoring the sounds of appreciation from few she arranged two to flank Casey, the others sitting atop the engine with their legs dangling in front of the windshield. Flashing a thumbs up and trotting back to her camera she snapped a couple of shots, motioning for them to leave their position. Taking a few individual shots she moved onto taking scenery shots of the property while they retreated back inside, trying to find a few to incorporate onto the cover. Laying on her stomach in the grass taking a photo of the sign above her, she rolled over and turned her head when she heard high powered engines, catching sight of Squad 3 and Ambulance 61 returning. Glad she'd asked Lieutenant Casey (well, he told her to call him Matt) to send the squad out next she continued with what she was doing. Humming along to the Warbler version of "_Whistle_" she flushed at how suggestive the lyrics were, swaying her hips as she got to her feet, getting a shot of all three vehicles, not including the Chief's, in the bay.

"Nice song," said a deep, familiar voice as Kelly exited the bay, still in full turn out gear, arms crossed as he leaned against the building. Motioning for him not to move and smiling behind her lens as he laughed, she captured the image, her finger depressing the shutter rapidly. Lowering the camera she shrugged.

"I like the Warbler's version since there's just something about it, but it wasn't till I was laying in the grass that I really understood the meaning behind it. Let's just say it will definitely not be on the kid friendly birthday playlist I'm putting together," she shrugged, flipping through the shots she'd taken so far that day so that she wouldn't have to look at him. Unable to help herself when she heard him move closer she watched his head cock as he listened, a smirk slipping across his handsome features.

"Huh," was all he said, causing butterflies to multiply in her stomach. "So, how's the turn out today?"

"Pretty good I guess. If you could get your Squad out here for a group shot then I'll be able to move inside afterwards. From there I guess I'll just do candid shots, taking them when people are least expecting it."

Playfully slapping him on a hard bicep when he faux shuddered she pulled back quickly, using both hands to cup her camera to her chest. Tugging at an earlobe, she scuttled to her iPhone, changing the song even though Whistle was ending. "So… will you get your guys?" Watching him turn and walk away she slumped against the trunk of the oak tree, shaking her head. Jeez, was she always this awkward with people or was it just something about Kelly Severide?

Finishing the set shoot without any further embarrassments she retreated into the firehouse, looping her camera around her neck and proceeding into the locker room without thought to out her unneeded gear away. Glancing up to search for the generously 'donated' locker she shrieked as she turned the corner, dropping her tripod in favor of covering her eyes. Rushing an apology she picked up her tripod and spun around, keeping her back to Kelly who was clad in only an incredibly small towel and in the process of dressing.

" I am so sorry Lieutenant Severide," she apologized once again, eyes scrunched closed and nose wrinkled as she tried to erase what she'd just seen. God, she knew he was obviously in good shape but….those abs! Feeling overly warm, she scurried towards the door, calling that she'd just do what she had to later. As she tread the hallway between locker room and break room she forced herself to sing '_Womanizer'_ under her breath, hoping that the songs message would help calm her racing. Finishing the chorus as he stepped out, fully dressed she mentally 'Gibbs' smacked herself. Nope, totally not helping.


	7. Comfort

A/N: So I have decided that the first six and a hlaf chapters of this will have taken place in the month of september adn that from here on out, the chapters will coincide with the time of or around the new episodes. Thank for all the reviews, follows and favorites. -Alisabeth

* * *

Fingers incessantly tapping the keys of the laptop balanced on her knees, Cayson sighed, rough drafting her latest plot line. Listening to the rustle of leaves outside as she curled up on her window seat she turned her face into the breeze that was passing through her open window, eyeing those on the road below for inspiration. She'd felt oddly tense ever since she'd walked in on Kelly and it seemed as if she could see his bareflesh everytime she closed her eyes, distracting her to the point of frustration. she couldn't even scroll through her camera without feeling flushed. Rolling her neck as she began to reread her previous paragraph, she felt that all too familiar flush beginning to climb her neck.

**_"Bare flesh glistened beneat florescent lighting, muscles tensing as the alarm sounded. Unconciously releasing a breath when he'd cleared the dispatch he grinned, white teeth bright in a tanned face. Blue/Green eyes tracing the feminine curves covered to the waist by a crisp white sheet, he perched himself along the edge of the narrow mattress, running a calloused finger down the length of her exposed spine. Chuckling as she shivered he brushed away strands of fiery red hair from her swanlike neck. Trailing kisses over he shoulders he nipped at the skin, enjoying her breathless gasps of suprise. "_**

Finger hovering above the backspace key, watching the cursor blink, Cayson groaned as memories and fantasies played through her minds eye. DAmmit, why'd Kelly Severide have to be so good looking and a firefighter to boot? Why couldnt he be an average looking bank teller, or an ugly bus driver? Continuing to type despite the angel on her shoulder telling her not to publish this, she shook herself, watching the characters appear on the screen. How, she wondered, had she typed nearly forty pages in less than half the time? HEad aching and her glasses beginning to slip from the bridge of her nose she rested her head against the wall behind her, scrunching her fingers to get blood flowing once more. Reaching for her phone and hovering over the number to Firehouse 51 she opted not to call, setting it aside in determination. From this point on, Kelly Severide was going to be the last thing on her mind; no longer the star of her fantasies, no longer all consuming adn shifted to the back burner.

* * *

Adjusting her headphones as she ran through the streets of Chicago, Rogue tugging at her leash, Cayson turned the corver on the crisp November evening, slowing to a jog and then a fast walk as she approached the walkway of her apartment complex. Two fingers pressed to the pulse point in her neck she inhaled and exhaled slowly, returning her breathing to normal as she glanced up to enter the residence code in order to gain access to the building. Tugging on the leash when Rogue began to pull and bark up a frenzy she turned, eyebrows jumping as the one person she'd been attempting to clear from her mind stood opposite her. Hands tucked into the rear pockets of his jeans, Kelly Severide watched her reaction with a slight frown, a redness rimming his eyes and a tick tugging his scruffy jaw.

"Hi," he said softly, and in her experience, in a totally un-Kelly manner.

Tugging at the end of her ponytail she crossed her arms over the thin Underarmour shirt she wore. "Hi. Can I help you?"

Rolling his lips and then bitting the bottom one, sucking it into his mouth he nodded hesitantly. "Do you have a sec?"

Sarcastically checking her watch she shrugged. "Well, I'm sure I can spare a few seconds for one of Chicago's finest but..." Watching his eyebrows scrunch and his muscles tense as he began to step back she shook her head furiously. "I was kidding. What's up?"Motioning for them to proceed into the building she entered her code, holding teh door open for him as she released Rogue, allowing the Kelpie to sniff their guest and then head for the elevator. Smirking when Rogue's training kicked in and she used her snout to press the call button Cayson shook herself.

"Why don't we talk in teh apartment. DO you want something to eat or drink? I think I have a few beers and stuff to make sandwiches," she offered trying to fill the silence.

Attempting to gather his thoughts as he stepped into the elevatore, the doors closing behind him while Cayson selected a floor, Kelly passed on sustenance, claiming he'd eaten before arriving which was technically true if half an apple could be considered sustenance. Absent-mindedly staying close as she unlocked the door to apartment 3D he took in the eclectic surroundings he stepped into. Various photographs lined the walls of the living room and mini foyer, the furniture in the living room cozy looking and mismatched. Warm red walls appeared inviting, spanning the hall, the kitchen and the living room while making everything appear larger. Taking a seat on the black leather couch when motioned to, he watched her fill the dogs water dish and grab two bottled waters from the fridge, stripping off her sneakers and leaving them beneath an end table. Handing him one of the bottles she curled up on the Lazy Boy watching him.

"So, to what do I owe this pleasure?" she asked, distracting him from the folded and framed American Flag that only came from honorary funerals. Noticing his gaze and where it rested she cleared her throat uncomfortably. "It was my Uncle's; he was killed on 9/11 and since he was single and we were clse, my grandparents asked me to hold on to it."

"I'm sorry," he said softly, staring at teh image of a tall, broad man with a slight resemblance to Cayson wearing a pair of New York Police Department dress blues and hugging an obviously younger Cayson.

Rebraiding her hair she shrugged. "It's been difficult but I've gotten used to it. Anyways what's up, again?" she repeated, lost as to why he'd visit her in the middle of the day. "You seem...I don't know, upset."

"Have you ever dealt with something where, at first, it's like you have no emotion, where it doesn't bother you or you think you've seen worse which you probably have?" he questioned, gazing at her from beneath long, sooty lashes.

"Personally, other than with my uncle's death, no. But, from the feelings I get watching Law and Order, possibly," she responding airily, watching him in growing concern.

Chortling dryly he shook his head. "Lucky you." He paused. "She...the body was everywhere," he muttered with obvious disgust. "And the conductor didn'te ven realize what he'd done."

Slowly moving from her chair to sitting beside Kelly, Cayson carefully laid a hand on his elbow closest to her. "Are you talking about the girl on the blue line yesterday? I saw the story on the news, it sounds horrible."

Snorting he fisted his hand and tensed, the veins in his forearms bulging. "You have no idea," he whispered hoarsely. "I wasn't even teh first one to her and... and I can't get it out of my head. God, her brother said she was only sixteen."

Fighting the tears that were building in her throat Cayson slowly rubbed circles with her thumb. "And the brother?"

"Alive, if you could call loosing both his legs and half an arm truly living."

Shuddering at teh idea she hesitantly rested her head on his shoulder, inhaling his warm scent. "He may not have those limbs but he has his life, which is something to be thankful for Kelly. You may not have gotten to the girl..." "Kayla" "You may not have gotten to Kayla in time but I'm sure the family appreciates you saving their son. Can you imagine loosing both children in a single day?"

He flinched, appearing to think about it. "But, Cay, it was bad. Really, really bad. Poor Mills."

"Milla?"

"The Candidate found the body."

Silence floated between the two of them, and laying his head to rest atop hers, Kelly whispered an apology, knowing her shouldn't have spilled everything to a near stranger. Pinching the exposed skin of his forearm Cayson frowned when he chuckled weakly.

"What was that for?" he asked, inconspicuously wiping away a tear.

"For implying that you weren't going to say anything at all, let alone to a 'near stranger.' You can't keep things like that bottled up Kel, trust me," she whispered back, burrowning closer to his warm bulk when a chill penetrated her to the bone. Sitting close for a moment she sat up wiping her own eyes. "I'm hungry. How do you feel about take out?"

"Chinese, Pub food or pizza?" he asked, stripping off his jacket.

Pondering the question just as she peered out the window she had her answer. "Pub food. There's a takeout menu for Dominic's in the drawer beside the refrigerator," she offered, retrieving her phone and a pad of paper. Balancing on her knees she watched him bypass the drawer. "Aren't you gonna need a menu?"

"Babe, I practically live at Dominic's," he chuckled, plucking the phone from her fingers and dialing the familiar number. Listening to it ring he smiled when she pouted in indignation. "Hey Dom, it's Severide, can I get my u sual sans the beer and a ..." hes aw her mouth her order. "Well, make that two usual's but one with seasoned curly fries...Yeah, I'll pick it up. Thanks man." Hanging up he put her phone down on the arm of the couch. "D said to give him fifteen minutes, so I'll walk over in ten and pick it up."

AS he trailed along the hallway looking at all the photographs she shook her head. "I'm fully capable of picking up the takeout, thank you very much," she protested, petting the soft fur of Rogue's scruff.

Preparing to argue back Kelly shook his head. "Compromise? I'll see if he'll deliver?"

Shaking hands in agreement she couldn't help but laugh when he walked off to place teh call. Flipping on the TV and pypassing all news stations and "Girly" shows as her brother's put it, smiling all the while, she settled on FX's playing of Taken. When Kelly settled beside her she looked up, waving off his amuesment at her choice of film.

"Not a word, I happen to like this movie," she said waggling her finger in his direction. Shocked as he caught her finger and delicately lowered it into her lap she blinked owlishly.

"Whos said I was going to say anything?" he grinned, releasing her hand when the buzzer by the door rang. "That must be D, I'll be right back."

Watching him disappear out of the loft, locking the door from the inside as he went, Cayson pinched the bridge of her nose. So much for forgetting about him


	8. Girls Night interrupted

A/N: so this is a little bit of a filler chapter, so I apologize... -Alisabeth

* * *

Thumbing through the sales racks at a local boutique Cayson sighed, glancing between her phone and the hanging garments as she selected a few to try on, listening vaguely to Tommy's comments on each piece. Wrinkling her nose as he held up a slinky silver tank top she shook her head, waving at a familiar clerk while slipping into one of the empty changing rooms and drawing the curtain behind her, the sharp snick sound of the metal hoops sliding across the bar cutting her friend off as she shimmied out of her clothes. Hanging her options she selected her first piece, a pair of skinny jeans and a snug denim vest which she'd usually wear over a tank top.

"All I'm saying, Cay, is that you're setting yourself up to get hurt. I mean, this the what, fifth time he's cancelled on you just because something younger and sluttier came his way?" Tommy demanded, shaking his head at the ensemble when she stepped out, continuing the conversation that he'd been trying to have with her all week. "It's tacky."

Carefully unbuttoning her jeans and putting those in the keep pile but discarding the vest she swept her hair into a bun before commenting. "Tommy, it's not like Kelly and I are dating. Besides three of those times he had a shift and the other two…well, it's fine. It doesn't bother me." Jaw clenching at the slightly blatant lie she wiggled into a tight, royal blue lace dress that zipped in the back, and whose flared skirt barely hit her knees. Holding the material to her chest she stepped out, bare feet scratching against cold hardwood as she turned to have Tommy zip her up. "Yay or nay?"

Receiving thumbs up she had him unzip her and then added the dress to her keeps as he continued his spiel.

"All I'm sayin' Cay, is that no matter how gorgeous that man is, KellySeveride is like a walking STD. Hell, he probably owns stock in Trojans," Tommy snarked, chuckling at the mortified squeak and thump that came from Cayson's stall. "Face it babe, he's dangerous for that sweet little heart of yours."

Attempting to control her blush, Cayson stuck a hand around the curtain and flipped her friend off, trying on a short flouncy, solid black schoolgirl skirt. Adding it to the keeps she tried on a few more garments as her friend attempted to persuade her, each of his points causing her to flush harder. Who knew there were so many synonyms for womanizer? Carefully putting on the final garment she stepped out, shocking Tommy into silence.

"Oh my God," he beamed. "That's perfect for you! What are you getting it for?"

"Dunno," she replied, adding it to her pile and redressing in her street clothes. "Maybe I'll wear it out tonight. Shay and Gabs invited me to a bar for girls night." Faux shuddering she returned the reject garments to the clerk, muttering a thank you and swiping her credit card when her purchases were rung up. "Do you know how weird having girls night with actual girls is going to be?"

Scoffing Tommy shook his head. "Sweetie, that's what happens when your only 'girlfriend' is ultra feminine gay guy."

Shrugging off the insult because it was true Cayson paused. "I think they said we're going to Red's on West Brook. All I know is that I'm supposed to be at Shay's to get ready for five… which means I need to get home and get my crap together so I can leave on time. Do you mind taking Ro tonight?"

"Hmm, taking Satan's K9 mistress for the night? No problem. So let me get this straight, you're going to be getting ready, probably in your unmentionables at Shay and SEVERIDE's apartment where he'll probably be?" Tommy near strutted down the street, lowering his sunglasses and carrying two of Cayson's bags.

"He's working a double tonight and shouldn't be getting out of work until midnight. Shay says we have the loft to ourselves, so drop it please. Now, are you going to help me coordinate this dress or will you just sit there complaining about my choice in friends?"

"Cay! Where the hell are the nude business pumps I got you for your last birthday?" Tommy demanded, crouched in front of her closet as she packed a toiletries case in the probability that she'd be bunking with the girls. With her dress hung on the back of her bathroom door and her pajamas and clothes for tomorrow already packed into an NYPD duffle bag, she put down the large, hard purple make up case.

Getting on her hands and knees and crawling into the back of her walk in closet she found the shoes in question, a pair of nude round toe pumps she'd probably worn once in the past. Holding them up she tossed them on the bed, along with a red lace strapless bra she'd never worn and that was still in it's Victoria's Secret bag.

"Okay, so I've got lingerie for tonight and tomorrow, my dress, my heels, make up and toiletries, a clutch with my id and cash, my phone and phone charger, and my keys. Is there anything else you can think of?" Cayson asked blowing a strand of hair from her face, hands on her hips.

"Nail polish to match your dress and a neutral color for the other two?" Tommy suggested, routing through the large shallow container where she kept nearly one hundred little bottles all in order by color. Handing her two he declared her all set.

"Thanks T, I'll text you tonight when we get home just to let you know I'm okay. Love you and take care of my girl," petting Rogue good bye she watched them leave before following in her Jeep.

* * *

Driving the already familiar route to the Shay/ Severide abode she secured a spot beneath the large cherry blossom tree that was bare for the season, gathering her luggage and slumming her way upstairs to the loft. Knocking with her foot she thanked Gabby as the door swung open, revealing Shay running around cursing into her phone while looking for something, still in uniform.

"Sorry about her," Gabby apologized, also in uniform. "We got off of shift late so we're a little behind. Shay's room is directly at the top of the stairs if you want to dump your stuff, a pizza's on the way so that we have a baseline." Laughing as they watched Shay throw her boot in a closet shaking her head and hanging up, they shared a look. This was bound to be an interesting night.

Splitting the pizza and then taking turns showering, Cayson was first to start getting ready, clad only in her strapless and a pair of matching cheekies as she stood in front of the large mirror in Kelly's room because Gabby needed Shay's. Liking the minty taste of her freshly brushed teeth, she bent at the waist, blow-drying her hair to fall in natural, gentle waves before letting them fall down her back before laying out all the make up she'd brought. Contemplating what to do she lifted an eye shadow brush but stopped when Gabby yelled at her 'Not to touch the cosmetics.' Setting it aside she glanced around the room she occupied, picking out the little hints of what made Kelly, well, Kelly. Not wanting to touch anything she took a seat at the foot of the bed, waiting for five minutes before Gabby came in.

Wearing a body conforming black dress with a pair of red pumps in hand, hair curled and her make up smoky, Gabriella came sashaying in, performing a single runway spin when she entered. Smiling widely at her new friend the paramedic motioned her forward onto a chair that was empty in the corner. "Sit and close your eyes," she demanded, clipping back long bangs so they weren't in the way. Tinkering around by the sounds of it, she began to work, applying something to Cayson's face.

Sitting still for the duration of Gabriella's treatment, a grueling fifteen minutes, she winced at the feeling of an eyeliner pencil pressing into her eye. " Hey Gabs, why are you doing this?" she asked, as she felt the mascara being applied.

"Well, you seem to not wear makeup often so I figured I do it for you, why?"

"No reason, it's just, I don't have many female friends, which I hate to admit, but having someone to help me with my makeup is just…different. A good different though. Thanks," Cayson smiled, holding position as something was applied to her lips.

Hearing a door and figuring it was Shay she didn't move, humming under her breath as Gabby stepped behind her, unclipping her waves and beginning to fiddle with those too. Making idle chit chat with the paramedic about work she froze, eyes flying open when a distinctly male wolf whistle sounded followed by voices yelling. With her back to the door she had only a feeling of who it was, which the voice confirmed when he spoke.

"Ya know Gabs, if you, Les and your little friend wanted to apartment you should've said something. Or, at least, hung something on the door knob," Kelly said, a smirk obvious in his voice.

"You have three seconds to leave Kelly or I'm going to throw a hot curling iron at you," Gabriella threatened as foot steps approached.

Tugging on Gabriella's hand which rested on her shoulder, Cayson pulled her down whispering in her ear, asking for something to cover herself with while he was present. Glaring at her coworker as he just leaned in the doorway Gabriella, reached into the closet for a button up, helping to put it on Cayson without ruining her makeup thus far.

"Kel," Cayson started once the shirt was properly buttoned in place. "Can you please step out?" she near begged while Gabby abandoned doing her hair, unplugging her curling iron and handing Cayson her dress.

Stepping into it and raising it to her waist beneath the shirt while he stood there stuttering in shock she turned her back to him and removed his shirt, easing the dress higher. Holding it to her chest she bypassed him shaking her head, making her way to Shay and Gabby.

"Hey Shay, can you zip me up?"

Struggling to take the winding stairs in the heels and the short, Grecian styled dress she wore, Cayson groaned under her breath, holding tight to the railing with one hand and using the other to hold her clutch and leather jacket. Noticing the others waiting for her she apologized, keeping her eyes averted from Kelly who was lounging shirtless watching America's Funniest Videos. Following them to the door she stopped when someone grabbed her, Gabs and Shay continuing without her when Kelly motioned them to.

"You look beautiful tonight Cay, and I just wanted to apologize to you before you guys left for the night. If I'd known it was you I would never have teased Gabby or stood there for so long like I did earlier. Am I forgiven?" he ranted.

Eyes trained on his St. Florien pendant rather than his hypnotic blue eyes she nodded and turned away, pausing once she'd opened the door. "And I guess I'm thankful for that. But no need to apologize. I know you'd never have made a move on me." Stepping out she ignored the gnawing feeling in her stomach and the sound of something breaking in the room behind her.


	9. Morning After Blues

A/N: Before I start this chapter or begin saying anything else, I would like to just say that my prayers are with the families and friends of the Newtown, CT shooting victims. It's absolutely horrifying that someone could walk into a school let alone a kindergarten classroom and start shooting at children and his own mother... Thank you to all that review, favorite, and follow this story…. –Alisabeth

* * *

Head pounding and her eyes scrunched tight against early morning sun, Cayson whimpered, curling further into the source of heat pressed against her front. Mouth dry and feeling as if it had been stuffed with cotton she shivered, spreading her fingers as she reached for what she'd assume to be the coarse fur of Rogue cuddled up beside her. Intercepting smooth human flesh rather than fur her eyes fluttered open, closing tight before opening again, blinking against the sunshine slipping in through the blinds. Jaw dropping she fought a scream, scuttling backwards in shock as she came face to bare shoulder with Kelly, having nearly been wrapped around him. Hesitantly lifting the thin navy sheet that covered them she sighed in relief as she realized that she was indeed wearing clothes, despite the cliché nightmare. Clad in her evening lingerie (no wonder her back was itching) and one of Kelly's tee shirts she relaxed ever so slightly, her memory foggy as her hangover hit her full force.

Groaning and laying her head back upon the pillow that smelled familiarly male she bit her lip, rolling onto the bed and to her knees beside it in a single, not so fluid motion. Shuffling around, confused on how she'd ended up in his room, she searched for her duffle bag which had been left beneath the short table in the hall. On her hands and knees as she attempted to slowly pull it loose she fought roiling nausea, barely stumbling into the pair of sleep shorts she'd brought with her. Shuffling along the hall she stopped at the top of the stairs, the nausea getting stronger as she looked down over the railing. Failing to swallow it back she smacked a hand to her mouth, cursing that Shay's door was closed as she bolted for Kelly's bathroom, blindly leaping over stray shoes and what appeared to be her shoes from the night before. Idly noticing that her dress was hung neatly, she flung herself to the floor of his bathroom, bare knees colliding with harsh tile as she thrust open the lid of the toilet. One hand holding her hair as she wretched she ignored the tear streaming down the side of her face.

Awaking to the sound of someone puking their guts out wasn't completely unfamiliar to Kelly Severide but disgusting all the same. Nose wrinkled in distaste he stretched out amongst the wide berth of his king-sized mattress, pausing amidst arching his back when he realized the possibility of just who was praying to his porcelain god. Scrubbing a hand over day old stubble, he got to his feet, already fully awake despite that it was only seven am on his day off, he snuck into the bathroom, feeling a bit of guilt as he watched narrow shoulders heaving beneath a too big tee shirt. Crouching beside Cayson, balanced on the balls of his feet, he reached for his hair, carefully braiding it out of her face and securing it with the elastic he'd found on her wrist. Tucking it beneath the collar of her shirt he rubbed circles into her back, slow and soft as he whispered words of comfort which he doubted she'd even hear.

As she spit a final time, closing the lid before flushing he eased her to her feet, an arm looped around her waist as he delved beneath the sink for an extra toothbrush. Unwrapping it, wetting it and putting a dot of mint tooth paste on the bristles he handed it to her, helping her balance as she scrubbed away what he'd assume was the remains of whatever had been in her stomach from last night. As she rinsed the toothbrush and set it aside, head lolling against him he brushed her bangs out of her face.

"You feelin' any better now Cay?" he asked softly, calloused fingers trailing over her tear-tracked cheek, wiping away any trace of saline.

Grunting unfemininely, she buried her head further into his chest, yawning and cursing at the same time. " Don't feel good," she whimpered. "It's all the worms fault."

Unsure of if she was referring to some odd dream or the worm at the bottom of a bottle of tequila he made a noise of understanding. Seating her carefully on the edge of the bathtub he pulled a bottle of Advil from his medicine cabinet, careful to keep the sheath of white pills from her view. Shaking two into her palm and forcing her to sip water from a paper cup, he watched her with a critical, caregiver's eye, watching the movement of her throat as she swallowed the pills. Lifting her from her perch into his arms he shook his head as heard the loud snoring coming from the room beside his, noting that it was probably Shay who sounded like a, well, drunken sailor. Carrying her down the stairs he felt wisps of raven hair tickling his jaw, making him want to brush them aside as he laid her on the couch, turning the TV to a 'Law and Order SVU' marathon that was playing and covering her with the throw blanket she'd left there the last time she'd visited.

Watching her out of his peripheral he padded to the kitchen, extracting the ever present jar of honey and a loaf of bread from the cupboard above the sink. Popping a few slices into the toaster he kept an eye on his 'patient' while he waited for them to cook. Smothering the toast with honey and peanut butter he placed them on two separate plate, setting on the coffee table before pouring a black coffee for him and a glass of orange juice for her. If there was one thing he was good at beside being a firefighter and a ladies man, it was making simple hangover 'cures.' Hands full he blew carefully on her face, watching in amusement as she swatted at an invisible breeze.

"Come on Sleeping Beauty, I made breakfast," he whispered as he eased onto the couch beside her, placing a plate in her lap. "You need to eat."

Currently cursing Severide to the seven levels of Hell, Cayson pried her eyes open just in time to see Eliot Stabler knock a perp on his ass. Cheering sleepily for her favorite 'hero', she blinked at her friend, eyeing the food in her lap dubiously. Ripping a corner from the bread at his insistence, she achingly rolled her eyes and lifted it to her mouth, chewing slowly while it felt like a jackhammer was assaulting her temples. Not willing to admit that was sitting fairly well in her churning stomach, she finished half a slice, pushing the other half onto his plate while Kelly wasn't paying attention. Sipping on her OJ she sighed as the Advil began to kick in, watching the new episode begin.

Lounging on the couch for two more episode Kelly glanced down when he felt Cayson shift beside him, a confused furrow forming between her brows. "What's wrong?" he asked, eyes flicking between her face and the tv screen.

"I uh, how'd I end up in your bed last night?" she questioned, face flushing.

"Alcohol making your memory fuzzy?" he smirked, pulling her closer as he switched positions, his back resting against the arm of the couch as he held her to him, between his legs with her back against his chest. "Tell me what you do remember."

Full lips pursed, a darkly varnished nail tapping her chin she shrugged. "Not much I guess. I barely remember leaving and the decision not to go to Red's but after that… the last thing I remember was when Christian Kane's "Something's Gotta Give" began playing, but I don't think that was at the bar."

"Would you like to know what I know?" he teased, muting the TV while the talked.

Nodding and that mumbling to herself while pressing a hand to her forehead she muttered a please.

"Well Princess, you and the other two musketeers drunk dialed me around ten last night saying that, and I quote, " poor Jose was missing Jack and Jim" and then you started singing into the phone. Dawson, who was probably the least wasted let me know that you were at the bar two streets over, the one with the karaoke, and asked me to come get you guys so you didn't have to drive. Well I walked over and guess what I found?" The question was rhetorical and Cayson couldn't even begin to assume what he could have stumbled upon. " There you were, up on stage, croonin' along to that song you like, uh, Luke Bryan's "Kiss Tomorrow Goodbye." Damn, Cay, has anyone ever told you that you've got an amazing singing voice?"

Using language that would've made even Joe Cruz blush, Cayson bowed her head into her cupped hands. "Then what happened?"

" Well, I hung around for your three, yes I said three, encores listening to you cover Carrie Underwood, Bruce Springsteen and The Police. When we could finally convince you to get off the stage you three called it a night and I drove back here, which reminds me that your keys are on my dresser. Since Shay was absolutely out of it, she conked out the minute she hit her mattress and Dawson and I changed you into the tee shirt because we couldn't find your pajamas. Other than that, you were out of it pretty much as soon as I got you into the Jeep."

Sinking into the couch she pulled the blanket over her face, clutching it tight as he tried to pull it away.

"What are you doing?" he laughed, playfully tugging at it. getting an unclear response he cocked an eyebrow and pinched her side, pulling back the blanket as she let it go with a squeak and a pout. "Try that again?"

"I was trying to propel myself into the past so I could not drink so much."

"It happens to everyone at least once Cayson, don't worry about it," he attempted to soothe.

Snorting she shook her head. "But not everyone needs to call you like a damsel in distress to come and get them, it sucks."

Dropping a kiss to the crown of her head he unmated the TV as he heard movement from above. "You can call me anytime, Princess. Be it eight o'clock or four am, I'd rather you call me when you need me. If any of you had tried to drive last night who knows what would've happened."

Smiling slightly she nodded in agreement, cuddling closer and closing her eyes while she heard Dawson saying something in Spanish.

* * *

A/N: I do not own any of the artists, shows or songs mentioned, but I highly recommend both "Kiss Tomorrow Goodbye" and "Something's Gotta Give." They're both really good and Christian Kane (Eliot for anyone who knows or watches Leverage) has an amazing voice.


	10. Lean On Me

A/N Hello again! I just want to thank everyone reading for your lovely review, favorites and follows. Image in The Flames is not only my longest published fanfiction to date, but also has the highest statistics and I'll admit, that absolutely makes my day. In case I don't have another chapter posted by next week, I'd like to wish everyone a Happy Holidays!-Alisabeth

* * *

Warm, childlike laughter echoed throughout the loft, the pitter patter of tiny feet on hard wood causing Cayson to grin as she watched her nieces and nephews chase Rogue as she sat at the breakfast nook, a cup of coffee in her hands as her brothers and sister-in-laws chattered. Attention flitting between the conversation at hand and the chase she flinched in amusement, watching her brother Cam's oldest, Daelyn, literally bounce of a wall before he kept going. Chuckling as Cameron rolled his eyes Cayson raised crossed her own.

"So Cayson," Christopher's wife Illiana started, a smile tugging at full lips as the dimmed lighting played with the lowlights in her soft blonde hair. "Any new boyfriends?" Always the playful instigator, Ana as she preferred took her role as 'older sister' straight to the heart, including the need to know every little detail of Cayson's nonexistent love life.

Refilling the mugs that rested on the granite counter top Cayson pretended to ponder the question. "Well, Ana, as it has been for over a year, my love life has been nonexistent. And please, if you love me, do not set me up on anymore blind dates. That last one was…" shuddering, Cayson tried to shake the image of the slightly overweight business executive she'd been set up with who talked only about work or his mother and spit when he spoke.

"Hey!" Ana protested, " Richard wasn't that bad."

Snorts came from both Cameron and Christopher who's given Richard the predate speech about hurting their sister. Watching the man quiver in his expensive Italian loafers had been the highlight of their day. Placing a consoling hand on his wife's lower back Christopher grinned.

"Now sweetheart, I'm sure Cay appreciates you looking for a suitable mate for her, but a little birdie told me she's starting to sniff around someone," the oldest Valois smirked, blue eyes dancing.

Spine stiffening ever so slightly Cayson raised an eyebrow. "And which little birdie was that so I can let them know to get new sources?"

"It wasn't Tommy if that's who you're mentally accusing and this one, I think I may actually approve of, he seemed nice enough," Christopher grinned from behind the lip of his mug.

Confusion etched along her features, Cayson ignored the fact that she'd nearly burned herself on the Keurig. "Who are you talking about?"

"Oh what was his name… Tall, dark, muscular. He was wearing one of those pendants like Uncle Keith's buddy used to, uh… Damon, the firefighter?"

Taking a moment to figure it out, it finally clicked. "Kelly? Where'd you meet him?" Cayson asked, incredulous.

Before Chris could answer Cameron cut him off. "You're dating a guy named _Kelly_?"

Huffing Cayson shook her head. "We're not dating, we're just friends. And don't make fun of his name, he could probably snap you like a twig."

Christopher cleared his throat with a minuet glare. "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, we met at your last gallery showing, where you had your first installation of your '_City's Hero' _exhibition. I was walking around watching reactions to your pieces and noticed him smiling. I asked his opinion, he responded that you'd captured Firehouse 51 at it's finest and we went from there."

Flushing in pleasure at the idea of Kelly liking her work she swatted at Cameron's wife, Alice, when she giggled. " Oh, alrighty then," Cayson smiled, biting her lip and picking up her youngest niece, Cameron and Alice's two year old Jahna. Bouncing the toddler on her hip she jumped when her back pocket vibrated, her cell phone wedged against her in her comfortably worn jeans. Wiggling around to extract it she glanced at the screen, answering the unknown number cautiously and with her voice raised over the din of her company.

"Hello?" she answered, hearing heavy traffic on the other end of the line.

" ? It's Lieutenant Casey, I work with Severide and Shay," came the male voice, bringing forth the image of the tall, blonde male who'd been nothing but kind to her. "I'm sorry to call your personal phone but I need to ask you something."

Making faces at Jahna she stuck out her tongue. "No problem. Go ahead Lieutenant. What's up?"

"Have you seen or talked to Severide today? There was an…incident last night and no one's seen or heard from him since. I called Shay and she redirected me to you saying that if anyone knew anything it'd probably be you." Matt said gently, causing the skin at the back of her neck to prick.

Setting her niece on slightly unsteady feet Cayson shook her head despite the fact that he wouldn't be able to see her. "I haven't had any contact with Kelly aside from some text messages since Sunday. What happened? Is he alright?" Concern bubbled in her stomach, her tone of voice drawing quiet from everyone around her. The silence didn't help at all.

Matt made a noise of agreement. "Severide's fine. One of his men was injured on a call and placed on permanent disability. Let's just say that he didn't take it well and called Severide and I last night from a roof top. After we defused the situation Severide kind of just…disappeared and we were hoping you'd spoken to him."

Her heart sinking both at the thought of Kelly missing and the fact that he was probably blaming himself for the injury to one of his men she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Thanks Lieutenant for calling but I haven't heard from…" she was cut off by a knock on the door, her hope sky rocketing as she raced to peer out the peep hole. "Matt? He just knocked on my door, I'll either call or text you back." Not giving him a chance to respond she hung up, tossing her phone onto the hall table as she thrust the door open.

"Kelly!" she exclaimed.

Seeing him unsteady on his feet, his eyes blood shot and rimmed with sleep deprivation bruises caused her to frown, the wrinkle in his brow and the grease smeared over his hands hinting at his where about for at least some of the missing hours. Guiding him inside she shut the door behind him softly, glaring when she felt all eyes on them. Leading him to her bedroom she closed the door to block out prying eyes and in hopes of some privacy.

"Oh Kelly, what happened to you?" she said gently, reaching for the box of baby wipes she kept on her vanity. Plucking a few loose she wiped soft circles over his flesh to remove all the grim she could, fairly disgusted as she threw the soiled cloths into her trash can. "Everyone's been worrying about you."

"'s at Jonny's workin' on the 'Pala," he slurred, though there wasn't a single trace of alcohol on his breath or on his clothes. "'M okay, nothin' happened." Just the mention of his cousin's garage and the '67 Impala his uncle had left to him hinted at what a bad day it'd been.

Stroking a lock of hair off his forehead she tried to let him talk on his own terms. "Matt called, do you want to talk about it?" she asked after a few moments of silence passed.

Scoffing Kelly shook his head. "Casey needs to mind his own business," he pouted, just like her nephew Tyler would've done if he'd been 'tattled' on. "Vargas called me first, not him."

Remembering the hulking, kind man who'd had nothing but nice words for her as she put two and two together Cayson nearly deflated. Poor Jose. "Jose's the one that was hurt."

Nodding sullenly Kelly rested his elbows on spread thighs. "It shoulda been me. I was supposed to vent, not him."

Quick as a flash Cayson reached out and pinched him, pleased to hear him yelp in pain. "Don't say that Kelly Joseph Severide. Yes, no one deserves what happened to him, but imagine the pain it would cause those who care about you if you were in Jose's shoes," she snapped. His snort caused her to pinch him again. "You are going to march yourself through the shower because, frankly, you reek and when you come out you better not be in a self deprecating mood or I'm going to kick your ass," she threatened.

Padding to her dresser in her pink Carebear slippers she opened the final drawer on the left and pulled out the clothes he'd left with her following one of the times he'd crashed on the couch when Shay had a 'friend' over. Thrusting them at him, along with a fresh towel and washcloth she pointed to the en suite bathroom and only left her bedroom once the shower had started. Tapping out a text message to both Matt and Shay she sighed, stopping short when she realized her family was still there, waiting for her.

"Just a friend my ass," Alice beamed, the first to break the silence as she hugged Cayson.

Turning beat red, Cayson rubbed the back of her neck. "Seriously, I'm just a friend, in the friend zone, however you want to term it. But do you guys mind rescheduling the gossip for next week, there's been a problem and…"

Christopher, always the mediator, cut her off. "Don't worry about it kiddo, we've got to get the munchkin's home anyway. We'll see you at our place for Christmas, right?"

Muttering her appreciation as she hugged Chris, Cayson nodded. "I'll be there with bells on and an assortment of desserts at hand. One O'clock, right?" Receiving an affirmative, she thanked them all for coming, hugging her nieces and nephews as the shuffled into their winter wear and out the door. Her cell phone pinging the moment the door shut she checked it, eyes watering when she read the message from Chris.

"**_Kelly can come too." _**

"I didn't run them away, did I?" came Kelly's voice from behind her, causing her to turn and watch him as he dumped both his dirty clothes and linens into her hamper. Freshly showered, color seemed to be returning to his face as well as a sense of coherency, his damp hair plastered to his forehead with the silver around the temples more prominent.

Beginning to clean up the mugs and tray of holiday cookies she shook her head. "Nah, they were leaving any ways, the children were startin' to get tired." Loading the dish washer she used the silence to gather her thoughts. "You're looking better."

Scrubbing a hand along his near permanent, day old scruff he nodded. "I feel it too, thanks. I'm sorry about just droppin' in like that."

Waving it off she loaded the last dish and adjusted the settings, preparing him a mug of hot chocolate while switching the TV on. Leaving it on the baseball game Tyler had been watching she paid little attention to the sport. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Leaning against the back of the couch he shrugged. "I don't know what to say."

Making a noise of disagreement she handed him the Snoopy mug, pat Rogue on the withers and curled up in the corner of the couch, watching him from beneath her lashes as he eased down beside her, flipping the channel to a rerun of Duck Dynasty. "You seemed to say enough earlier if you plan on reiterating." And despite the words she'd said, Cayson dropped it, knowing that like any other man, if Kelly wanted to talk it out he'd do so when he was ready.

Hearing the gently snoring as Cayson fell asleep a little while later Kelly released a sigh of relief over the fact that he didn't have to explain, pulling her close and kissing her forehead as he pulled a throw blanket over the two of them. Whispering a thank you against the crown of her head he closed his eyes, turning out the lamp and the TV as she cuddled closer. For some reason, when he'd decided to show up at her place, he knew that though he may not share everything, he'd end the evening feeling a little more relaxed, and as she fisted the hoodie he wore he felt at ease. Calm washing over him along with the minty scent of her shampoo he adjusted their position, thanking St. Florian, the patron Saint of firefighters, who seemed to be pointing him in the direction of the one person who seemed to make even his worse days a little brighter.


	11. Heart Stopping

A/N: I apologize if anyone is offended, but I've never been to Chicago nor do I live in the city so the naming of the streets may be off.

* * *

Rushing about had never been Cayson's style and yet, as she searched for the soft knit beanie she'd been gifted for her birthday she cursed, tripping over an untied shoe lace. Her hair already beginning to stray from it's neat ponytail she groaned, jingling her keys in one hand as she programmed her GPS with the other, her purse carelessly thrown over her shoulder.

"Damn you, Kelly Severide," she muttered, regretting the fact that she had stayed up well past midnight talking on the phone with him despite knowing she had an early doctor's appointment the next day. Locking her apartment behind her as she shivered, zipping her sweatshirt, she bypassed the elevator banks, taking the stairs two at a time while continuously glancing at her watch. She had a half hour to make a forty five minute drive, depending on traffic.

Bounding through the lobby, waving to who lived in the apartment beside her, she sighed a breath of relief as she slid behind the wheel of her Jeep, keying up the ignition and throwing it into gear. Peeling out of the parking lot she relaxed slightly. Reckless driving, something she hated using, was certainly useful at times. Passing through residential areas easily on the quiet weekday she took the main city streets carefully, the term 'a thousand eyes' reminding her of when she was learning to drive. Sweeping her gaze back and forth as she passed the intersection of Wilcox and Greene she tapped the brakes at a stop sign, continuing through. Glancing down at the GPS as she turned onto Brookston Boulevard, her eyes shot up at the sound of squealing tires and the crunch of metal concaving upon itself, the last thing that she saw being the grill of a large pickup truck before she lost consciousness.

* * *

Legs crossed one over the other at the knee as he reclined at the card table set up in the sally port, Kelly Severide checked his watch, counting down the minutes until his shift would be over. Not really seeing the cards he held as he stared at them he sighed as the alarm rang, listening intently and standing as Ambulance 61, Truck 81 and Squad 3 were dispatched to a three vehicle accident on Brookston Boulevard. Suiting up and climbing into the rig as Hadley got behind the wheel he trained his eyes on passing cityscape, gathering his thoughts in a pre-call ritual. Inhaling slowly as he rolled his shoulder, the dull pain more obvious today than it had been over the past week, he flinched as the sirens were flicked on, his already budding migraine pounding anew. Counting the response time he jumped from the truck as it stopped at the edge of the scene.

Approaching the officer in charge with both Casey and Chief Bowden at his side he listened to the recount of what happened, tensing when he heard his name come through Casey's portable.

"Hey Casey," came a slightly static version of Dawson's voice. "Tell me you're nowhere near Severide."

Sharing a look with the other lieutenant, Casey responded, bringing the radio to his mouth. "He's standing next to me, why?"

More static. "Casey, can you come here please?" Dawson asked. "We're just beyond our rig."

Excusing himself with growing confusion, Casey followed the trail of vehicles until he got passed the ambulance, finding Dawson crouched beside a navy blue Jeep while Shay examined the driver of a nearby vehicle. Resting a hand on Dawson's shoulder for balance, he peered into the vehicle and felt his jaw slacken.

"Cayson?" he called softly, getting a gentle moan in reply.

Gabriella nodded. "She's responsive, pupil dilation is even and she's going in and out of consciousness. Whether she has a concussion is something that she's going to need a CT scan for. There are artificial lacerations to her face and then there's her arm. That's where the real trouble lies. It's pinned Matt, between her and the door. The seatbelt's jammed too." Motioning to the destroyed drivers side door she raised an eyebrow. "Do you think he can do this without over reacting?"

Rubbing the back of his neck and looking around for any spare members other than Severide he shook his head. "He's going to have to. Mouch, Otis and Cruz are working the Ford, Shay's with the driver of the sedan and Squad's got all the tools." Regrettably he reached for his portable. "Casey to Squad, come in Severide," he said over the airwaves.

"Squad to Casey, what's going on?" came Severide's voice, his shadow still near the Chief as they spoke to the scene leader.

"We're going to need a removal from the vehicle behind Sixty-One. Our driver's pinned by her door and the seat belt is jammed," Matt relayed, eyes closed as he imagined the upcoming reaction he'd be getting once Cayson's ID was revealed.

"10-4," was the static reply. Minutes later Squad 3 arrived at the Jeep, Severide walking backwards as he passed instructions to his team which was carrying spreader-cutters to remove the door, their safety gear, and a stabilizer in case they were to encounter any problems with the Jeep's stability. Turning, Severide stopped short while his squad passed him by. "No," he muttered, recognizing the license plate.

Momentarily brushing aside his duty he nearly plowed Matt over, leaning over Dawson to look inside. "Cayson, babe, can you hear me?" he questioned, voice steady as he assessed not only his friend's condition by the condition of the vehicle he knew she loved. Feeling a weight lift as she moaned a little he hesitantly brushed a strand of hair off her face. "I'm gonna fix this, I promise." His whisper was something completely unlike him and as they took stock of where to set up the team watched him in awe.

Barking orders and clearing a perimeter he knew that with the pain in his shoulder, it would be allow Hadley, who was emotionally uninvolved, to remove the door. The loud whirl of the hydraulic apparatus caused the firefighters to tune out the sound and work, the door popping off in no time, the seatbelt carefully snipped away. Slipping past and untangling it deftly, Severide kissed her forehead, stepping back to allow Dawson to do her job.

"Let's collar her and get her onto a backboard. Matt, hand me that splint. BP 110/95…"Everything she said sounded like gibberish as Cayson was loaded up, a pair of green blue eyes watching the EMTs every move.

* * *

A bundle of nervous energy, Severide paced the floor of the locker room come the end of shift, thoughts of what could have possibly happened to Cayson driving him crazy as he stared at the box of personal effects he'd had a buddy at the 22nd precinct retrieve from the Jeep. Finger tracing over the dream catcher that had been hanging from the rearview mirror he flinched, turning when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"She's at Lakeshore if you'd like to see her. Dawson says she was asking for you as they dropped her off," Chief Bowden said, arms crossed over his chest as he watched Severide with an all-knowing look. "If you leave now, I'm sure you can visit for a little while before the hours are over."

Checking his watch nonchalantly he shrugged, Chief was right, as always. "Maybe, but hospitals are family territory. I'll probably just stop by when she's discharged."

Snorting in indignation Chief shook his head. "Kelly, if she's just a friend to you then I'd be terrified of how you'd react to a family member in harms way. I talked to Matt and he said that it looked as if you'd seen a ghost when you stepped up today. So tell me the truth, lieutenant to chief, is there something other than friendship between you and , because if I may be frank I've heard things about the two of you."

"Heard things? Like what?"

Easing onto one of the benches the Chief ran a thumb over his jaw. "Well, I heard that when you were having problems with the Blue Line call and with what happened to Jose you disappeared for a while and Matt got a call saying that you were alright and were at 's place. Shay tells me that what she saw the night the girls hung out was a man who cares deeply taking care of an ill woman more than any friend would. And from what I've seen the times she's been around the station, you're a completely different person around her. She's definitely better for you than Madelyn ever was, and you guys were engaged. "

One of the few times he'd heard the Chief say more than a handful of words that got the point across, Severide swallowed thickly. "We're just good friends, sir."

"Well then, go see your _good friend_. And may God bless the day I see you react like that to whoever you end up married to." Clapping his hands against his thighs, the Chief saluted, disappearing down the labyrinth of halls towards his office.

Scratching his jaw and glancing at his watch, Kelly grinned, lifting the box as he hurried though the station. Securing the belongings and glad that he wasn't giving Shay a ride home, he left in the direction of Lakeshore. Tapping impatiently as he seemed to hit every red light and bit of traffic, he cursed as he searched for a visitor's parking space, throwing the shift into 'P' as he wedged between a little Prius and a punch buggy. From his years on the job he knew Lakeshore kicked all visitor's out at nine pm and it was a little past eight.

Passing through the revolving door at the entrance of the building he shivered, realizing that not only had he never been through an entrance other than the ambulance bay, but that he didn't know Cayson's room number. Reluctantly stopping at the circulation desk he waited for the older receptionist to turn to him.

"Hello and welcome to Lakeshore Hospital, my name is Beatrice, how can I help you?" the old woman droned, her florescent orange, talon-like nails already poised over her key board.

"I'm looking for a patient, brought in a couple of hours ago from a car wreck…"

Beatrice cut him off. "Are you family, sir?"

Knowing that they wouldn't let him in otherwise he nodded, the words spilling from his lips before he could help it. "I'm her boyfriend."

Shifting in a rolling chair that creaked beneath her bulk Beatrice huffed. "Patient's name and DOB?"

Thankful that he'd been there when Shay had badgered her age and birthday out of her he answered. "Cayson Valois, 11-16-83."

Slowly tapping it into the computer the steady click of the keys grated on Kelly's nerves as he waited. Biting his tongue he forced a smile when she looked up at him. "Room 26B; head for the elevators and…"

"I know where that is, thanks," he smiled as he turned away, bypassing a crowd in order to call an elevator rather than waiting for the one that was going to obviously be too full. Slipping inside the carriage he pressed the button for the second floor, stomach jumping at the slight jolt the rising elevator gave. Tuning out the annoying music he stepped into the corridor and glanced around for a hint of where he was. Seeing a sign he squinted to make out the lettering and turned left towards the decreasing numbers, counting the plaques until he found the appropriate room, the door partially closed.

Knocking once he poked his head through the gap, heartbeat increasing when a set of grey eyes flew to him, a smile lighting up the patients face. "Kelly!" she sighed, sounding relieved as she raised the hand that wasn't in a cast to turn off the news. "Thank heavens you're here, I'm going absolutely stir crazy. Are you taking me home?"

Attached to an IV drip and various monitors she looked so small in the large bed, the monotonously colored room drawing the color from her flesh, making the stark white butterfly bandage over her right eye stand out even more. Coming close to her he perched on the edge of the chair beside the bed and shook his head. "Just visiting. How are you feeling?"

Soft laughter and a hiss of pain came from Cayson. Preparing to reach for the call button he stopped when she waved him off. "Bruises from the seatbelt. I'm feeling better I guess, I don't remember much of what happened but I do remember the sounds of you, Matt and Gabby talking to me which really helped. Can you thank them for me?"

"Of course. So what was the verdict?" he grinned, sheepishly motioning to her bruised form.

"Two bruised ribs from the seatbelt, a broken arm, no concussion and a few bumps and bruises. Nothing near as bad as it," she yawned. " could have been."

Feeling guilty about possibly keeping her awake, especially with the medication that was likely being pumped into her he apologized, offering to come back in the morning. Reeling at her glare he sat beside her on the bed, careful of the wires when she asked, nearly begging for him to stay. Stiff as she rested her head on his chest, remembering what the Chief had said he sat straight, slowly reclining against the pillows as the heart rate monitor began to drop into a resting pulse, decreased ever so slightly by sleep. The last thing he hear her say before she was completely out?

"I couldn't have done it without you." Unsure of whether she meant the accident or falling asleep he watched her for a while, falling asleep before anyone could kick him out. Waking the next morning he found a sticky note stuck to his forehead.

**_"Take care of her, Severide-Hallie" _**


	12. Huh?

A/N: Happy Holidays! I felt like this just needed to get posted, there'll probably be another within the weekend. -Alisabeth

* * *

"I swear on all that is holy, the next person who asks if I need any help is going to have a size six converse stuck up their ass," Cayson threatened as she answered her door to reveal a smirking Severide, who glanced pointedly at her heel clad feet. "Well, you get the point. Seriously Kel, they're driving me up a wall."

Smiling sweetly, as if she hadn't just threatened anyone's ability to sit she greeted her friend who moved throughout her apartment like he lived there, gathering the box of assorted desserts she'd put together along with the large box filled with neat, colorfully wrapped presents. Watching him closely, following and locking up as he shuffled into the hall Cayson rolled her eyes, scooting in front of Kelly and placing a guiding hand on his forearm.

"I can carry some of that you know, I'm not a complete invalid," she protested amusedly, pressing the elevator call button as he said something, the sentence muffled by the load he carried. "Try that again?"

Poking his head around the boxes as he stepped into the elevator Kelly frowned a little. "I said, 'like hell.' It's fine Cayson, I can handle this. Now, tell me what's for dinner." Leaning with his back against the wall, he fought a shiver coming from the cool metal which could be felt through his leather jacket.

Pondering the question she shrugged, tapping her foot in impatience. "I don't remember. I think Ana mentioned something about mashed potatoes, her homemade ravioli and beef tips; it's hard to keep track, she changes the menu every year." Bouncing on the balls of her feet in her precariously high heels she held the elevator door as it chimed open, slipping past once Kelly was in the clear, holding the front door of the building open as he passed through.

Waving to Shay, who sat in the passenger's seat of Kelly's idling truck, Cayson 'supervised' as he deposited the boxes into the bed of the pickup, thanking him as he held open the driver's side door, allowing her to slide across the bench seat to the middle before getting behind the wheel. Glancing around before pulling out he kept one hand on the steering column, his left forearm resting on the windowsill as he drove towards Baybridge, the part of Chicago where Chris and his family lived. The local classic rock station filled the comfortable silence, long and strong fingers tapping along to the rhythm of a Springsteen song. Comfortable between the two sources of heat despite the little room she had, Cayson made idle chatter with Shay as Kelly drove, not needing instructions until the last moment, asking which house he was supposed to pull up to.

Leaning across him, her cast free hand on his thigh Cayson pointed, a glittery red tipped finger aimed for a brick front, Cape Anne styled home. "That one. You can park in the driveway to the left of the house, that's theirs." Admiring the hard thigh beneath her palm she blanched, realizing how high up her hand was before dropping back, seatbelt tightening across her lap as she nearly landed on Shay who was fighting chuckles. "Sorry 'bout that."

Pulling into the indicated driveway Kelly was glad for the cover of darkness as he felt himself blush for the first time in a long time, nodding in response to the apology, awkwardly turning off the engine and fiddling with his keys as he jammed them into his pockets. "No problem and look at that…on time."

Throwing the driver's door open he clambered out, waiting for Cayson to follow only to see her crawling across the seat and out the passenger's side. Locking up the truck as all doors were closed he unloaded the boxes, thankful for the distraction as a smirking Shay followed, wiggling blonde eyebrows as Cayson's back was turned, a finger on her right hand repeatedly pressing the doorbell. When that didn't work the red-head giggled, knocking three times in a row before calling for her sister-in-law, repeating the pattern until the door opened to an exasperated, petite blonde answered brandishing a whisk.

"So not the time Cayson," who Kelly assumed to be Ana hissed, a smile pasted on her face as she waved the misfit trio inside, closing the door with a solid 'thwack.' "You can set those boxes down right there ."

Footsteps traipsing in the direction of the foyer where they stood, two men, another woman and a brood of children appeared, squeals of excited childish chatter filling the space as all five children threw themselves at Cayson. Exchanging hugs before she could even get her long, black pea coat off she seemed to glow, grey eyes twinkling. Her lips forming a circle, the pigmentation of her red lipstick catching dim lighting she raised a hand to quiet her family, which worked immediately.

"Big monsters, little monsters, I'd like to introduce you to my two new best friends Kelly Severide and Leslie Shay. Kel, Shay, I'd like you to meet my oldest brother Chris, his wife Ana and their munchkins Tyler and Maggie who you've already met, and my other brother Cam, his wife Alice and their children, youngest to oldest, Jahna, Ian and Daelyn. Okay, everyone's met, can we eat?"

Returning the customary pinch for bad behavior that they'd been using, Kelly chuckled as Cayson squealed and pouted, making everyone around them laugh in earnest. Shaking hands with Cayson's family, Shay and Severide exchanged greetings and holiday salutations.

" , it's nice to see you again," Chris, grinned as he crouched to pick up the box of presents as Cameron picked up the deserts, sneaking a chocolate drizzled cookie before disappearing into what was assumed the kitchen.

"Nice to see you too sir. You've got a beautiful home."

"No sir, just Chris," Christopher said guiding the way to the living room where a large Christmas tree bedazzled in both glass and homemade ornaments emanated light. "Ana should have dinner done soon if you'd like to sit, would you like a beer, either of you?"

Both Shay and Kelly accepting, they watched as he disappeared, a young child popping up before them, Ian, if Kelly remembered correctly. "Hello," smiled Shay, crossing her skinny jean covered legs.

Wide blue eyes blinking, mouth working as if to say something Ian shook his head, climbing into Shay's lap. Not saying a word, he reclined against her, watching Rudolph on the large, flat screen TV. Awkwardly holding out her arms, Shay threw a look to her roommate who appeared just as confused, delicate laughter drawing their attention to Cayson who stood in the doorway to the room.

Kelly's breath caught as she stepped into the room, her high heels clicking on the hard wood floor. Even when he had picked her up she'd had her jacket on and now that she'd removed it, leaving it hung on a peg beside his leather jacket and Shay's Northface, he could finally see what she had been hiding. the classic 'Little Black Dress,' the one Cayson wore fell to just above the knee, with transparent black fabric forming a tank top from the sweetheart neckline up and over her shoulders. Wearing round toed black wedges and a soft looking long cream-colored cardigan over it she appeared of simple elegance. Swallowing thickly Kelly smiled at her.

"You look hot," Shay said, cutting him off before he could say anything eloquent. "Where'd you get that dress, it looks great on you."

Seated between them as her nephew crawled into her lap, Cayson toed off her shoes, revealing toe nails painted a fire engine red. Thinking he'd never seen the color look any better than it did when she wore it, Kelly looped his arm over her shoulders, relaxing a little into the couch.

"The boutique, Dakota's, on Monroe. You can borrow it if you'd like, for the firehouse Christmas party. Ian, please stop squirming." Jumping subjects easily, she leaned against Kelly ever so slightly, watching her nephew scuttle away with an amused look. Waiting until he was out of her shot she turned to Shay. "Sorry about that. Ian's our shy one and won't usually do something like that unless he really likes you."

"Then I'm honored. Speaking of Fifty-One, has our dear Severide invited you to the party? It'll be cheep booze, city chosen catering and cheesy nineties pop being DJ's by Mouch."

Laughing as Chris returned with the beers that he passed to her friends and a glass of wine for her, Cayson shook his head. "He hasn't, but the Chief beat him to it. He asked invited me to take some pictures and enjoy the evening nearly a month ago. Although, I'm sure he'd be okay with it if I attended first and worked second." She cocked her head in Kelly's direction. "So, , would you go with ME to your firehouse's party?"

Taking on the appearance of a deer in the headlights and choking on the sip of beer he'd taken, Kelly inhaled slowly. "I uh, sure, I guess."

Rubbing her hands down her thighs to smooth her dress as she stood, scratching at the back of her neck, Cayson flashed a crooked grin, nonchalantly brushing aside the watery look to it as she excused herself, almost tripping on a stray stuffed animal as she headed down the hall. A clear, foreign word rang out followed soon after by the sound of chiding and a chorus of "fifty cents to the swear jar!" Groaning when a hand smacked him on the chest, Kelly glared at his roommate.

"What was that for?" he growled, rubbing at the spot as he took another pull from the long-necked bottle.

Shaking her head in exasperation Shay stood and took her beer with her. "Idiot. If you need me, I'll be offering my help in the kitchen or I'll be trying to fix what you just screwed up."

Following the path Cayson took, Shay looked around the kitchen for her, knocking on the door jamb as Cayson's family stood along the counter whispering. As they all turned she smiled, rocking on her heels. "Hi. I was wondering if you needed any help with anything?"

Alice, the tall brunette sister-in-law, beamed, rushing over to Shay. "We can never have too much help. How are you with mashing potatoes?"

Trailing behind Cameron and Chris as they gave a tour of the oldest Valois home, making idle male chit-chat, Kelly nodded occasionally, commenting briefly on the subject of the Bears latest season. Eyes peeled in case they ran into Cayson who hadn't been seen since the incident in the living room, he berated himself, feeling like a complete ass.

"And this is the playroom," Chris said, pointing to the final door on the left at the top of the stairs, the door cracked while giggles came from inside. "Cayson probably spends more time in there than they do." Nudging the door open to reveal all the children and Cayson gathered around a table containing a small karaoke machine, Chris chuckled. "See?"

Standing dead center, surrounded by her little fans, Cayson held the microphone in one hand as she sang Carrie Underwood's "Jesus, Take the Wheel." Mesmerized, Kelly watched, catching her eye as she glanced their way, hitting a high run with smooth accuracy. Gazes hooked momentarily as the song came to a close she whispered something to Daelyn as she handed him the microphone and selected a song for him, slipping out of the room and closing the door most of the way behind her.

"Hi," she said, addressing them all with a nod. "Is it dinner time already?"

Cameron shook his head. "Almost though. We were just giving Severide the tour on our way to come grab you guys. Well you obviously need to talk, so we'll uh, be in the playroom." Smiling cheekily, eyes hinting at his concern, Cameron dragged a confused looking Chris into the room, door slamming shut behind the brother's.

"Stupid, delusional head shrinker," Cayson murmured, glaring at the door, tensing as work calloused hands touched her, smoothing along her forearm. "Nothing's wrong Kelly. You can ignore him." Trying to pull away she turned her glare on him as he looked at her.

"Cool it Cay." He warned as he noticed her free hand fisting in it's cast. Physically straightening her fingers he waited. "I apologize for earlier. You caught me off guard. I didn't mean to be an ass." His words were direct and to the point. Face and eyes softening he grinned at her. "Is your offer still extended?"

Shrugging she refused to meet his gaze. "Dunno."

Twirling her by the hand and pulling her close Kelly grinned. "Please? Cayson Valois will you please attend 51's Christmas party with me?"

Lips pursed she shook her head. "No."

He dropped her hand. "What do you mean 'no?'"

Snorting she brushed a stray curl away from her face and back towards the low chignon it'd been wrangled into. "I mean no, I wont go. I asked you rather awkwardly earlier and you didn't seem happy and now that I don't particularly feel like going you ask. We're in my brother's house, you're probably worried you'll piss them off and dinner's about to be served. If you really do mean it, ask me…spontaneously. When you aren't trying to impress anybody, okay? Who knows, maybe now I'll ask Shay to be my date." Ears perking as everyone was called to dinner, she poked her head into the playroom to let everyone in there know. "Come on, Alice's secret ravioli recipe is to die for."

Heels clomping down the stairs she led the contingency, leaving behind a shocked Kelly Severide. He'd just been turned down.


	13. Shock n' Awe

A/N: Happy Holidays everyone and I hope you enjoy this chapter :)-Alisabeth

* * *

Eyes darkened in a glare that was fixated on his best friend and roommate, Kelly Severide tugged uncomfortably on the collar of his white button up shirt, fidgeting as Shay secured the appropriate pins. Glancing at the clock over her shoulder, he huffed, batting her hands away when she declared herself done.

"I can't believe you're doing this," Shay chuckled, arms crossing over her chest as she watched him double check the text message he'd gotten from Christopher Valois that morning. "I know Cay said spontaneous but this…this is far more amusing."

Laying the jacket and cap on the bench seat of his truck Kelly shrugged. "What's more spontaneous and unexpected than this?" A smirk forming over his lips he hugged Shay, thanking her as he climbed carefully behind the wheel. Pulling out of the lot to the sound of her laughter and, ironically enough, ZZ Tops "Sharp Dressed Man." Humming along to psych himself up, Severide followed the familiar city streets to Baybridge Elementary School, keeping a white knuckled grip on the steering wheel. Inhaling and exhaling slowly he parked in a visitors lot, immediately picking out the '09 Dodge Charger that Cayson had bought to replace her totaled Jeep. Removing his jacket from the passenger's seat he shrugged into it, buttoning it deftly while holding the cap under his arm, forgoing the white, itchy gloves.

Patiently and understandingly waiting to be buzzed in by the school who'd already asked his name and who he was visiting, he tugged the door open when the door shuddered, the lock releasing. Taking a left into the main office to receive a pass he fought an uncommon flush as the female staff members began whispering, the receptionist smiling softly at him as he awkwardly signed the log book in exchange for a sticker with his name and the date on it. Holding it as not to ruin his dress blues, he thanked her, listening to instructions on how to get to room 36.

Waving over his shoulder as he took a left out into the hallway he quickly located the classroom he needed, peering into the window to make sure Cayson wasn't paying attention. Tyler, who'd been sitting in the seat closest to the door, noticed him first, beaming as he tip toed to open the door while one student's father presented, nodding when Kelly held a single finger to his lips, the universal sign for silence. Ducking down when Tyler motioned for him to, Kelly smiled.

"Aunty Cay's next," Tyler hissed.

Perfect. Remaining by the door as the class politely clapped for the father, a dentist, Kelly watched as Cayson shuffled to the front of the class room, slightly awkward with a flash drive in hand. Plugging it into the teacher's computer and selecting a file that was displayed on the Smartboard she hid behind the computer screen, her flash of fiery hair barely visible.

"Hello, my name is Cayson Valois, I'm Tyler's aunt and I'm a photographer. Though there are many forms of photography, I prefer landscape, cityscape and the occasional photos of people. To me, photography is about getting the words you want to say out without truly saying anything because, as the saying goes, a picture is worth a thousand words. Photography, in my opinion, expresses many things. Through lighting, subjects or the type of photo, many things can be expressed."

Clicking to enlarge a picture she'd taken from the fire that started it all she giggled softly. "Take this picture for instance. It's mid-afternoon, there's a fire and look," she moved the cursor so that it hovered over Gabriella and Shay, both in full gear. "Two paramedics, anxiously awaiting the call to save a life; be it that of one of their own coworkers or a complete stranger. They're worried, obvious in the tenseness in their shoulders, over the outcome and their chief standing to their right, awaits the time where he may have to pull his men out for their safety despite the fact that they may risk leaving behind civilians." Her voice was awed, gentle and reverent. Clearing her throat Cayson continued. "Photography," she said tapping the keys so that her photos appeared in a slideshow. "Photography is a form of never ending art that tells a story. Are there any questions?"

It was so silent that the birds outside the window didn't bother to chirp. Raising his hand, Tyler looked to be working to keep his features neutral.

"Aunt Cayson, Aunt Shay said the other night that it's possible to have the camera show what you're really feeling when you take a picture. Is that true?"

"Of course it is sweetheart and that's a good question. Has anyone ever seen a photograph where almost everything is blurry beside that one thing? Well think of that as the minds eye telling you what the photographer found important like this one…" she flipped to an image that Kelly had no idea she'd even taken. "It's family, my family and well, they're one of the most important things to me."

In the picture he and Shay leaned against the wall of the dining room at Chris's house early that week, surrounded by the children who were listening to the tales they were telling of the firehouse. Tingles alit in his stomach as she asked whether anyone else had any questions. Stepping forward, his dress shoes clicking on the tile flooring, he grinned.

"I have one if you have time to answer it," he said, his voice deeper and huskier than usual.

Popping up from behind the monitor, desk chair spinning Cayson's jaw dropped. "What're you…"

Continuing toward her, stopping only one he was a foot away Kelly smiled gently, reaching out with his free hand and taking hold of the one she didn't wear a cast on. Getting down on one knee he blocked out her stuttering and the whispers from behind him.

"Cayson Valois, I know I screwed up before, but will you do me the honor of attending Firehouse 51's Annual Christmas party as my date rather than just a friend?"

Her chest heaving as she inhaled sharply, he watched her and waited, listening to the various answer's being shouted behind him. Crouching to his level Cayson peered into his eyes, surprised to find that they were completely open, emotion flowing through them.

The tip of her tongue darting out to wet her lip she nodded slowly. "Yes," she whispered, watching his reaction from beneath her lashes. Cheers sounded behind them, and grinning, Kelly helped her to her feet, pulling her into a hug and swinging her in a circle. Caught up in a moment he dropped a kiss onto her lips, enjoying the warmth before pulling back in surprise. Their eyes locked it felt as if they were the only two in the world. In that moment, both the angel and the devil on his shoulder were subdued, the pain he felt on a day-to-day basis gone, and warmth blossoming where his heart rested.

* * *

Review please :)


	14. Party

A/N: Well I hope everyone had a great Holiday. Here's chapter 14- Alisabeth

* * *

Head thrown back in laughter as she watched Gabby and Shay fight over the last of their pizza Cayson grinned, arms thrown over the back of the couch as Tommy huffed and rolled his eyes, peering at his nails with a slight smirk. Eyes dancing in amusement, she glanced at the clock, grin widening as it struck four.

"Alrighty ladies," she grinned, slapping her thighs as she stood. "Are we all ready to submit to being human Barbie dolls for the next two hours?" It was a rhetorical question and as Shay groaned around her bite of pizza, Cayson rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, Tommy said it would be low key for once."

Stripping off her thick hoodie Gabby sighed, toeing off her boots. "Who's going first?" Gathering the array of makeup and the dress she'd brought with her she waited patiently for an answer.

"Well Shay needs to hit the shower first and I don't really care," supplied Cayson. "It's up to you."

Standing easily, rolling up the sleeves of his pale blue button up Tommy's smirk widened as he took Gabby's belongings. "Come on sweetheart, you can go first. Please change into the blue robe that has been provided and then take a seat at the vanity and we'll begin." His footsteps creating an even click against hardwood he disappeared into the guest bedroom, setting up the makeup and his tools as Gabby went to change in Cayson's room, nose wrinkled ever so slightly.

Following Tommy and berating him for teasing Gabby, Cayson stripped to her underwear, slipping on a satin, scarlet colored dressing gown, having no qualms about changing in front of her friend. "All I'm saying, T, is that Gabs isn't quiet used to your…unique, form of teasing. Give her a break," Cayson said gently, unzipping the garment bag labeled 'G.D' and hanging the beautiful cream-colored dress Gabby had brought. "Oh, pretty."

Laughing gently as she perched at the edge of the stool before the vanity Gabriella grinned, calling a thank you over her shoulder as she stiffened slightly, not expecting the jolt as Tommy turned her away from the mirror. "Antonio's wife gave it to me for my birthday last year. You don't think it's a little inappropriate for a work function do you?"

Picking at the soft cotton blend Cayson shook her head. "I like it, I mean I haven't seen it on you but if you feel as if the neckline dips too low I can give you something to wear under it like a bandeau top or a cami. Besides, I think Matt'll like it." Smirking, Cayson ducked with a shriek as a hair brush flew in her direction. "Hey!"

Glaring playfully as she skipped down the hallway to her bedroom, Cayson spun, dancing into the room. Finding her own dress that she'd hung up for the occasion she brought it back to the guest room to show her friend. Hanging it on the door to the closet, she stepped aside.

"I wasn't sure what to wear so I settled on this, you can't go wrong with VictoriaSecret, right?" A navy blue Ponte Peplum that would most likely hit at midthigh, the dress was sexy chic, sheer inlays set beneath the bust and around the neckline.

Brown eyes roving over the fabric Gabriella agreed. "What are you wearing with it?"

Cayson groaned. "That's the problem, I have no idea. I'm stuck on choosing between navy, nude or silver heels."

Tommy tsked. "Have I taught you nothing young Padawan? Navy blue is a supposed 'neutral' color. Go with either the silver or the nude to liven it up. Jewelry wise, it depends on the shoe, but I'm thinking your normal studs are fine along with some of your bangles. You don't want to go over board."

A snicker came from the doorway. "You can practically smell the estrogen in here," Shay grinned, stepping into the room in what nearly gave Tommy a heart attack.

"No, no, no, no, no," he snarled, viciously pointing the large blush brush he held at the blonde. "I hear, that despite the fact that this is a work function for a male dominated fire department, this is somewhat of a big thing for the station. You are NOT wearing jeans and a button down if I have anything to say about this," he hissed.

Fairly amused, Cayson and Gabby watched Shay attempt to protest as Tommy continuously cut her off using the word 'No.'

"Cayson, I don't care if you do it while she kicks and screams, but drag this…this… dammit I cant even think of the word! Just… take her and find her a dress to wear tonight." Pinching the bridge of his nose he looked away, dabbing fiercely at the palette he held in one hand.

Shrugging Cayson looped her arm through that of the petulant blonde. "You heard the man, you've got to wear a dress. Come on, I'm sure I have something that will fit you."

Cajoling Shay into the emerald dressing gown that Tommy had provided just for her, Cayson threw open the door to her walk in, separating a row of shirts to get to a row of dresses, nearly a dozen and a half in numbers. Shocked at the vast majority, Shay ran a hand over the fabrics.

"Tommy and my mother seem to think I need to dress like a lady, so at least once a year they each send me about two. Although, there are some that I've picked up recently," Cayson said softly, thumbing through some. "Do you see any that you like?"

Shay shrugged, peering closely at some before continuing on. "I'm not really a dress person so, I don't know."

"Well, you've got fair skin so how about…" Cayson's fingers stopped on a sheath of bright colored fabric. "This one!"

Yanking the hanger free of the rod she held up a mint green colored dress that looked absolutely gorgeous with Shay's fair complexion. With a front and back V-shaped neckline, a gold tinted zipper on the front and folded shoulders in the back it would be perfect to compliment the paramedics, tall, lithe form.

"I'm not sure Cay, that's more you than me," Shay said, trying to push the dress and the robe that her counterpart was nudging towards her away.

Exhaling so that her bangs lifted from her forehead, Cayson planted a first on her hip. "Can you just try it, for me? I'll keep Kelly out of trouble for an entire week. Please?"

Nibbling on her lower lip Shay nodded reluctantly, taking the robe and disappearing into the bathroom to change once more, returning with a quirk of her lips. "Can we get this over with?"

* * *

Her camera bag slung over her shoulder as she strut towards the rented gymnasium arm in arm with Gabriella and Shay, Cayson fought a growing grin, listening to the idle chit chat that was made as they escaped into the building, shrugging off the cold. Hips swaying to the sound of music that was playing from beyond the second set of doors she rolled her eyes as Shay mockingly wolf whistled at Candidate Mills, causing him to blush. Waving to a grumbling Otis as he lugged in a cooler she felt the excitement building despite the fact that she hadn't made it in to the 'real' party yet. Heels echoing on tiled flooring she smirked, catching the incredulous look that her companions shot Mouch as they stepped inside, finding him sitting beside a set of speakers that were playing recent music, One Direction's Live While We're Young causing the children present to jump around the space deemed the dance floor.

"Okay, who stole Mouch's collection of Sinatra, Springsteen and Adams?" Gabby remarked as she searched for an open table, dragging her friends towards the far right corner.

"Well, I didn't steal it, per se, I may have just set him up with a mixed CD of stuff I put together for tonight," Cayson said innocently, hugging Chief Bowden as she passed.

"You're a God send," Shay muttered, "Cause I swear, if I had to listen to Severide sing along with Summer of 69 one more year I would have gone cra… Why are you flinching?"

"Because I may have left that on the playlist," Cayson admitted, shuffling to put Gabriella between her and the blonde as they got to the table.

"Make it two weeks, he sleeps on your couch tonight and I'll let it go," Shay bargained, dropping into the chair to the left of MattCasey who watched their exchange before sharing a look with a confused Severide who'd stood to greet them.

"Deal," Cayson shot back, hugging Matt as she bypassed him to take the open seat between he and Kelly. "Hey handsome," she grinned, setting her camera bag on the chair she'd looped her leather jacket over, opening it to search for her short distance lens.

Receiving a kiss on the forehead and a quiet 'you look beautiful' from her date she apologized briefly, kissing him on the cheek as she slipped away, looping the strap around her neck as she lapped the perimeter of the gym slowly. Finger depressing the shutter every few seconds she checked the screen following the moment she'd spent on Christopher Herrmann and his wife, admiring the obvious love that was present in their eyes as they swayed to the newer, slower version of "Holding out for a Hero" from Footloose. Snapping one of Peter Mills and his sister laughing at the table beside theirs she checked her nearly full SD card, taking a few more on her second lap as she returned to her table.

"Sorry about that," she said, slipping into her seat surprised to find a glass of what seemed like Diet Coke waiting for her. Thanking Kelly as she took a sip she secured her camera, done for now. "So, how's everyone been?

Conversing until the announcement that the food was done she stood to get in line behind Kelly, accepting a plate from him and wincing at the pressure on the pads of her feet. The heels were pinching and she was really beginning to regret wearing them. Filling her dish with various foods, she picked up an extra napkin on her way back to the table, resolving to end the pain.

Toeing of her heels under the table and drawing one leg beneath her on the chair she elbowed Kelly as he chuckled at her, his arm looped behind her and giving her a cushion to lean against. Sticking her tongue out at him she reached over and stole an olive from his plate. Shrieking in laughter when he poked her in the side in retaliation, she ignored the look she was receiving from their table, pinching his forearm when he stole her biscuit.

"Wow," snorted Matt, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched them in amusement. "You two act like an old married couple."

Both flushing, they blushed deeper as Shay smirked and added her two cents. "You should see them when we get take out from ImperialGarden. They order two separate dishes and then divvy them up between the two."

Thrusting a foot out to catch the blonde sitting across from her, Cayson settled comfortably as Shay reached down to rub her calf. With the meal ending, their conversation picked up, making them one of the most rowdy tables in the place sans the ones with children. Abruptly the music cut out, Mouch standing while he finished chewing, waving a hand to gain everyone's attention.

"Alright everyone, the little music fairy that put this all together has deemed the rest of the evening group and or couples dancing so, bah." Fluttering a hand he pressed play, allowing Brantley Gilbert's "You Don't Know Her Like I Do," to twinkle through the speakers.

Head bobbing along to the introductory beat, Cayson watched couples take the floor, proud of how the night was coming along. A hand resting on her bare shoulder, she looked up.

"May I have this dance?" Kelly asked, grinning boyishly as he extended a calloused palm to her, picking up the hand that she had resting on the table.

"Well it depends," she responded, already beginning to unfurl from her position. "Do I have to put my shoes on?"

Shaking his head he curled an arm around her waist and pulled her close. "All you have to do is let me hold you."

Feeling her face and her blood warming Cayson stood, finding herself pressed front to front with Kelly. "Then lead the way."

Guided to the dance floor she curled against him, resting her head on his chest as they swayed in a gentle, continuous circle. An arm wound around his neck, she enjoyed the safe feeling of his palm pressed to her lower back, his other hand holding hers against his heart. Staying that way through two more songs she pulled back, daze-like, as she blinked in the dim lighting. Glancing at her thin, silver watch, she fought a yawn, surprised that it was already nine o'clock.

"You getting tired?" Kelly whispered, the words muffled from where his lips were pressed against her hair.

Nodding against he soft sweater she shrugged. "S'okay though. It's no biggie."

"Well, are you too tired for a piece of chocolate cake from Dominic's?"

She pulled back quickly. " I'm never to tired for a piece of Liz's cake!"

Laughing at her he separated, keeping a hold of her hand as he made the way back to the table. Helping her into her jacket before shrugging into his own he waved to their table mates. "Night guys."

Cayson pressed a hand to his chest. "Wait a sec. Where are your keys?"

Reaching into his interior pocket he extracted the key chain, dangling it above her. Leaning against him and taking it as she put her shoes back on Cayson rolled her eyes. Tossing it to Shay she rolled her neck.

"Why are you giving Shay my keys?" Kelly questioned, running a massaging thumb along the nape of her neck.

"Because she's kicking you out of the apartment as punishment for you singing along to BryanAdams. You're bunking with Ro on the couch tonight," she teased, handing him the keys to her car while loading her belongings.

"When was this decided?" he asked incredulously.

"When we got here. Suck it up, I'll make omelets in the morning. Now come on, I want cake!" barely avoiding to stomp her foot like a child, she cocked an eyebrow as Matt, Gabby and Shay chuckled.

Shaking his head, Kelly said his goodbyes, wrapping an arm around her waist as he led them out, nodding to those who passed by. Hitting the alarm button on her keys once they got to the parking lot he located the car, asking her to call in their dessert order.

* * *

Nose constantly twitching as the scent of triple chocolate cake tickled her nostrils Cayson fought a moan, biting her lip the closer they got to her apartment. Her keys jingling as Kelly bounced them in his palm she shuffled along, impatient to get inside and get a fork.

"You know, you're starting to resemble a rabbit with all the twitching," Kelly teased, unlocking the door and letting her in, watching her drop her heels in favor of bolting into the kitchen, fishing out silverware and a jug of milk. "Serve it up Cay, I'll walk Rogue and be right back."

Disappearing with her dog before she could respond his laughter echoed down the corridor. Rolling her eyes and doing as he asked, she divvied up the large chunk of cake, pouring two glasses of milk and decorating the plate with a dollop of whipped cream. Leaving them on the island she dragged herself to her room, tucking her camera into it's cubby while abandoning her heels in the bottom of her closet. Unzipping her dress as much as she could she wiggled about, maneuvering to get it down the rest of the way. Stripping, she searched for a set of pajamas, shivering in her lingerie. Removing her bra, tugging on a tank top and one of Kelly's hoodie she found a pair of sleep shorts, slathering on some jasmine scented lotion as the door opened, claws clicking.

"Babe?" Kelly called out.

"In the bedroom, I'll be out in a sec," she called back, removing all the pins from her hair and brushing it out. "Can you braid my hair for me?"

"Can I eat my cake first?"

Padding down the hall she nodded, serving up the cake as she eased down beside him. Sitting in silence as they ate and watched a rerun of 'How I Met Your Mother,' Cayson yawned, easing between his legs and handing him her elastic once they were both done. Falling asleep to the rhythmic twist of her hair as Kelly plaited it she brought her knees to her chest, resting her forehead against them as they dozed. Finishing the braid and glancing down Kelly chuckled, lifting Cayson onto the couch as he gathered the dirty dishes, washing them quickly and setting them aside to dry.

Carrying Cayson easily, he tip toed to her room, laying her on the large, queen sized bed. Stepping away towards her chest of drawers for his pajamas, he stopped as a loose hand grasped his wrist.

"Stay," Cayson muttered sleepily. "M' cold."

Leaning forward and kissing her cheek, Kelly nuzzled her neck. "Just let me change and I'll be right back."

Whimpering slightly she curled up even smaller beneath the comforter. "M'kay. Night Kel."

Smoothing back her bangs as he stripped off his sweater and undid his belt Kelly grinned. "Night princess."

* * *

So if anyone is wondering what dresses the girls wore just Google…

Cayson: VictoriaSecret Peplum Ponte dress; or you can check it out on the VictoriaSecret website

Shay: CandiceDress/DryLake in mint green

And Gabby: Angelic Dress sheike


	15. Breakfast for Two

A/N: So this is the first chapter of 2013 and I'd like to wish everybody a happy, healthy, and prosperous New Year. To those who reviewed, I'd like to say thank you, and to those who complained that Gabby's dress was the same as the one she wore to her cousin's party I'd like to point out that she tried on a light pink/cream colored strapless at the boutique but when she and Matt attended the party she wore a royal blue body con dress. Have a great week,-Alisabeth

* * *

Eyelids fluttering and her stomach growling in protest, Cayson groaned, rolling onto her side and curling closer to the warm, snoring bulk beside her. Her arm winding over Kelly's waist she grinned sleepily, burying her head into his bare chest while her fingers twisted in the chain of his St. Florien pendant, her nails dragging slightly over defined pectorals. Enjoying the feel of sinfully male flesh beneath her finger tips she sighed, regrettably sitting up as her stomach grumbled once more. The sheets falling to her waist as she slid across to the edge of the mattress she cast a final look over her shoulder, shuffling first to retrieve her robe and then out of the bedroom, scratching behind Rogue's ears as she yawned, stumbling once on the way to the kitchen. Remembering that she'd promised omelet's she started pursuing the cupboards, flicking on her music as she pulled out various pans.

The shuffled playlist starting with Hunter Hayes' "Somebody's Heartbreak" as she set a skillet on the back burner to heat she swayed, searching the refrigerator for the pack of bacon she'd bought earlier that week. Cutting open the packaging, she washed her hands, dropping half the strips into the skillet, listening to the hiss and pop of warming grease. Wrapping the left over strips and setting them back in the fridge she reached for a second, smaller pan, setting thinly sliced halves of buttered sweetbread inside. The varied scents tickling her nose she beamed, tongue darting out to lick her lips as she gathered vegetables and eggs from the fridge.

"Peppers, cheese and ham," she muttered as she set the items on the counter, rising onto her tiptoes to retrieve her cutting board, a large knife already at the ready. Remembering how Kelly liked his omelets from the times that gone out for breakfast or he'd made them she began to chop, bits of red and green pepper ending up in a bowl while the rest of the whole pieces became strips for her to snack on through out the day. Dicing the slices of thick deli ham she hummed, the song she'd declared the Father-daughter song for whenever she got married playing. Heartland's gently vocals and gentle acoustics in 'I Loved Her First' were absolutely heart warming.

Jumping and brandishing her knife as thick, muscular arms wound around her waist, a stubbly face resting in the crook of her neck, she fought a shriek, dropping the knife to the counter as she spun to berate Kelly. Hand pressed to her chest she glared, ignoring the boyish twinkle in his eyes.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Cayson demanded, inhaling and exhaling slowly as she tried to calm her racing pulse.

Plucking a piece of green bell pepper from the baggy she'd placed them in he popped it in his mouth, chewing thoroughly and swallowing while staring at her unblinkingly.

"Sorry babe," he said eventually, grinning as he dropped a kiss on her forehead. "Whatcha making?"

Exasperatedly she plopped a hand on her hip, picking the knife up in her free hand. "Breakfast like I promised. Now, two or three eggs?"

"Two," he responded, picking up a spatula and shuffling the sweetbread around, peeking at the side that was face down in the skillet. Flipping the pieces professionally, he set the spatula down in favor of a set of tongs while she made his omelet. Shuffling and flipping the bacon, he lowered the heat on the burner ever so slightly. Leaning against the counter watching Cayson multitasked with his breakfast and her own sunny side up eggs he had to admire the fluidity that they had eased into.

"Can you hand me two plates, please?" she asked softly over Katy Perry's "Teenage Dream," internally marveling in how the song fit the moment.

Closing in behind her and reaching above her into the cupboard he handed her two plates, his body brushing hers. Laying the bacon on a paper plate layered in paper towels he pat away the remnants of grease before carefully laying three strips on each plate. Depositing the eggs on the appropriate plates Cayson reached for the pan of sweetbread, sliding them around once more before plating them.

"I'll carry these to the island, can you get drinks?" Kelly asked, silverware and napkins in one hand while he balanced the plates on his forearm, thankful for years of filling in when Dominic's was down a waiter.

"Black coffee and OJ for you and chocolate milk for me, already on it," she grinned, setting a mug and two glasses on the counter, the Keurig percolating to life as she set the mug beneath it and a MaxwellHouse cup inside. Mixing up her own beverage and pouring the bottle of Tropicana with Pulp she kept especially for him, she brought those to the island first, returning for his coffee. Making sure all burners were off she picked up the mug, admiring the warmth that spread up her arms as she made her way to the high barstool beside Kelly's, passing the coffee on as she sat.

Popping the yolk on her eggs and dipping bits of her bread in it she listened to him talk softly, telling her about the days since she'd last seen him. Crunching on the crispy bacon, cooked to a degree they both like she leaned into him, barely noticing that he'd yet to put a shirt on. Realizing that she could have done a lot worse in the friend department she eyed him.

"Hey Kelly," she said after a moment. "Thanks."

Confused he raised an eyebrow, wiping his mouth on his napkin. "For what?" he asked around a sip of coffee.

"For being you; I mean, I know that everyone thinks you've mellowed down in the past couple months but I think you've always been like this. The kind, caring Prince Charming beneath the ruggedly badass exterior. You're kind of a breath of fresh air after all the jack asses I dealt with in the east."

"You're welcome," he said though it sounded like a question. "But, I'm really not Prince Charming he was too perfect. I'm more…JohnSmith."

Upon her laughter he shrugged. "What, I've got niece's too."


	16. Happy New Years

A/N: So, since I had such strongly mixed emotions about Shay's accident and Kelly's coming out I've decided to tweak the story line a bit. However, before I continue onto the chapter there is two people I'd like to thank for their continued support of Image in the Flames; Un Nuovo Scrittore and DracoMalfoysSweetGirl92. Their continuous reviews and allowing me to PM them at all hours of the day has certainly helped me bounce ideas and discuss character dynamics. –Alisabeth

Disclaimer: (I should probably be doing more of these…hmm.) I do not own Chicago Fire, despite the fact that I like to play with the characters, and the lovely Christi Severide is a product of DracoMalfoysSweetGirl92 who's given me permission to borrow her.

It was eerily, uncomfortably quiet and as Cayson slid the last of the baked goods into their tins she shuddered. Fighting the urge to peer around corners as she began to quickly wash the last of the dishes she attempted to let herself relax, having become used to constant noise to the point where silence overwhelmed her. Swallowing thickly, the paranoia becoming ridiculous she rinsed the suds from her hands, drying them on a towel and praying that the scent of cookie dough would eventually leave her flesh. Retrieving her rings as she came up with a game plan, she wrinkled her nose as she put them on the correct fingers, having to remove her Claddagh ring and turn it around once she realized that it'd been on backwards.

Berating herself for her silliness, she rolled her neck, feeling giddy as the repetitive 'pop-pop' relieved the ache that had been plaguing her since morning. Patting Rogue on the shoulder as she passed, producing a long, deep W.B Mason box she loaded it up with goodies, making note that she's have to restock her boxes. Humming as she set the box down, lid secured she fingered the selection of garments hanging by the door, contemplating whether she wanted to wear an actual jacket for once or a regular sweatshirt given that the weather had been up and down. Glancing out the window at the setting sun, evidence from the recent snow still present she opted for her pea coat, groaning as the scratchy wool bit at her neck. Leaving it unbuttoned she perked up at the sight of her watch displaying that it was ten o'clock. Two hours until the ball would drop. Shouldering her purse, balancing the box and making sure her keys were in hand she fought a yawn as she locked up her residence, sashaying quickly down the hall and cheerfully greeting her neighbors. Ignoring the looks, they sent her she hummed, a habit she had been getting into more recently.

Loading the trunk of her car easily she slid behind the wheel, turning over the engine and flicking on the radio as she adjusted both her mirrors and her seatbelt, thankful that the Christmas music was finally over. In what was almost second nature she reversed and pulled forward, absently turning when necessary as she focused on a new idea. Parallel parking at what the guys had teasingly deemed 'her spot,' right at the edge of the drive behind Matt's pickup she stretched her neck to make sure that all apparatus were present.

"Perfect," she muttered to herself, pocketing her keys and glancing about for any on coming traffic before exiting her vehicle, the trunk popping with a press of the button under the dash. Head in the clouds as she moved about she grunted, flinching when she ran into somebody just outside of the side entrance. "I'm so-" she started to apologize, stopping short. "Christi?"

Shock wouldn't begin to cover how she felt to see her college roommate standing before her, pleasantly flushed in the face with a child at her side. A smile dancing across her pretty face, Christie Pierce laughed, leaning forward to embrace the red head.

"Cayson? It's so great to see you again! How've you been?" Christie beamed, brushing strands of curly hair from her flushed face. Twinkling eyes danced, giving her friend a brief once over. "You look great."

Cayson returned the gesture. "I've been good and you?"

Christie tilt her head side to side, her hand unconsciously travelling to her abdomen. "Good, I've been good."

Cayson nodded, turning her attention to the child who was watching her hesitantly. Setting the box aside, she crouched, holding her hand out with a gentle grin. "Hi sweetheart, I'm Cayson."

The child just blinked at her, causing both women to chuckle.

"Cay, this is my daughter Maddie. Maddie, this is my friend Cayson, can you say hi?"

Maddie shrugged her little shoulders, watching Cayson carefully. "Hi," she said softly, the words barely a whisper.

Cayson had an idea. Fishing through until she found the container labeled with Shay's name, she cracked the lid, holding it out to the child. "Would it be alright for Ms. Maddie to have a cookie? There M&M, no nuts."

Upon receiving consent, Maddie's slight frown turned into a smile that lit up her face as a small hand reached for the biggest cookie on top. "Thank you!"

Chuckled Cayson placed the tin down. "You're welcome. Well, Chris, it was great seeing you again but I've got to get inside before they smell the cookies and hunt me down. Oh! Do you have a cell phone, maybe we can arrange lunch or coffee one day soon?" Already fishing out her cell, Cayson waited for an answer, catching her lip between her teeth.

Christie nodded, routing about to produce her own mobile device. Trading and entering their phone numbers, they shared a grin, waving in departure. Watching her old friend go with a grin, Cayson fought a giggle, pocketing her cell phone as she lugged the box once more. Knocking to alert Hadley, who was passing through the bay, to let her in, she beamed at the shy firefighter, kissing him on the cheek, and taking the path to the break room door carefully, not wanting to fall on the concrete flooring. Bumping the door open with her hip, she whistled sharply, drawing everyone's attention.

"I come bearing gifts!" she exclaimed, laughing as the men scuttled to their feet and swarmed her as she made for the table.

Unloading the tins into a neat row, she popped the lids, keeping four from view. "Before I get the milk and allow you to attack like rabid animals that haven't eaten which I know is bull, I'd like to wish you all a happy, safe, prosperous 2013." Carefully backing away, she bolted behind Kelly, her box still in hand. "Alright! Dig in."

Watching them zoom in on the baked goods, she shook her head in astonishment, looking from Matt to Shay to Gabby and then Kelly who watched in amusement.

"Dear Lord, it's like they've never had homemade baked goods," she uttered causing them to chuckle. Leaning into Kelly she snorted as Mouch near growled at Mills who backed away with his hands raised in surrender. "Anyways, I've got stuff for you guys too. For Lieutenant Casey, a batch of Reese's Peanut Butter and M&M cookies. Don't worry, I made sure to only use mini Reese's and blue m&m. For Paramedic Dawson, a batch of Snicker doodles. Moreover, for Ms. Leslie Elisabeth Shay, a batch of 'you lived noisily on my couch to the point were silence annoys me' chocolate chip and green M&M's. I'll be right back.

Smirking at Kelly's protest of not getting a batch to himself, she winked, making her way to were Chief Bowden leaned against the far wall watching his firefighters, arms crossed over his barrel of a chest.

"Sir?" she said softly, clutching the forest green tin close to her. "I've brought you something."

Eyes flicking to hers and settling on her with a deep stare he nodded, accepting the cookies as she held them out. Watching her as he opened the lid, he blinked owlishly. "Are these…"

She filled in the rest of the sentence. "Blackberry-sage Thumbprint cookies? Why yes they are. Kelly mentioned when we were at the grocery store that you liked some cookie that had blackberries and sage in it, so I Google'd the recipe."

A grin lit up the usually stoic man's face as he bit into one. Finishing it and capping the tin, he held it close, guarding it. "Thank you Cayson, I really appreciate this and they're delicious."

Smiling even wider, she shrugged, flushing. "You're welcome sir."

Fighting the urge to skip back over to Kelly she stopped at his side just as the alarm went off, dispatch announcing that Squad 3, Ambulance 61 and Truck 81 were needed at a Truck Vs. Wall collision on West Main. Listening to them all groan as they moved to suit up she chuckled.

"Don't worry, I'll protect the cookies," she chuckled, moving to cap them as the men dispersed, Gabby and Shay already gone. Receiving a kiss on the forehead from Kelly as he passed she spun in a circle, clutching a lid to her chest. The butterflies in her abdomen aflame she did a little dance before realizing that the Chief was laughing. Silently she covered the cookies, slightly mortified.

Sitting on the couch an hour and fifteen minutes later, with only ten minutes until the ball dropped, Cayson sighed, thankful that she'd forgotten to remove her Kindle from her purse. Skimming the words of the book she'd downloaded most recently, she bopped along to her music, shrieking with a jump as someone wrapped their arms around her from behind. Yanking out an ear bud, she glared, looking up at Kelly who had his eyebrows raised in amusement.

"That wasn't funny," she pouted, getting a few chuckles from everyone else. Flipping them off she shut off her e-reader, flushing at the look Kelly was giving her, having obviously read over her shoulder for a brief moment. Okay, so certain books were obviously not for public reading.

Making chitchat and watching the firefighters continue to devour the cookies Cayson shushed them all as Carson Daly came on, making a final announcement as the music cut out and the final countdown came on screen. Watching from the edge of her seat as the count down reached ten she vibrated with energy, pitching in along with many others once it had reached ten. With every decrease in number, her hands shook a little harder until the confetti flew and the clock reached zero when she launched herself at Kelly who was sitting on the arm of the couch.

Her arms winding around his neck as her fingers delved into his dark hair to gently massage his scalp she ignored both the tingling in her lips as they met his and the wolf whistles that sounded around them. Angling her head for better access as he slipped his tongue along the seam of her lips she pulled back, breathless.

"Happy New Year," she said softly, face warm as she stared at him.

His ears turning pink at the tips Kelly grinned. "Well Happy New Year to you too."

Yup, that was definitely the way to start 2013.


	17. The First Date

"Just a little bit longer," Kelly Severide said softly as he drove through Chicago, his eyes searching for a parking space in the expansive lot of the quant restraunt, Le Papillion. Listening as Cayson sighed he fought a grin, the butterflies in his stomach increasing two fold. Easing his truck into the perfect space he fought a shudder as he removed his keys from the ignition, unbuckling and quickly rounding the hood to the passengers side. Opening the door and blocking the exit with his body he laid a gentle hand on smooth, exposed thighs.

"Kelly?" Cayson asked, her hand blindly travelling up his forearm as her vision was still blocked by the blindfold secured carefully around the upper half of her face. "Are we here?"

Capturing her hand in one of his own, Kelly confirmed her suspicions as he eased his other hand around to rest on her hip, guiding her lower body to the edge of the seat, tugging cautiously on her fingers as her feet reached for the ground. Steadying herself in her heels before slipping off the bench seat, Cayson's nose scrunched, attempting to sniff out their location. Watching in amusement as he locked his truck, Kelly wound an arm around her waist, walking beside her to the entrance. Pausing just inside the doors he removed her blindfold, his rough palm brushing the side of her face.

Stepping up to the hostess as Cayson looked around Cayson kept an eye on her as he gave the petite blonde behind the counter his name and reservation.

After a moment of searching the blonde shook her head. "I'm sorry sir, but it seems as if your reservation was never confirmed," she said, hazel eyes blinking emotionlessly.

His butterflies leaving in exchange of anger, Kelly fought to keep his voice low. "But I called two weeks ago to make this reservation," he near hissed, blue eyes darkening. "I called again yesterday to make sure it was still good and was reassured that I'd have a table for two come seven o'clock."

Noticing the muscles in Kelly's shoulders tense as she glanced away from the painting on the wall, Cayson frowned, hooking a finger through one of the belt loops on his lower back. "Is everything okay?" she asked softly, concern flooding her as she eyed the scowling hostess.

Jaw ticking Kelly shook his head. "They lost our reservation and don't have a table," he growled, disappointment in his eyes as he looked down at her.

Cayson shrugged. "Well, okay. How about we go somewhere else?"

Kelly's brows furrowed as he allowed himself to be pulled towards the entrance, maneuvering around the laughing couple he vaguely recognized as a Chicago Bear's player and his wife. "You're not upset?" he questioned, stopping short and trying to turn around when he heard the quarter back thank the hostess for creating a seven o'clock reservation for him last minute. "Sonof…"

Cayson squeaked softly, pulling harder against Kelly, who had about six inches and thirty pounds on her. "Really Kel, let it go, it's fine with me. Come on, give me your keys." Hand held, palm up and finally free of its cast, she waited, smiling warmly and kissing his jaw as he handed over his truck keys. "Thank you."

Switching places to where that she drove and he wore the blindfold, she hummed, Kip Moore's "Beer Money" playing lowly in the background as she turned over the engine.

"Geez Cay, it's like you have some freaky ESP that tells you just when this song is on," Kelly teased, reclining in his seat with his arms crossed and his head tilt to rest against the rear window. "Well, this and that song about the Air force."

"Air Force Ranger Infantry," she corrected absently, fingers tapping as she took the labyrinth of streets to get to the destination she had in mind. "I like it, it reminds me of my grandfather."

"That's where your middle name comes from, right? Aviana, like Avian as in bird. He was a pilot right?"

"Yes sir," she grinned, her teeth flashing white behind her upturned, red painted lips. "It's different but I like it." Easing into a parking space street-side outside their destination she killed the radio and got out, mimicking his actions from earlier.

Settling between his thighs, her hands routing to place Kelly's keys in his pocket Cayson ran her hand along his jaw, loving the fact that while he was never clean shaven, he was never overly scruffy either. "Alright, we're here," she said softly, placing a kiss at the corner of his mouth and making sure not to leave a lip print.

"Can I take the blindfold off?" Kelly asked.

Nodding though he couldn't see it, Cayson started on the buttons of his shirt. "And your button up too, there'll be no need for it here." Beginning to remove the pins from her hair, Cayson dumped them in the interior pocket of her purse, allowing beautifully natural curls to bounce around her face.

"Are we at the apartment?" he smirked, removing the blindfold and stopping, dropping it to the floorboards as he reached for the buttons of his shirt. "The diner? What are we doing here?"

Ruffling her curls Cayson rolled her eyes playfully. " I figured, we both prefer burgers to caviar and we spent to much time at Dominic's as is, so this is the next best place. No fancy candles, no silence, no awkward staff. Just wonderfully greasy home cooked food, a game on in the corner and from what I've heard, some really good dessert. Please?" Tugging at his fingers she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Alright," Kelly huffed overdramatically. Handing her his leather jacket, he removed the loose button up, leaving it on the seat as he shrugged his jacket on over his wife beater. Better, much better, he mused.

Heading into the diner first, Cayson waved to Peter who was manning the counter and Elise who was on her way back into the kitchen. Staking claim to the booth farthest from everyone and in an empty section she waited for Kelly, removing her own leather and plucking a menu from the holder on the table.

"Aren't you dressed all fancy," Peter Mills smirked, holding his order pad in hand as he walked over, eyeing the door Kelly had passed through onto the way to the bathroom. Gathering that he'd have a few minutes he sat opposite Cayson. "What are you doing her, beautiful."

Laughing at the relaxed posture of the Candidate who'd become almost like another brother to her Cayson shrugged. "Dinner plans fell through and I wanted to come here instead. What do you recommend?" Ignoring the menu and specials board Cayson leaned forward, elbows on the table.

Peter snorted. "Not to be biased, but everything; Elise is cooking tonight so… But honestly, it depends on what you're in the mood for."

"Hmm that's helpful," she uttered. "Okay, I guess I'll look at the menu. Can you come back when Kelly's here?"

"I'm here," came Kelly's voice over her shoulder, taking the seat Mills quickly vacated. "Candidate," he greeted with a simple nod.

Exasperated Cayson planted her hands on her hips. "We're not at the firehouse; can we please use first names, not titles?"

Both men shared a look and shook their heads. "We're good," they chorused.

"Anyways, what can I get you guys to drink?" Mills grinned, arms behind his back in the 'at ease' posture.

"Diet Coke for me please," Cayson ordered, eyes skimming the menu. Dammit, everything sounded so good.

"Regular coke," Kelly ordered, tacking on a please when Cayson looked up.

Promising to return shortly, Peter disappeared through the kitchens revolving door. Watching him go, Cayson bounced. "Can I ask you a question?"

****Swallowing thickly, Kelly gave a half shrug. "Depends?"

Pursing her lips in thought Cayson beamed. "Why did your parent's name you Kelly? I mean, it's not a typical boys name."

Blushing he rubbed the back of his neck. "On their first date they went and saw Gene Kelly and Judy Garland in "For Me and My Gal" which was being played in a marathon showing. From how my mom told the story to me growing up, she chose the name because, sitting beside my father in the theatre watching Gene Kelly's character ship off to entertain the troops after loosing his girl, that was the moment she realized that she was in love with my father."

"That's so sweet," Cayson murmured, hands folded in her lap.

" Yeah, I guess it is," Kelly chuckled. " My turn . Do you have any tats other than the one between your shoulders?"

Sitting up straighter, Cayson unconsciously reached for the space between her shoulders. "Where'd you see that one?"

"At Dominic's the night I saw you there with Tommy. You were wearing that white dress and the boots? Remember? Well anyway, what drew me over there besides the fiery red hair was the tattoo. I thought it was cool with the way the feathers were falling and the webbing."

Nibbling her lip she relaxed. "Sorry about that, I'm not used to people seeing them unless I specifically show them. Besides the dream catcher? Three others; I have one on my left foot, one on my right ribs and one at my hair line." Gathering her hair in hand she turned in the booth, revealing the elegant cursive along the nape of her neck. Entwined with an infinity symbol was the word 'Faith' in lower case letters, the neat black ink slightly faded. "I got that one when I was seventeen." Shivering as calloused fingers traced the lettering she allowed her hair to fall around her, turning to face forward.

"What are the other's?" Kelly asked, retracting his hand.

She chuckled at the awed look he wore. "The one on my left instep is one of my favorite quotes; Dream, Believe, Inspire which is the same one that was painted on my wall growing up. On my ribs I have "Beauty lies within the heart," which was something Chris would tell me whenever I was made fun of for having red hair. How about you, any body art?" Putting the conversation on pause as Peter delivered their meal she bit into the still steaming Mac and cheese she'd ordered and moaned at the taste.

Answering after he'd bitten into his burger, Kelly scratched his jaw. " Not right now, but I'd like a tattoo eventually, the problem is just figuring out what I'd want and getting over my fear of the actual process."

Snorting in laughter Cayson apologized. "I'm not laughing at your fears, honestly, but Kelly, you run into burning buildings for a living! Getting a tattoo can hurt, but after a while it's just a numb buzz, or at least to me it is. I was terrified of needles when I got my first one, but after the initial burn, it's addictive." She took another bite. "If you decide what you want, I'll go with you and get one done myself. I've been thinking an idea over and I think I'm ready to finalize it."

"Thanks," he said, tucking into his dinner. Finishing their meal in relative silence, Cayson attempted to protest as Kelly tossed a few dollars onto the table and helped her up, holding their to-go slice of Chocolate Raspberry cheesecake hostage. "Cayson, we gotta go. If we want to make it to the last part of the date on time we've got to leave now."

Reluctantly letting him blindfold her once more as she sat in the passenger's seat, Cayson fought the urge to eat their dessert without him. Hearing him groan under his breath her ears perked up.

"That shoulder still bothering you?"

"It's a little sore, Cay, don't worry about it. I'm sure it'll be fine after a hot shower and some Aleve." Cursing mentally at the obviously defensive tone in his voice, Kelly cringed, hoping she hadn't noticed. But being Cayson she had, and she made it a point to bring it up in her retort.

"Jesus Kel, I was just asking. There's no need to bite my head off," she glared through the blindfold. In an attempt to not ruin their night she turned her head towards the window, arms akimbo as her knee jumped to the rhythm of The Band Perry's "Better Dig Two."

Sighing as he drove, Kelly also stayed silent for the duration of the twenty-minute drive, jostling slightly as he went from concrete to gravel to dirt road. Attempting to ignore the sinful bounce of cleavage visible in his peripheral, he kept his eyes focused on the spot ahead of him, an opening in a circle of trees. Braking and throwing it into park, he pinched the bridge of his nose, leaving the truck running as he slipped out.

"Stay here," he commanded gently, already getting out and closing the door behind him.

Dropping the tail gate and propelling himself into the bed of the truck he popped the lid on the tool box that spanned the entire width of the bed. Fishing through he removed the most recently packed objects, laying them beside him as he closed the box and began to set up. Vaulting to the ground, he went to the driver's side and shut off the truck, going around to the passenger's side and opening the door.

"Do you trust me?" he asked Cayson, working her high heels off and laying them on the seat.

Swallowing thickly Cayson cocked her head. "Is that a rhetorical question? Because I thought you knew I trust you with my life," **_and my heart_**, she added mentally.

"Just making sure," he said softly, helping her out of the truck. Picking her up and setting her on the tailgate he climbed around her, dragging her gently across the blanket he'd laid down. Removing her blindfold he glanced it her following a sharp inhaled.

"Kelly, what?" she trailed off, eyeing the array of blankets and the body pillow that decorated the inflated air mattress. "I'm not that kind of girl, Kel. I don't…" she stopped, going cross eyed as his finger pressed against her lips.

"I know you're not, but I thought with this set up, we could watch tonight's meteor shower comfortably." Eyes widening when her's began to tear up he shook his head. "No, no, no, no, no please don't cry! We don't have to stay."

Laughing tearfully Cayson shook her head. "I'm not crying because I don't like, I'm crying because it's so sweet."

Visibly relaxing, Kelly muttered an 'oh.' "Right. Anyway, would you like to sit down? We can eat our cake while we wait," he said smiling, the gap between his teeth flashing boyishly.

"I'd like that very much," Cayson said, lowering herself to the air mattress and crawling across it.

Laying beside her and propping himself on his elbow, Kelly offered the dessert and two plastic forks, starting the battle over the dollop of whipped cream that had been included, something they always fought over. Polishing the cake off quickly they turned their eyes to the sky, covering themselves in blankets as the first streaks of light shot across the sky. Making little oh's and ah's Cayson watched, entranced whereas Kelly kept his eyes on her. Once it was finally over she sat up, leaning into him wearing a soft, sleepy smile.

"Thank you Kelly, for bringing me here. It was beautiful," she yawned, drawing her legs to her chest.

Spotting the quote for the first time as he watched the movement Kelly shook himself. "It was my pleasure, really. Do you want me to bring you home?"

Cayson shrugged, cuddling closer. "Can we watch a movie?"

He smirked. "Will you stay awake to watch a movie?"

"Dunno, but you're really comfy."

Helping her out of the bed he chuckled. "I'll think about it, okay beautiful?" By the time he finished deflating the air mattress and folding the blankets she was fast asleep in the cab, curled up with her head on the drivers seat. Chuckling as he eased behind the wheel, laying her head on his thigh Kelly's eyes flicked between her and the road as he drove, carrying her inside and laying her in her bed before leaving, a single kiss and a note left behind.

Waking the next morning Cayson stretched, fingertips brushing the slip of paper left on her spare pillow. Blinking owlishly as she read the familiar handwriting, she blushed from head to toe, giddy.

"**_Cay, thank you for a wonderful first date (even if you fell asleep). I'll call you before shift. Sweet dreams x Kelly."_**

Leaning over her and turning on her phone that had been left on her dresser she raised an eyebrow as it chirped wildly, a picture message illuminating the screen with the caption 'Sweet dreams are made of these.' Attached to Kelly's message was a picture of her sleepy smile and mused curls as she had perched on the tailgate, watching him the night before. Typing out a reply as she made her way to the bathroom she grinned as it was sent.

"But even sweeter dreams are made with you by my side."


	18. Miscommunications

"Kelly Joseph Severide, what the _hell_ are you doing on my couch?" Cayson shrieked, heart thrumming wildly within her chest as she leaned against the wall opposite her couch, hand clutching the neckline of her robe.

Lifting his head drowsily from the pillow he'd been resting on Kelly groaned a little, hand blindly tugging at the fleece throw that was draped over his lower body. "I was sleepin,'" he yawned, rolling onto his back easily despite the narrow width of the couch.

"Okay, _why_ were you sleeping on my couch?" Cayson asked in growing exasperation, her pulse calming as she flopped into the recliner, eyes never leaving his face despite the urge to travel south, along his bare chest and past the hem of the blanket.

Stretching, his spine popping audibly, he sat up, the blanket falling further on one side to reveal a patch of skin near his hip. "Shift ended at eight, Shay's PMSing and well, to be honest, hormonal Shay freaks the hell outta me."

Scoffing Cayson crossed her legs, adjusting her robe as Kelly's gaze shifted to the newly exposed skin. "So you're telling me that you're hiding from Shay? You know, with the two of you just showing up whenever you damn please, I'm real glad I started wearing pajamas."

Mock pouting he shook his head. "You didn't have to start on our account."

Blushing and sputtering Cayson glared as she near stomped to the kitchen, starting the Keurig and puttering about in search for the box of Honey Nut Cheerios she'd hidden from Tyler the last time she'd babysat. Shaking some into a bowl and sniffing the milk before pouring it she fought the tension headache already building behind her temples.

"I'm starting to think that the two of you are abusing the key I gave you," she mused as she returned to her chair, an eyebrow cocked as she loosely secured an elastic around the crude bun she'd formed. "Seriously, it's like one of you is always here."

"You don't like having us around?"

Absent mindedly playing with Rogue's ears as her dog rested her head on her thigh, Cayson stabbed her spoon in his direction. "I didn't say that."

Kelly adjusted the blanket as he sat up fully, reaching for the jeans that lie discarded on the ottoman. "Sounded like it."

The muscle in her jaw ticking Cayson growled beneath her breath. "Dammit Kelly, I'm not in the mood. I like having you guys around, but there's such thing as boundaries, like calling first before letting yourself in to crash on my couch." Pinching the bridge of her nose she stood once more, pacing a bit with cereal in hand before shaking her head, shoulder's tense as she took her breakfast to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

Asking himself what the Hell had happened, Kelly continued to pull his jeans on, raising the zipper but leaving them unbuttoned as he padded barefoot towards where she'd disappeared. His fist hovering, he knocked once, twice, three times.

"Cayson, please open the door."

The only thing he received in response was the sound of Train blasting from the speakers he knew sat on her vanity. Ever growing confusion ticked at him.

"Babe, you do realize I could knock this door down with no problems, right?"

Something that sounded suspiciously sounded like a shoe bounced off the door, followed by something uttered angrily in a foreign language.

"Okay, I have no idea what the hell you just said but I'm going to assume it wasn't very nice. Can you open the door so we can talk this out, like the adults we supposedly are?" He knew that the door was unlocked, having never heard it engage, but with the way she was acting he figured it would be best not to try his luck. Huh, perhaps it was Cayson he should be hiding from.

No answer and nothing was thrown, the volume of "Drops of Jupiter" lowering. Twisting the door knob and cautiously poking his head around the doorjamb he waited for the explosion. Opening his eyes one at a time he sighed, watching as she sat on the window seat, staring outside blankly while reaching to set a now empty bowl on her dresser. Taking measured steps he approached her like one would approach a scared animal; slowly and cautiously, waiting for her to strike. Easing down on the floor beside the window seat he reached a hand up, smoothing it comfortingly over bare legs.

"What wrong?" he questioned softly, his voice more than a whisper as he rubbed circles into her calf.

Crossing her arms and shaking her head Cayson leaned further into the array of pillows that decorated the bench, hugging a worn, stuffed bear to her chest.

Laying butterfly kisses on the fingertips of the hand closest to him, Kelly shook his head. "Sweetheart, that wasn't nothing. In the time I've known you I've never seen you like that. What happened?" Suppressing the slight awkwardness that accompanied the even more awkward, recently discovered caring side, he waited for her to come around, silent as she'd been when he'd gone to her for comfort on numerous occasions.

"It sucks," she said eventually, rubbing at the faint dark circles forming beneath her eyes. "Everyone wants something of me in a short amount of time."

Well that's descriptive. "Who wants something from you?"

"My publicist, Gallery Eleven, my mother; it's like the only phone calls or text I've gotten lately are from people looking for something. Don't they realize there are only twenty four hours in a day?"

Moving to sit up beside her, Kelly adjusted himself so he could see her fully. "Have you asked them to lay off a bit?"

She snorted. " Oh yeah, cause that would work. Jean wants me to have the cover image for "Slow Dancing in a Burning Room," to her by the end of the month and I've yet to find a model, let alone start taking pictures. The Gallery was so impressed with the last installation of City Hero's that they're asking for more work and I'm flattered, believe me, but I don't have anything to show them. And don't get me started on my mother, who by the way, keeps threatening to sign me up for a dating website because of and I quote 'my lack of love life.' Why won't they just leave me alone?" she ranted, her eyes tearing slightly, the shade of grey darkening.

Listening, he felt his heart near melt on the look on her face, the same one that had always reminded him of a kicked puppy. "When was the last time you got a full, restful night of sleep?"

Cayson shrugged, swiping at her tears. "When you last slept over so… what, Saturday?"

Kelly's eyes widened. "You're telling me that the last time you slept well was nearly a week ago?" He kept his voice soft. "Why didn't you say anything?"

She chuckled. "Because you're a human being, not a life sized Teddy bear, I don't want you to feel like that's the only reason I keep you around."

Smiling he laughed with her, drawing her close. " You could never make me feel like that. I have an idea, why don't you call your mother, tell her your love life is no longer nonexistent and to step away from the key board, tell the Gallery that you'll get back to them, and we'll deal with the Gallery later. I'll go put the bowl in the sink, make a bowl of popcorn, set up a Mighty Ducks marathon and we can just spend the day chilling. How's that sound?"

Reclining into him she nodded. "It sounds wonderful. I just feel bad, you've got work later and it seems to me like the only thing we do is hang around the apartment, either sleeping or in front of the TV."

"I don't care what we do as long as it's together, but would you rather do something else?" he wondered aloud, easing out from behind her.

She mulled it over. "Can we pack a lunch and go to the park? It's supposed to be nice out today, right?"

Kelly agreed. "It was forty five when I got off shift. Why don't you get dressed and I'll go make lunch, is there anything specific you want?"

"Anything's fine." Shooting him a smile over her shoulder as she retreated to get dressed Cayson sighed in relief, feeling as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

* * *

Spread out beneath a large live oak, Kelly laughed at the cheesy joke Cayson had told, his head in her lap as Rogue had hers resting on his stomach. Her head tilt back and the shadows of the branches playing along her face Cayson finally seemed relaxed, nibbling at the cold slices of pizza they'd brought with them. Enjoying how the way she leaned exposed the column of her neck and forced her to recline, Kelly forced himself to pull his thoughts from the gutter.

"Hey babe," he said, shifting in order to glance up and see her full profile.

"Mmm," she hummed, trailing her fingers through his hair and massaging his scalp.

"Can this be considered our second date?"

Eyes popping open her mouth formed a neat little 'O.' " I don't see why not," she said eventually, her fingers returning to their movements after a pause. "Would you?"

He rest his head against her abdomen. "Yeah I would."


	19. Pattern

A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to "Safe Haven" by Nicholas Sparks (a great book!), Luke Bryan's music or Chicago's Country station US 99.5. I can however take credit for Cayson's little incidents; I have both fallen down the stairs at church and fallen off the school bus. Needless to say, I'm incredibly klutzy – Alisabeth

* * *

The end of a long, difficult shift finally arriving, the members of Firehouse 51 made their way back towards the locker rooms, splitting off with typical partings as Shay and Dawson turned left into the female section where as everyone else turned right. Locks disengaged, metal crashed against metal as the locker doors were thrown open, and clothing shuffled as uniforms were stripped off. Winding a towel loosely around his waist before he removed his briefs, Kelly Severide was one of the first to reach the shower stalls, his toiletries case in one hand as he glanced at his watch. What was he thinking scheduling shifts so close together? In the privacy of a stall he dropped and hung his towel, the water hitting his skin harshly as he turned it on. Waiting for it to heat up he eased fully beneath the spray, quickly shampooing his hair as he began to hum the very song that had been plaguing him since he'd gotten into his truck that morning.

"**_Girl, you make my speakers go boom boom_**  
**_Dancin' on the tailgate in a full moon_**  
**_That kinda thing makes a man go mmm hmmm_**  
**_You're lookin' so good in what's left of those blue jeans_**  
**_Drip of honey on the money make her gotta be_**  
**_The best buzz I'm ever gonna find_**  
**_Hey, I'm a little drunk on you_**  
**_And high on summertime_**

**_If you ain't a 10 you're a 9.9_**  
**_Tippin' n' spillin' that home-made wine_**  
**_On your tied up T-shirt_**  
**_Every little kiss is drivin' me wild"_**

Thinking he'd been singing the words quiet enough where nobody would've noticed he flinched as laughter came from a stall further down.

"Severide, is that you?" came Matthew Casey's voice, filled with amusement. "And is that Luke Bryan?" The resident country music aficionado, all it took was a few bars for Matt to pick up the name and artist of the song.

Swearing Kelly clenched his eyes as he rinsed away the suds from his shampoo. "Yeah," he called out reluctantly. "Cayson was screwing around with the radio presets in the truck yesterday and never changed it back from US 99.5. I guess it just got stuck in my head." Hoping that would be the end of it as he soaped up he huffed when Herrmann threw his two cents in.

"If a girl's got a song stuck in your head it's getting serious," the married father of four with one on the way teased.

"It's just catchy," Kelly protested, cutting the water and toweling off before he wrapped it around his waist once more. Trying to ignore the image of her in the bed of his truck on their first date, he gathered his things, checking the clock once more as he began dressing in his street clothes. Folding his uniform so it would fit in his bag he slammed his locker shut and reengaged the lock, calling his goodbyes as he stomped out the rear exit to where he'd parked.

Getting behind the wheel and starting the engine, he flicked on the radio, immediately changing it from US 99.5 to the local rock station. Goodbye Luke Bryan, hello Jon Bon Jovi.

* * *

"Why is it that we always end up ordering pizza when we're together?" Cayson mused, lounging on the sofa in the living room of Kelly and Shay's apartment, a glass of wine in hand.

Dawson smirked, sipping some of her own wine. "Because neither Shay nor Severide know how to cook."

"Kelly knows how to cook," Cayson protested in his defense, remembering the steaks he'd made for her the previous week. "Shay, not so much."

Sharing a giggle as Shay let herself back into the apartment carrying their dinner the pair stood, moving about to gather plates and utensils. Taking pillows from the couch, they set them on the floor, situating themselves cross-legged around the low coffee table. The heavenly scent of greasy, melty cheese and pepperoni tickled Cayson's olfactory senses as the boxes lid was lifted. Passing around plates to be filled, the trio made little conversation as they first started eating. By the second slices, Shay was smirking.

"So Cayson," she started, dabbing at her lips with a napkin. "Tell us about your date with Severide."

Chewing slowly, Cayson swallowed and followed it with a sip of wine. "Which one?"

Gabriela nearly dropped her glass of wine, choking on the sip she'd just taken. "You guys have had more than one?"

Cayson nodded slowly, taking another bite. "The first one was two weeks ago and started horrendously; they lost our reservations, but it ended very nicely. We ended up at the Diner, and then afterwards we ended up in the park lying in the bed of his truck as we watched a meteor shower. Monday's went a lot better thankfully."

"Monday's,' what happened Monday?" Shay hounded, not liking being out of the loop.

"Well, after the initial fright of waking up to find him asleep on my couch, and a brief one sided tizzy fit on my part, we ended up packing a lunch and heading to the park. We laid there for about three hours until he had to get to his shift at the harbor. It wasn't much but it was fun," she shrugged.

Dawson and Shay appeared floored.

"So you're saying all you did was sit in a park and you'd consider that a second date?" Dawson said incredulously.

"Yes. It was just the two of us, well and my dog, we ate and we talked. I'd consider that a date. Why, wouldn't you?" Genuinely confused she cocked her head, her pizza hovering on it's way to her mouth.

"Well, it depends on who it's with, I guess," Dawson admitted. "But that doesn't seem like something Severide would be into."

"Kelly's very simple. And no Shay, I didn't mean simple like that," Cayson said with a huff as the blonde paramedic opened her mouth to say something. "Sure, every once in a while it's fine to dress up and go out and do something, but I'm not like that. I grew up a tomboy, like full on one of the guys. Though I've dulled it down over the years, I'm not one who'd wig out if we didn't go to a five star restraunt and get the best wine. The dates we've been having, they're perfect." Her voice soft, Cayson blushed as her counterparts 'awed.'

"That's really sweet," Shay admitted. "Cheesy, but sweet. What do you mean that you were 'one of the guys' though?"

Finishing her third slice of pizza and taking a sip of her wine, Cayson held up a finger and belched. "Excuse me," she giggled as Dawson and Shay stared at her. "Well, that for one. I grew up with two brothers and only one female cousin out of the half dozen that I have. I didn't have many friends back then so I hung around mostly Cameron and his friends because Chris is twelve years older than I am. He was already in college by the time I hit first grade. When they were around, it was as if I had six more brothers and eventually they all became pretty damn protective. I'd watch football though I thought it sucked, I love hockey, I can belch like nobody's business…just what I said, I was treated like one of the guys."

"Did guys your own age treat you that way?" Dawson asked, almost afraid to.

"Yup. I didn't have my first date until I'd already graduated high school."

"Holy crap," uttered Shay. "That had to suck."

Cayson shrugged once more, used to the reaction. "Not really."

Silence fell over the trio as they returned to eating. It ended abruptly however, when Shay dropped her pizza to her plate.

"I have to ask. How the hell'd you end up so hot if all you did was hang out with guys?"

Cayson snorted, pinching her nose when she felt the wine go up rather than down her esophagus. Coughing she shook her head. "Pick up soccer games and joining the guys when they hit the gym for football season. I give the rest of the credit to Tommy; he's like my KurtHummel. Now can we please talk about anything else?"

Packing away the last two slices of pizza, Gabriela laughed, sticking them in the fridge. "Alright, how about playing 'Never Have I Ever?'"

Cayson protested immediately. "If we were to play that, I'd most likely be plastered in the end and I'd prefer to remember the evening. What about… I don't know."

Shay rolled her eyes. "We'll play 'Never Have I Ever,' you can just drink soda or water or whatever."

Sighing reluctantly, Cayson nodded, trading her wine in for a can of Diet Coke where as Shay and Dawson reached for stuff to do shots. "But whatever's said, remains in the cone of silence."

"I'll start," Dawson beamed. "Never have I ever…fallen up the stairs."

Cayson huffed and took a 'shot' of her soda. "Not a freakin' word."

Holding her hands up in surrender, Shay went next. "Never have I ever…drawn on someone's face while they were asleep."

Both Dawson and Cayson took a sip. Realizing the game was starting out simple and PG Cayson relaxed slightly.

"Never Have I ever puked in public." No body took a sip.

"Never Have I ever…done something to embarrass myself in public," grinned Dawson.

Shay and Cayson took a shot.

"I know what you did Shay, but what happened with you Cayson?" Dawson inquired, refilling the shot glass in front of the blonde.

"Which time?"

Dawson's eyebrows shot up. "You've embarrassed yourself in public more than once?"

Cayson nodded. "In eighth grade I was too busy talking to the guy I liked to realize that the steps of the school bus were all wet. I stepped down onto the first one and I ended up falling off the school bus spraining my knee and near dislocating my shoulder from how I caught myself. I've also been walking in church, missed a step and fallen down twelve stairs to land at the feet of the guy I had a crush on when I was sixteen. Please ask the next question, cause I can go on for days."

All the other two did was blink, Shay finally asking her question. As the 'Never Have I Evers' got a bit more into the Pg-13 range, Cayson could feel her face heating up, her can of soda abandoned as she sat, hands folded in her lap. Ignoring the teasing she was receiving for being 'so innocent' she jumped up in relief as the door to the apartment opened following a particularly raunchy question. Abandoning the game she speed walked to Kelly, arms grasping him around the waist as she buried her head into his shoulder.

"Not that I don't mind the greeting, but are you okay? Your face is all red," he chuckled, leaving his bag by the door as he closed it and wound his arms around her shoulders.

"Little MissInnocent is just embarrassed to be playing 'Never Have I Ever with us," Shay said, a smirk visible on her face when Cayson peeked over her shoulder. "It's like she's a little virgin to everything. Hell she's not even drinking."

"Oh really?" Kelly inquired, keeping his arm around her as he sat on the couch, kicking his boots off.

Her legs straddling one of his as she lay on top of him pouting, Cayson pulled the blanket over her, shivering.

"Surprisingly, not a _virgin_, virgin," Dawson added, the numerous shots and her glass of wine starting to effect her.

Mortified, Cayson squeaked, covering her head with the blanket. She could feel the laughter building in Kelly's chest as he attempted to suppress it.

"Mhmm, but she's never…" Shay was cut off as a high-heeled shoe whizzed past her face.

"Leslie Elisabeth Shay, shut the hell up!" Cayson demanded, sitting up and balancing on her knees. "What happened to the cone of silence?"

"Uh…it disappeared with the alcohol?"

Cayson mock glared. "Well no more alcohol unless you re-erect it." Realizing what she'd said Cayson rolled to her feet, "I'm just gonna…" Fluttering her hand around, she snagged her soda and her blanket, quickly padding up the staircase, bare feet making no sound. Releasing her hair from it's ballerina bun she allowed it to curtain her face as she eased into Kelly's bedroom, reaching for her purse.

Removing her Kindle and her headphones, she bypassed curling up on the bed in favor of curling up in the empty bathtub, fully dressed and with the curtain drawn. Her go to for hiding from her brother's when she was younger; she figured it would work with her two drunk friends. Plugging her ear buds into her cell phone she searched through her music, setting it to shuffle after selecting U2's "With or Without You." Typing her password into her Kindle, she hoped to finish Nicholas Sparks' "Safe Haven." Shut out from the world, her eyes skimmed the vibrantly white pages, absorbing the story of Katie and Alex.

"That wasn't very nice Shay," Kelly admonished, grinning slightly with his back to her as he searched the refrigerator. "I think you've scarred her for life." Turning and setting the gallon of milk and box of cereal on the counter he sipped orange juice straight from the carton.

"Ew Kelly," Shay groaned. "What I've we said about drinking straight from the carton? I bet Cayson doesn't let you do that when you crash there." Her voice a little whiny she wrinkled her nose.

"I don't have to worry about that. Why, you ask? Because she keeps a bottle of OJ with pulp just for me," he purred, setting the carton back on it's shelf in the fridge. Doctoring his 'dinner' to his liking, he took a bite, waving as he shuffled up the stairs.

"I have nothing to say to that," Shay uttered to Dawson, her blonde brows furrowed.

Pushing the cracked door to his room open, Kelly swept his eyes over everything, searching for his kinda sort of girlfriend (give him a chance; they'd only been on two dates). Shoveling another bite of cereal into his mouth, he set the bowl on his nightstand, chewing as he got on his hands and knees to peer beneath the bed. Nope, not under there.

"Babe?" he called out, following the sound of humming towards the open bathroom door. Covering his eyes, he called out once more. "Is it okay to come in?"

More humming and no answer, the toilet obviously vacant. Keeping his hand over his eyes, peering through his fingers, he stepped into the room, noticing how the shower curtain was drawn but there was no sound of water. Hesitantly and prepared to turn quickly he moved the curtain aside, sighing in relief when he realized that Cayson was fully dressed.

Crouching down beside the tub, he removed the ear bud closest to him. "Babe? What are you doing?" he chuckled.

Her thumb swiping to pause her music she grinned up at him. "Hiding."

"From me or from Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb?"

She turned her Kindle off, glancing up at him from beneath full lashes. "Well I hid where you would obviously find me, didn't I?"

Extending a hand and pulling her to her feet, Kelly held her as she climbed out of her little nook. "You did."

Setting a hand on her hip, she raised a single shoulder. "Well then there's your answer." Kissing him on the cheek as she passed, Cayson repacked her purse, sitting cross-legged on the foot of his bed. "You smell like motor oil," she threw out as Kelly stripped off his shirt, balling it up and tossing it into the hamper over his shoulder, raising his arms when it went in on the first try.

He raised an eyebrow as he removed his watch from his wrist and his cell phone from his pocket, setting both on top of his bureau. "Is that your way of telling me I stink?" His eyes meeting hers in the large mirror he watched her face heat up once again.

"No, but it can be considered a suggestion that you need a shower." Stealing a bite of the cereal he'd abandoned, Cayson cradled the bowl, offering him a spoonful.

Accepting the offering without actually taking the spoon he sat beside her, bare foot and bare chested. "Can I finish my cereal first?"

Handing off the bowl she rolled her eyes. "Of course you can." Raising her arms and balancing her self, palms down, she somersaulted backwards to lean against his headboard. Watching him finish off the bowl quickly and disappearing to deposit it in the dishwasher, she realized once again, that his room was probably the warmest in the apartment. Rolling the cuffs of the boot legged jeans she wore, she stretched out on her stomach, checking her Facebook timeline as she waited. Collecting his clothes and heading to shower, Kelly kissed his forehead as he passed.

Logging out of Facebook and setting her phone aside as Kelly stepped back into the room running a towel over his hair she kept a calculating eye on him. "Are you okay?"

Yawning, Kelly nodded, turning down the sheets and reaching for the television remote. "My back's just sore, no biggie."

Picking up on the little flinch he gave as he settled against the pillows, Cayson asked him to roll onto his stomach, thankful when he did. Ignoring his questions, she straddled his waist and pushed his shirt up, running a feather like hand over his spine. Knotted muscles flexed beneath her hands in multiple places. Frowning she started gently at his lower back and worked her way up, kneading and massaging the slowly relaxing muscles, listening as Kelly's breathing evened out. Smiling as he fell asleep, she worked on his shoulders, kissing the base of his neck as she pulled back, tugging the sheet from beneath his legs and covering him with it. Knowing he could use the rest she didn't say anything, merely leaned against the headboard as she read once more.

These were the times she enjoyed at the end of a long day (physically in his case, mentally in hers). Used to the pattern of one, if not both, of them falling asleep she continued what she was doing, finishing "Safe Haven" and setting her Kindle on his nightstand as she got off the bed carefully, going to the drawer of his dresser where she kept her clothes. Changing into her own pajamas she smiled sleepily, crawling in beside him and sighing contentedly as she adjusted the blankets and rested her head, moving with him as he unconsciously pulled her closer.


	20. You Poor Unfortunate Soul

A/N: I honestly cannot believe 'Image in the Flames' is twenty chapters long! I'd like to thank everyone for reading, reviewing, following and adding it to your favorites. I could never have made it this far without you guys-Alisabeth

* * *

"I'm not going in there," Cayson protested vehemently, eyes wide as she stared at the tinted glass of Pandora's Box. "Absolutely not!"

Shay pouted, tugging at the redheads arm with surprising strength. "Come with me, please? You can get something for Kelly," she grinned, shimmying her shoulders.

Cayson pulled back, her face aflame as she glanced back at the seemingly normal shop nestled between a frozen yogurt store and a pool supply outlet. "No thank you."

Shay tugged some more. "Why not? I'm thinking naughty nurse, oh, or maybe sexy firefighter girl. I'm sure Kelly would appreciate that one."

Extracting her arm from the blondes grip, Cayson shook her head, jingling her keys in her palm. "I'll pass. Call me when you're done, I'm going to get some dessert." Back to the blonde, Cayson began to trek across the parking lot.

"Come on! I'm just trying to spice up you sex life," Shay exclaimed, catching Cayson the exact moment a family of five passed by, the parents attempting to cover their children's ears as they glared at the pair.

Attempting to apologize to the family Cayson tensed, stomping back to where Shay stood beside the entrance to Pandora's. "Let it go Leslie. I said 'no,'" she hissed, eyes darkening and her hands forming fists at her side. A frown pulling at the corner of her full lips Cayson rolled her eyes as Shay huffed, retreating to the frozen yogurt shop with her stomach in knots, to the point where she almost decided she didn't want any.

Moving along the serving bar and doctoring her treat to her wants she slowly relaxed, biting her lip as she passed the family who continued to glare while she paid. It so wasn't her day. Pinching the bridge of her nose and curling up in a corner booth she checked her phone as she took her first bite, savoring the array of flavors. In the midst of texting with Cameron, there was a shuffle across from her, the sound of denim on plastic meeting her ears.

"I guess I should say I'm sorry," muttered Shay, storing whatever she'd purchased inside her purse as she reached over, stealing the spoon from Cayson. "That probably wasn't something that should've been shouted across a parking lot."

Stealing her yogurt back and holding it out of Shay's reach Cayson rolled her neck. "It wasn't." She paused. "Why are you pushing?"

Shay mulled the question over. "Because you're different. From what you said the other night during that stupid game, it sounded like you're used to everything being so vanilla that I thought I'd help you fix that. Like your own fairy godmother, except in leather and lace, not that floor length muumuu."

Cayson snorted at the imagery. "Why do you think I'm different? That I need your help?"

A blonde brow quirked. "Because you're an innocent." Receiving a hand motion she continued. "You say that you're not a virgin, but everything you do says otherwise. I mean, the other day when you were over and Kelly walked through in just a towel I thought your head was going to explode you were so red."

Tossing her empty cup in the trash Cayson stood, walking with Shay and climbing behind the wheel while she figured out how to respond.

"I'm not a virgin, but I might as well be," she said softly, voice barely a whisper as she started the engine of the Charger, turning off the radio. "I've only done _it_ once, and from what I've heard or read in books about what sex is supposed to be, that definitely wasn't it," she admitted, leaving the parking lot.

Shay gasped, "You poor thing. What happened?" It was like she was completely enraptured by the tale of 'misfortune.'

"My ex-fiance is what happened." Her voice bitter, Cayson glanced side to side, pulling onto a side street that would lead to her apartment. "Dumb bastard."

"You were engaged? This just keeps getting even better," Shay beamed, turning in her seat. She received a fake smile in return. "So it doesn't get any better?"

"I was originally going to save myself for that special person, well, either that or my wedding night. We'd been dating a month when he proposed and I'd thought I was in love. He was a law student, with a job at a big firm already lined up. Three months into the engagement he got me tipsy enough where he could manipulate me, carried me into the bedroom and well…" she trailed off, biting her lip as her eyes got glassy. "I woke up the next morning and just felt like crap, realizing that not only was I no longer a virgin, but that there was nothing special about my first time like I'd always planned."

A hand squeezed her forearm as she reached up to swipe at her tears.

"What happened then?" Shay asked softly, feeling even worse about how she'd behaved.

"I found out two weeks later that he'd been cheating on me the duration of our relationship, and I left. I packed my bags, left the ring on the nightstand and moved back in with my parents. I stayed with them for about two months, cancelling all the wedding plans and when I couldn't take the pitying stares anymore I moved out here. I met you and Kelly two months after I moved to Chicago."

"That sucks," Shay muttered, depressing the button for her seat belt as they came to a standstill outside of Cayson's apartment.

Cayson gave a single shouldered shrug. "It does and it hurt but think of it this way, if he hadn't broken my heart I never would've become friends with you."

"So you and Kelly haven't…" Shay started as they entered the elevator, pulling the conversation back to her court.

"Nope, just some kissing and some petting but other than that he hasn't pushed and I'm really grateful for that. I think I'm ready and I'm not sure, but all I can think about is Kelly and what it would be like."

"Huh," Shay grinned, kicking her boots off as the apartment door swung up. "I'd never thought I'd see the day that KellySeveride would be celibate."

Checking the mail she'd retrieved from her box, Cayson smiled slightly. "He's amazing. I'm sure at one point he was the sex shark that everyone thought would die if he didn't get laid, but he's never tried to push for something I wasn't ready to do. He's better than everyone gives him credit for."

Throwing herself on the couch Shay looked at her friend upside down. "So you were saying you had that big first time all planned out, tell me about it?"

Laughing Cayson shoved Shay's legs aside and sat beside her. "Well…" Spending the rest of the afternoon outlining the first time she'd always dreamed about, Cayson was oblivious to the look on Shay's face.

Mentally storing the information Shay reached for her phone, blindly shooting a text to Dawson. Ignoring the vibration as she received a text in reply she continued to listen to Cayson. It was time for some meddling of a good variety.


	21. The First Time

A/N: Okay, so I've never written anything like this before and was a little hesitant. If anyone has any suggestions, please make them. In an attempt to keep this relatively PG-13 and nongraphic, I leave it up to you, the readers, to fill in the lemon for yourselves. -Alisabeth

* * *

Confused as he replayed the text messages he'd received, Kelly Severide watched Cayson dance up the stairs in front of him, denim-clad hips swaying as she chatted on about how much fun she'd had on their date to Dominic's, her eyes glassy and her cheeks rosy. Laughing as she nearly pirouetted into her elderly neighbor, he took the final stairs two at a time in an attempt to catch up to her, hooking an arm around her waist and spinning her into him as she beamed, chest rising and falling rapidly. The feel of her swaying against him caused the muscle in his jaw to jump, his blood pulsing just a little bit faster as she leaned against him, her small pink tongue poking out of the corner of her lips as she fought with her key ring, attempting to unknot its lanyard while searching for her house key. When she huffed, flipping through the color-coded ring, he reached around he, using his own copy to unlock the apartment, caging her between his body and the door as he opened it, kissing the base of her neck.

Shivering as smooth lips touched down upon her flesh, Cayson stumbled into her apartment, face aflame as she shrugged off her jacket, hanging it and her purse in the hall closet. The single beer she'd had at the bar pulsed through her veins and yet, her mind was completely clear, her entire body feeling as if it was on pinpoints. Aware of the fact that Rogue was no longer in the apartment, having been taken by Tommy, she felt a little awkward, something feeling awry as she excused herself, focusing on her bedroom with renewed attention. The heels of her ankle boots echoing on tiled floors she felt invincible, the resounding click fueling something deep within. Pushing open the cracked door she stopped short at the sticky note situated at eye level.

"You can thank us later-S&D." The familiar handwriting both excited and terrified her as she opened the door fully, eyes squinted as she flicked the light on. Breath catching her throat as a hand flew to cover her mouth she let out a choked giggled, eyes watering as she took in the array of white candles bordering her room, all unlit and of different heights. Making sure to close the door behind her she stepped further into the room, carefully opening the basket sitting on the center of her neatly made bed, something that it hadn't been when she'd left. Reaching into the basket, she didn't know whether to be appalled or honored that her friends would go to the lengths that they had so obviously done.

Organizing the basket's contents on the mattress, Cayson changed into the garment that had been left for her, the fabrics texture rippling over her skin like the coolest of waters. Adjusting the fall of the hem and setting everything else aside she felt nerves ripple through her, seizing her and causing her breathing to labor ever so slightly. Dashing forward to lock the door as she heard footsteps she called out a quick 'I'm Fine' when Kelly asked, locking herself in the bathroom and dialing out on her cell phone. Fingers crossed as she listened to the atypical ring back, she paced back and forth.

The line clicked on. "Cayson? Aren't you supposed to be either under or on top of Kelly right now?" Shay asked in place of a greeting, shushing Dawson who could be heard asking for the call to be placed on speaker.

"I don't think I can do this," Cayson hissed, glaring at her reflection in the mirror as she leaned over the sink, eyeing the cream colored, lacy negligee that she wore. "What the hell was I thinking, telling you the ideal first time?"

Silence. "Cayson, did you lock yourself in the bathroom again?" Dawson's voice echoed.

"Not the point."

Twin sighs came over the line, and Dawson, who was the more empathic of the two, continued the conversation, having gotten the story from Shay.

"Okay Cayson, listen to us and don't say anything unless you completely disagree. You've talked about taking it to the next level with Kelly before but now that you're there, you don't think you can do it. You're scared, you're nervous and all you have to compare it to is what happened before. But I've known Kelly long enough where if you start and you cant continue be it because you get frightened or decide you just cant go through with it and you say 'no,' he'll back right off. He'd never push you into something that you don't want and to put it in terms you'd understand, he's the Noah to your Rachel. Everyone thinks he's a badass, but around you, he's an entirely different person; gentle, loving beyond comprehension and overall, understanding. If what's been said has helped at all, I want you to hang up, light those candles and remember that when there are little redheaded Severide's running around, that Shay and I have godmother dibs."

Clearing her throat and wiping away an unexpected tear Cayson nodded despite that they couldn't see her. "Thank you. Hey Gabs, I just have one question. Where's the lighter?"

Laughter tickled her hearing. "In the top drawer of your night stand. Have fun."

Rolling her eyes Cayson chuckled and hung up, turning her phone off and leaving it on the counter beside the sink. Inhaling and exhaling slowly she stepped out of the bathroom, fluffing her hair and storing the 'extras' that the girls had included. Unlocking her bedroom door and cracking it she went about lighting the candles, checking her appearance in her full length mirror once more as she heard footsteps. Biting her lip as Kelly knocked on the door she took a deep breath and smiled at herself.

"I can do this," she said to herself, fighting a shriek as Kelly's face appeared in the mirror behind her.

"Do wha…whoa." Standing stock still, KellySeveride was floored, eyes wide as he took in the sight before him. Haloed by the glow of the candles, Cayson stood before him, glancing nervously over her shoulder as long tendrils of red hair draped down her back, off setting the cream gown she wore, the color complimenting tanned skin. Swallowing thickly, the text message he'd gotten earlier suddenly made all the more sense. "You look…" he cleared his throat. "You look beautiful."

Brushing a strand of her bangs out of her eyes, Cayson grinned shyly, feeling more exposed than ever. "Thank you." Turning her face into the hand that rose to cup her jaw she kissed his palm, watching from beneath her eye lashes as he stared at her silently, lowering his head minutely towards hers.

Angling her face for the kiss she smiled as his lips touched down upon hers, at first a gentle, feather light pressure before the kiss grew stronger, the pressure increasing. Rough calluses causing shivers to shoot through her she opened her mouth, allowing her tongue to duel with Kelly's as his left hand gripped her hip, the sheer size of his spanning across half of her abdomen. She loved his big, strong hands and how safe they made her feel.

Lifting her arms and allowing them to wind around Kelly's neck she tingled at the obvious arousal pressed against her lower abdomen, feeling the heat even through their layers of clothing. Frowning as he pulled back she tensed, shifting to the balls of her feet. Focusing on his darkening eyes, she began lowering her arms, already forming a '4' with them when they were caught by the wrist.

"What's wrong?" Kelly whispered, his thumb stroking her inner wrist and distracting her.

She attempted to remove her hands from his grip, feeling embarrassed. "You don't want this, do you?"

His jaw dropped. "The complete opposite actually. I more than want this, but the real question is, do you?" His voice deep and gravelly, it put her on edge, warmth coursing through her veins.

"More than anything," she said immediately, holding no hesitation.

A wide smile tugged at his lips, Kelly kissed her once more, backing her slowly into the room. "If you change your mind, you only have to say stop and I will, I promise."

Trailing her fingers down his shoulders to interlace with his own, Cayson stood on her tip toes in order to be eye to eye with him. "I don't plan on it."

Finding herself suddenly being lifted, Cayson tilt her head back as Kelly trailed kisses along her neck, her legs winding around his waist as he laid her onto the bed, hovering over her. Giggling softly as her eyes met his, she arched her spine as she leaned on her elbows, watching him slowly pull off his plain white tee shirt, exposing inch after inch of tantalizingly tanned, toned flesh. His hand moving to the button of his jeans, she couldn't help but follow the movement, having no regrets as he straddled her body in just his briefs. Absolutely no regrets.

* * *

Pleasantly sweaty and aching, Cayson lay trying to control her breathing, watching Kelly pad back to the bed in his full glory having gotten up to dispose of the condom, capping candles as he went, the flames dying quickly. Clutching the thin sheet her chest as she watched the shadow of his lean, muscular body in the moonlight, she felt the now increasingly familiar feelings in her lower stomach as she traced the planes of muscle. Goosebumps forming as the sweat dried in the cool room she sighed happily, finally able to see why all the women in books seemed enraptured by the natural, lustful instincts.

"What are you thinking about?" Kelly asked softly as he slipped beneath the sheet beside her, cupping his head in his palm as he watched her, the index finger of his right hand following her curves over the sheet.

She snorted, laying on her back with her head turned towards him. "How I owe Thing One and Thing Two a day at the spa for setting this up."

Nibbling on her jaw, Kelly chuckled, the vibration reawakening her libido. "We'll arrange it later, stop thinking and just feel."

Gasping as his fingers touched upon bare skin beneath the sheet, all thoughts fled as Cayson found her mind going hazy, the only obvious thing the man who lay beside her.


	22. No Air

The men of Firehouse 51 quickly stepped out of the way, averting their eyes as the usually docile redhead they'd become familiar with threw glares at anyone who opened their mouth, her jaw set and the grip on the strap of her messenger bag becoming white knuckled. Hesitantly turning to watch as she passed, many of them flinched as she strut up to a horrified looking Capp, his blue eyes searching the forming semicircle for help.

"Where is he?" Cayson demanded, her voice husky in a scarily attractive way, grey eyes flashing as he stuttered.

"He who?" Capp asked, looking away and cursing as her glare darkened.

"Your Lieutenant."

"Severide's in the locker room," Capp said, shrinking away at the smirk that danced along her face as she turned, her lethal looking high heels creating a resounding echo as she passed from the concrete flooring of the bay to the tiled flooring of the break room. Releasing a sigh of relief Capp shook his head, leaning it back against the wall he stood beside.

"Is it me or do you think we should just stay out here?" Peter Mills questioned, fiddling with the boots he was cleaning.

Herrmann chuckled. "Trust me kid, when there's trouble in paradise, you never get in the way." Clapping a hand on the candidates shoulder he got comfortable on the running board of Truck 81, extracting a pen from behind his ear and a copy of that days newspaper from his back pocket. "Give it ten minutes and if there is no yelling you can go check it out."

* * *

Hearing the steady click of high heels on tile from the entrance to the locker room, Kelly Severide glanced up in confusion, grinning and closing the door to his locker part way as he adjusted the towel around his waist. "Hey babe," he beamed, leaning in the plant a kiss on his girlfriends cheek as she stopped beside him. Feeling his facial features squish beneath her palm as she pushed his face away he pulled back, brows pulling down as he took in the icy look she wore. "What's wrong?"

Grey eyes darkened in a flushed face and feeling as if this was going to be a relatively serious discussion, it took all Kelly had not to follow the flush down her face and past the neckline of her cream colored, v-neck sweater.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" she hissed after staring at him for a moment, attempting to keep her voice low.

"Tell you what?"

She chuckled wryly. "'Tell me what?' Were you ever going to tell me that you had a fractured spine!"

He could feel his features fall as he closed his locker all the way, it's lock still sitting on the bench behind him. "You know?"

Pursing her lips and snorting she fought the urge to cry. "Yes I know, no thanks to you. Do you know how serious an injury like that is Kelly? Why haven't you said anything?"

He ran a hand over his jaw, mulling the question over before eventually answering. "I guess because I didn't want you to worry. How'd you find out?"

"You forgot your cell phone this morning. I was getting ready to leave to drop it off when the hospital called and I answered because I didn't know whether or not there was an emergency. Imagine my surprise when the nurse on the other line asked me if you'd put any consideration into having the surgery." Her voice was rising, becoming shrill. "When I asked what surgery she was talking about, she told me that you'd discussed spinal surgery with your physician. Why didn't you say anything?"

Kelly snorted. "What ever happened to the HIPAA laws?"

Cayson fought the urge to shriek in frustration. Fists clenching she paced along the lengths of the lockers, hands clasped beneath her chin. "So you were never going to tell me?"

"Not until anything was finalized," he admitted, feeling his stomach plummet as she turned to him, her eyes glassy.

"You impossible, sanctimonious bastard," she uttered, her voice catching. Shaking her head she turned, attempting to inconspicuously swipe at the single tear that had fallen. Straightening and running her hands along the front of the blazer she wore she swallowed thickly, coming to a decision. " I'm sorry to have disturbed you at work, here's your cell. I gotta go," she said leaving his iPhone on the bench. Walking quickly towards the locker room entrance she recoiled at the hand that grabbed her around the wrist.

"Where are you going?" Kelly asked, hating how desperation was creeping into his voice.

A watery chuckle came from the redhead. "Out, Severide, I'm going out."

He sighed, frowning. She'd never called him by his surname, always his given name. "Oh, alright. I'll uh, call you tonight?"

She glanced over her shoulder midstep, halfway out the door. Adjusting the strap of her bag she shook her head. "I think it would be best if we gave each other some space. I'll call you?"

Not waiting for an answer she passed through the door, finally allowing the first of the tears to fall as she walked past the members of Squad 3, Truck 81, Engine 51, Gabriela and Shay. As the paramedics attempted to step forward Cayson shook her head, arms curled around her abdomen as she flashed a crooked smile at Mills who shot up upon seeing the look on her face, his features darkening. Shoulders hunched as she slipped out the door to the driveway, she routed for her keys, unlocking her car and climbing into the driver's seat, resting her head on the steering wheel as her tears fell harder.

* * *

Leslie Elizabeth Shay was a woman on a mission and as she pushed her way past her coworkers and through doors to where she found her roommate, it was obvious on her fair features. Blonde ponytail bouncing as she ducked into the locker room she stopped short, surprised to find Kelly Severide sitting on the bench in the locker room, head in his hands.

"What the hell was that all about?" she demanded, as gently as possible, as she crossed her arms over her chest, leaning against Cruz's locker. She tried not to notice as Kelly wiped away a tear.

"She knows," he muttered, glancing up at her pathetically.

Shay deflated. "About your shoulder?" Upon receiving a nod she sat down beside him, keeping her space with his lack of clothing. "I'm so sorry Kelly."

"I should have told her," he whispered, staring at the cell phone in his hands, the background picture only causing his chest to ache even more. "She said she needs space."

Bowing her head Shay fought the urge to swear up a blue streak. After everything that had gone on between the two of them in the past six months she'd hate to see it end over something like this. "Did she say anything else?"

"Only that she'd call me."

Resting her head on his shoulder, Shay squeezed his forearm. "It will all work out Kelly, just give her some time and I'm sure that she'll be back by the end of the week."

"Are you sure?"

She hated making possibly empty promises. "Positive."

Lifting his head from where it leaned against the top of her own, Kelly sighed. "So I shouldn't stop by the apartment after shift?"

Shay laughed. "Probably not." Feeling a kiss pressed to the crown of her head she raised an eyebrow.

"Thanks."

Shrugging she waved it off. "She'll come crawling back, you just wait." If only she were as she of her words as she sounded.

* * *

Five days of radio silence passed, and for Kelly Severide, it was driving him insane to be out of contact with someone who in such a short amount of time had taken a hold of his world. Fingers constantly twitching to dial her number, his bed felt empty, the smell of her shampoo on his pillows fading. Counting down the literal minutes until the end of shift as he repacked his gear and that on the Squad truck he near vibrated with energy, already imagining his apology and the open armed welcome he hoped he'd receive when he stopped by her apartment. Showering and dressing in record time once Chief announced end of shift he thanked the Saints above that he didn't have any paperwork, waving to Shay who'd catch a ride with Gabby as he peeled out of the parking lot, the truck bouncing as it hit pavement.

Praying that he'd make all green lights, he arrived in the parking lot of the Westwood Apartment Complex in record time, parking in his usual spot. Solely focused on apologizing he locked his truck, dropping the keys into the pocket of his leather jacket as he raced through the guest entrance, waving to Old Man Morrison, a resident who'd appointed himself door man. Taking the stairs two at a time, having no patience for the elevators he thanked years of rigorous exercise and the job for giving him the endurance to take the floors easily. Spotting the comforting door that had seemed to represent home he knocked, becoming insistent when it went unanswered. A hand on his back caused him to spin around, hoping that Cayson had come in the building behind him.

"Kelly, sweetheart, what are you doing here, I thought you were with Cayson?" chimed the voice of Mrs. McNally, a spry fifty-something year old that lived two doors diagonal from Cayson and had always made sure to offer him a hug whenever she saw him.

He lowered his hand. "What do you mean? I haven't seen Cayson since Monday."

Mrs. McNally frowned. "I was told she was taking a trip and I thought you were going with her. She left me a hundred dollars to keep an eye on her apartment, make sure her mail got to her brother Christopher and to apologize to a if she were to stop by. Is something wrong?" she questioned, watching as Kelly slid down the door, eyes closed and his face scrunched.

It suddenly felt difficult to breath, his chest constricting as realization dawned on him. She was gone and it was all his fault. Ignoring 's question he worked to get air past the growing constriction in his throat, the feeling of tears burning his esophagus. It was all his fault.


	23. Separation

A/N: So this is a little bit of a filler chapter to hold everyone over, but I do hope to have the next chapter up soon. I've already have bits of their reunion and Kelly's apology written so now it's just a matter of piecing them together. Thank you everyone who reviewed and please contine to do so-Alisabeth

* * *

Cayson winced, making sure to keep one hand strictly attached to the banister, the other holding her crutches over her head as she carefully hobbled down the stairs. The somber black brace on her left knee contrasted greatly with her wrinkled PINK sweatpants, the pain blossoming at in her thigh only worsening her mood. Head pounding and her throat dry as she righted herself at the bottom of the stairs she balanced precariously while situating her crutches beneath her arms, the soft fleece replacing the grips scratching against her palms. Tongue caught between her front teeth as she managed to maneuver her way through the hall and to the kitchen of her parents home she counted the times that the crutches echoed on hardwood and kept a steady track of her moments. Step, crutch. Step, crutch.

The repetitive motion was a comfort in her suddenly upturned world and grunting when her mother offered a chipper good morning, she eased onto one of the tall bar stools at the breakfast nook. Wrapping her hands around a mug of hot chocolate she thought of all the mornings she and Kelly had sat like this, her sleepy and uncooperative as he made breakfast and held a mostly one sided conversation. Groaning once more she dropped her head to rest on the cool counter top, not reacting when her father gave a comforting squeeze to her shoulder.

"I brought down the bottle of Aspirin sweetheart, it's by your left elbow," chimed James Valois as he passed by, his grey eyes twinkling as they took in his daughter. Of course he didn't find her heartbreak amusing, but the lengths she was going through to distance herself from someone who sounded generally sorry was a little funny.

Lifting her head Cayson uttered a brief response, fighting with the child proof bottle in her fatigue. Shaking two pills into her palm after a struggle she popped them and swallowed them dry, nose wrinkling at the chalky after taste. Picking up her fork as a bowl of fruit salad was placed in front of her she hesitated, fork in hand, as her mother laughed, the laugh lines at the corners of her eyes becoming more pronounced.

"What?"

Sophia, her mother, shook her head. "Nothing, I'm just trying to figure what I'd wager on the fact that you're most likely regretting climbing onto the roof right now," she grinned. Referring to early that week when she'd found her daughter laying on the low roof of the garage she shuddered at the image of Cayson trying to jump the ten feet and landing wrong. "You're lucky you just irritated your knee."

Cayson snorted, shoveling some strawberries into her mouth. "Yeah, so lucky."

James laughed outright. "Adrenaline, natures cure for heartbreak."

Making faces behind her parents back Cayson jumped as her cell phone shimmied on the table, Randy Houser's "How Country Feels," chiming through it's little speaker. Flipping it to check the caller ID she frowned, eyes tearing a little before she cleared her throat, turning it face down.

"You're not going to answer that?" Sophie asked in confusion.

"I'm not ready to talk to either of them," Cayson managed around a chunk of pineapple, beaming when her mother sent her a berating look.

Features softening, James nodded in understanding, shooting his wife a look as she went to protest. "Of course dear, I'm sure you just need time."

Kelly Severide fought the urge to slam his phone down on the roughed up card table in the apparatus bay, his call going to voicemail once again. Shooting a glare to anyone who looked as if they were going to say anything, he reached for his cards, looking the hand over and content to leave them be for the next round. Agitation and grief coursed through his veins, feeling rejected once more, as he contemplated calling back. The separation between he and Cayson going on the first month he felt miserable and as if he was missing a piece of himself. If only she'd pick up his calls, perhaps he could share the news he'd been holding dear.

"Hey Lieutenant," Mills said grinning shyly as he observed the match and the growing pile of candy at the center of the table.

"What Mills," Kelly sighed, in no mood to deal with the Candidate as he added a piece of Bazooka bubble gum to the loot. A piece of paper landed on the table beside his left elbow as Mills walked away, not saying a word. Watching Hadley make a move Kelly glanced down, reaching for the paper and unfolding it as Capp switched out his cards.

Unfolding the sheet of notebook paper his eyes scanned the compact script which was surprisingly neat for a young man.

"_Elise talked to Cay the other night; she's visiting her parents and Elise says that though she sounded upset she seems to be beginning to come around. Bad news is, she may be in CT a little longer. She fell off a roof. Don't give up-Mills_"

A smile lighting his first time in a week Kelly folded, collecting what he'd earned with his hand before pocketing the note. Strolling towards the locker room and dialing out once more he held the phone between his cheek and his left shoulder as he spun in his combination, opting to leave a voicemail for the first time that day as he stored his goodies.

"Hey Cayson it's me, I've got good..." he cursed as the alarm rang, listening to the dispatch and securing his locker. Rushing towards the bay he continued, stripping as he spoke. "I've got news and I just… I really miss talking to you. Call me back."

Pocketing his phone as he jammed his boots on beneath his turn outs he was impressed with his multitasking. Climbing into the Squad truck as Hadley pulled out, sirens blaring, behind Truck 81 he felt a renewed hope. Trying not to fidget he prayed to that she'd call him back this time.


	24. Dedication and Decisions

A/N: This is another short chapter, I apologize, but I've been in the midst of exams all week and well, this is my attempt at unwinding for the weekend. There arent many chapters left, and I would once again like to thank everyone for their continued support; reading, reviewing, favoriting and following. Image in the Flames could not have happened without you.-Alisabeth

* * *

Glancing at the calendar on the wall in the break room, Kelly Severide dropped his head to lay against the back of the couch, paying no attention to the soap opera that Mouch was watching, a bowl of popcorn hugged close. It had been one month and twenty one days since he'd talked to Cayson in person rather than her voicemail and he was desperate, craving to talk to her even if it was to hear her tell him to go to hell. Fingers tapping a steady rhythm on his thigh he flinched as a hand landed on his shoulder, his eyes flying to Shay who stood just beyond his left shoulder.

"Tell me you didn't?" she whispered, elbows leaning on his shoulders as she hovered, her face beside his.

"I didn't what?" he asked, equally hushed.

Shay rolled her eyes, a neatly plucked, pale brow rising. "You smell like jasmine and lemons and you were gone when I woke up. Please tell me you didn't break into her apartment."

He grinned cheekily. "It's not breaking in if you have a key."

Flicking his ear and causing him to glare, Shay moved around to sit beside him, legs curled up and her booted feet in his lap. "You're seriously working on a restraining order you know that," she huffed, holding a crinkled plastic bag in her lap. "What do you think Cayson is going to think about you going in their to sleep in the middle of the night and cleaning." She sniffed once more. "And using her lotion."

"My hands were cracking," Kelly protested, "that was the only lotion there that I can stand. And as for the rest, I just, it's been so long that I just need the comfort of being around her even if it's just her stuff. I have no idea if we're still together or what and I just…I don't know," he explained softly.

Shay's features softened. "I get it, I do sweetie, but maybe you should give it a break. You don't want to scare her away, do you?" Not giving him a chance to answer as most of Truck 81 shuffled in following a call she grinned. "Hey guys!"

They all stopped in various positions, turning to her and wondering why she was beaming.

"Dawson and I picked up a copy of Cayson's new book, I wanted to read the summary and maybe a little out loud, is that okay?" Ignoring the various answers she swung to her feet, hopping up to sit on the breakfast nook, glaring when Mills protested her position. Fighting with the plastic bag she allowed it to flutter to the floor, revealing a medium sized paper back.

"Slow Dancing in a Burning Room by Analiese O'Malley," she turned it to flash the front, the embossed lettering scrolling along the top of the cover, a silhouetted image of a couple beneath it, situated beside a fire engine and in the beam of the flashing lights. Holding it that way, she began to read the synopsis. "'Escaping from years of criticism , Daelyn Montgomery hopes to find refuge in the town of Copper's Point. Arriving in the middle of the night, she finds herself settling quickly, spending her nights roaming the hills and caves of the coast and her days in isolation. When she meets local LeeFuentes on one of her excursions, she's enthralled by the sparks that fly between them when he pulls her out of the path of a speeding, teenager driven four wheeler. Doing her best to brush them off she finds it difficult when the handsome firefighter seems to appear everywhere she turns. In a time when she's unsure of herself and everything around her, will she allow him past the walls of her heart, or will she run once more, afraid of her past catching up to her?' Huh, that sounds different."

Herrmann chuckled. "Cindy's read most of her other books and that sounds a wee bit different than the usual plot lines she comes up with, all romance. What does the dedication page say?"

Shay held up a finger as she flipped through the first couple of pages, eyes skimming. "Alright, here we go; 'I'd like to include a few people in the dedication and acknowledgement of this novel. To the members of Firehouse 51 for their endless patience and cooperation, be it trying one of my new recipes or my many questions, and the fact that when I walk through those doors its not just to visit friends by to visit those who've become my family. To the lovely Shay and Gabby, who never gave up on me and whose mischievous ways often ended with me being the adult in many situations. Lastly, to my Knight in Sooty Turnout Gear, who has encouraged me to embrace my writing and who fights fires on a daily basis while igniting one in my heart. Without them, this book would never have happened.'"

Her voice cracked towards the end and a stunned silence followed the final word. His heart soaring Kelly pushed to his feet, plucking the book out of Shay's fingers as he passed on his way to the chief's office, his mind made up. He was going to Connecticut and he was determined to bring, who he'd decided was the love of his life, home.


	25. A Thousand Years

A/N: So, I hope everyone's having a good week so far :) Here it is, the long awaited chapter 25 and Kelly's trip to Connecticut and I hope it works up to everyone's expectations. Please drop me a line and let me know what you think. There are a few more chapters left of Image in the Flames but not many. I hope you guys like it- Alisabeth :)

* * *

Cayson paced the perimeter of the ballroom, sipping idly on her glass of wine as she watched the familiar members of her trade mill about. The Author's Ball was something that was held every year, only for the elite of the literary world, and it still astounded her that she was rubbing elbows with the likes of Nicholas Sparks and Stephen King. Exhaling slowly through her nose as she passed by the silent auction, she glanced down at the raffle tickets that she held eyeing her neatly printed pseudonym and the many baskets on the long tables. So prim and proper, the ball was anything but how she wanted to be spending a Friday night. Dropping a ticket into the canister advertising a set of tickets to a Maroon 5 concert at any location, she couldn't help but wish she was back in Chicago, lounging in her pajamas with Kelly on the couch rather than wearing the four inch wedges and the forest green, strapless tea length gown that she had on.

Stepping carefully towards the table she'd been placed at in the far corner she took her seat, the only person there. Glancing about, she worked at the toggle keeping her clutch securely closed, riffling through the minimal belongings inside until she extracted her cell phone from the interior pocket. Thumb depressing the power button, it flew over the screen as it lit up, entering the password and checking for any missed calls or any messages. None. She frowned, painted lips turning down ever so slightly at the corners. Hesitating to dim the screen and tuck the phone back away she stopped, pulling up her saved voicemails, holding the phone to her ear as she listened to the automated voice introducing the call. Then came the message.

"Hey Cayson it's me, I've got good…"Kelly's voice was a little deeper, a little more husky than usual before it was cut off by the sound of the house alarm, becoming clearer when the sound stopped. "I've got news and I just…I really miss talking to you. Call me back."

Nearly a week old, she'd listened to it over a dozen times, just so she could hear his voice once more. Preparing to play the rest of his messages as she contemplated getting the next flight to Chicago, she froze when someone cleared their throat behind her. Wishful-thinking aside she raised an eyebrow as she turned, arm slung over the back of her chair.

"Can I help…" she trailed off as she found Kelly standing behind her, hands buried in the pockets of his leather jacket and his shoulders hunched, eyes pinned on her. "you? Kelly?"

Shifting foot to foot awkwardly, he smiled gently. "Hi."

Baffled, she adjusted herself to face him fully. "What are you doing here?"

Scratching the back of his neck he glanced about, noticing that though there were people milling around few were paying attention. Slipping onto the seat beside her, his legs cradling hers, Kelly stared at her for a moment, not saying a word. Bowing his head and reaching for her hands but pulling back he arched his shoulders, rolling his neck.

"I needed to see you, needed to try and get you to come home. To me, to us," he said softly, running his thumb in circles along her palm.

Her own shoulders tensing, a shiver rocketing up her spine, Cayson took a large sip of her wine, swallowing it thickly. "That was a little blunt," she choked out, fingering the stem of the glass.

"Sometimes being blunt is the best way to get results," he shrugged. Taking the wine from her and setting it on the table just out of her reach he ignored her protest. "It's been two months Cayson; two incredibly difficult months. Can we please stop dancing around this?"

She snorted indelicately. "Are you done lying to me?"

He scowled. "I deserve that I suppose. I should have told you sooner."

"No shit, Sherlock."

"Cayson, please just hear me out."

She crossed her arms over her chest and pursed her lips, silently giving Kelly credit as the motion forced her breasts to become apparent and yet he still didn't look away from her face. Eyes skimming down to the watch on his left wrist, she ignored the form fighting white tee shirt he wore. "You have two minutes."

He sighed, contemplating what he was going to say. "I was scared of telling you, of telling anyone really, and that was no excuse. Watching you walk away that day at the station near killed me and, and I don't think I can ever handle having to do that again. Call Shay, ask Mills, do it anyway you want, but I've been miserable without you and knowing that it was all my fault that you were gone only made it worse, you can verify that. I couldn't sleep, so I'd start sneaking in to sleep on the couch in your apartment just because it smelled like you. When I noticed dust or food going bad I'd clean it. Hell, Shay that it was hilarious that I'd make it a point to use your body wash, that minty one, just so something would smell like you," he admitted. "I was going to let you come around on your own ya know, give you one more week."

She swallowed. "What changed?"

"Shay bought a copy of 'Slow Dancing in a Burning Room,' and read the dedication. Listening to every word typed on that page made me realize that with you here and me in Chicago we were wasting precious time."

"Oh."

He exhaled, leaning closer towards her, elbows on his knees. "Yeah, oh. I can't do it anymore Cayson, it's driving me crazy, absolutely ape-shit." He hesitated, knowing he'd passed his two-minute limit but he kept going. "I need for you to know just how I feel before it's too late."

Her attention riveted on Kelly, she was thankful for the first time that no one had approached their table. "Go on."

He let out a breathy chuckle, the same one he often had when she said something silly after sex. "Alrighty, uh, Cayson, in the nine months we've known each other I've gotten used to a lot of things. I've started wearing an elastic around my wrist because you always seem to either break or loose yours, picking up recipe cards because wants you to have one for all your favorite foods, your constant station hopping, and my favorite, waking up with you beside me. It's different for me to find such things important, especially after my string of…less than savory relationships, but for once it doesn't bother me. If it makes you smile, I don't care what it is I'll do it. A lot of things I'd thought I'd hate I don't mind either. There's the likeliness of you always having your camera on you, and that's fine, it's amazing how you always want to document those moments, or how I prefer to let you take a shower first even if you use all the hot water, because in the end, it means the bathroom smells like you. Knowing that you're waiting for me at the end of shift makes it that much bearable and the teasing I get from the guys? Nonexistent when I think of the time you told them all to shut up unless they wanted you to stop baking.

I know that it's a strong word but there are all these things I absolutely love about you and now that I have a chance to tell you I'm not going to waste it. I love how when I come home from a shift, it's to the good type of fire and warmth because you're so passionate about everything you do and when I'm on shift, how you stop by because not only do you care about me, but you've embraced the stationhouse, my family, as your own. Not only is it amusing, but also it's absolutely adorable when you pout because one of your favorite TV couples doesn't end up together even if you knew it wasn't so to begin with. Your optimism astounds me. And when you accidentally make a dirty joke or innuendo and blush crimson? It's beyond appealing. I love how even the littlest things you do have such a large effect on me and for once I don't mind not being in control of the relationship.

I guess what I'm trying to say Cays, is that you're the Rachel to my Noah, the Ben to my Jerry, the Andy to my Sam, the Hermione to my Draco, the Ziva to my Tony, and I cant spend any more time without you. Will you please, please come back to Chicago with me? I said please, twice."

Slack jawed and not knowing what to say, Cayson's mouth opened and closed like a fish. Crossing her legs at the ankles and tucking them around the leg of the chair she stared into Kelly's hypnotic blue eyes. Usually incredibly articulate, Cayson was drawing a blank. Seeing his features drop, she reacted quickly in the only way she knew. Her right hand darting out, it curled around his neck and buried itself in his dark hair, with her being careful not to get her bracelet caught. Pulling his head close and angling her own she bunched her other hand in the lapels of his jacket, the leather cool against her heated skin. Eyes fluttering closed she leaned in close, pressing her mouth hard against his. Her tongue dabbing at his bottom lip she smiled into the kiss when his own came out to dance, engaging in a rhythm as old as time itself. Easing apart when oxygen became a necessity she bit her swollen bottom lip, using her thumb to wipe away a smudge of lipstick near his mouth.

"Yes."

"Yes?"

She laughed, kissing him again. "Yes. Yes, I'll come home."

His face lighting up Kelly stood and pulled her to her feet, his left arm looping around her waist as he began to tug at the neat ballerina bun her hair had been tamed into. Weakly protesting she fought a shriek as his lips descended on her neck, peppering butterfly kisses at her pulse point.

"You said yes," he said breathily, eyes twinkling.

She nodded, the mass of released waves bouncing with the motion. "I did."

Burying his head in the crook of her neck, his lips continued to press against her smooth flesh. Nibbling gently as he held her close he eased back, staring down at her. "I forgot to tell you something."

Her stomach jumped. "Does that include how you got in here?"

He laughed. "Your mom and dad gave me your 'plus one' ticket. No," he ducked his head once more, kissing the corner of her mouth. "I forgot to tell you something incredibly important."

"Oh?"

"Mhmm. I love you," he whispered, fiddling with the skirt of her dress.

She relaxed exponentially, feeling as if she was melting. "Really?" Confirmed with another kiss, she giggled. "I love you too."

* * *

**_ And all along I believed I would find you_**  
**_Time has brought your heart to me_**  
**_I have loved you for a thousand years_**  
**_I'll love you for a thousand more_**

**_~A Thousand Years; Christina Perry_**


	26. Home

A/N: so this one is a little short, I apologize, but it is merely Cayson's return to Chicago. I do believe that next chapter will be up sometime between now and next Wednesday; a Valentine's day for Cayson and Kelly. Thank you :)-Alisabeth

* * *

His expression schooled into neutrality, Kelly Severide exited the locker room and fought the urge to grin as everyone that was currently in the break room turned to him, eyebrows raised. His back to them as he poured his morning coffee mouthed the practiced speech, stretching his stiff neck which was a result of having slept on the flight into Chicago from Connecticut that he'd taken at three in the morning. Reaching for an apple from the fruit bowl he turned and paused, brows furrowing when he found Shay and Gabriela glaring at him.

"What?" he asked, completely sincere in his confusion. Why were they so pissed?

Shay huffed, sipping her own coffee concoction. "So?"

"So what?"

Ducking as a tennis ball flew by his head, Pouch following close behind, he glanced between the wall where it bounced and the blonde, who's lips were pursed.

"Did you and Cayson make up? Is she coming home?" she demanded.

Kelly gave a shrug, easing slowly into one of the barely padded chairs around the table. "I talked to her and asked her to come back but she said to give her a week to make her decision. I wasn't going to push it."

Shrieking in exasperation, Shay threw another one of the puppy's toys in his direction. "I thought I told you not to come home unless she was with you? I specifically said to handcuff her to you if necessary, right Dawson?"

The latina nodded enthusiastically, her dark eyes narrowed. There were reactions from everyone in the room. A snort came from Herrmann who reclined on the couch beside Mouch, both reading a copy of the newspaper, the latter merely rolling his eyes. Mills frowned slightly and checked his phone, Casey offering a sympathetic smile. Discussing the Ravens and the 49er's Cruz, Otis, Capp, and Hadley hardly looked up.

Chewing thoughtfully, Kelly shrugged. "I wanted to give her an option." Feeling relieved as the alarm went off he listened, fairly amused at how soon a call had come in on their shift. Not even a half hour. Setting down his mug and taking his apple with him he raced for the apparatus bay, holding the fruit between his jaws as he suited up. Climbing into the Squad truck he laughed as Capp shot him a look from behind the wheel. Wondering how long he could keep up the ruse he stared out the window at the passing city, mentally preparing himself for the call.

* * *

Already feeling tired as he stumbled out of the Squad truck nearly an hour later, Kelly carefully removed his turn outs, hanging and arranging them carefully in his designated spot. Carrying his uniform boots in hand as he shuffled across the bay to the break room he stopped short, causing the people behind him to bump into him. Standing in a short denim skirt and loose, flowy tank top beneath a cardigan while obviously enjoying the temperate day was Cayson, propped beside the stove and stirring idly at two large pots on the stovetop.

"Why'd you s…Cayson!" Shay exclaimed happily as she bumped into him from behind, pushing around him and near tackling the redhead, her partner joining in on the pig pile. "You're back!"

Her husky laughter causing his stomach to flip flop he eased out of the doorway and into the room, leaning against the counter to watch the reactions to his girlfriends return. Various hugs came from the members of Firehouse 51, questions being thrown left and right. Her eyes darting between all the people she hadn't seen in what felt like forever Cayson chuckled, whistling sharply.

"I can only answer one question at a time guys," she giggled, placing a lid on the pots and checking something to her left.

"What are you making?" asked Mouch before anyone could ask anything else, his nose twitching.

"Homemade mac'n'cheese, when it's done you guys can either eat it for lunch or put it in the fridge to eat for dinner. Next?" Voices mingled as things were called out. "Okay, to answer the ones I heard, hmm the most interesting thing to happen was either me falling off the roof or being asked to join the mile high club by some perv," when everyone was laughing she turned to flash a wink at Kelly who had the decency to blush. "When'd I get back? Around 5:30 this morning. Am I back for good, yes."

It felt as if the tension in the room decreased tenfold when she admitted that she had no plans of leaving again. Fighting the urge to haul off an kiss her Kelly twitched, his palms itched to wrap around the exposed skin of her forearms in order to pull her close. Images that had no right to be imagined in the work place fluttered through his mind as Cayson crouched beside the fridge, knees together, as she scratched the puppy behind the ears. The muscles in her legs tensing to keep her balanced he imagined them wound around his waist, the hand scratching the puppy's scruff imagined to be in his own hair. Exhaling slowly he tried to clear his mind.

"You okay Kelly?" Herrmann said softly from his right, nudging him with an elbow.

Unable to answer with the fear of saying stupid Kelly shook his head, stealthily passing behind Mills and Capp who were just tall enough where Cayson wouldn't notice his approach. Easing around the counter and up behind her he snagged her wrist in hand and spun her to her feet, kissing her before the entire Firehouse and before she could utter a word. His tongue seeking her own and his thumb massaging her jaw he pulled back after a moment. Chuckling as she stared at him, eyes wide, he ignored the hooting an hollering.

"Hey Cays, was this the perv?" Shay cackled, causing the redhead to blush.

Leaning into Kelly like old times, Cayson shook in laughter, admiring how nice it felt to be, well, truly home.


	27. A Not so Happy Valentine

A/N: Hey guys, so after a bit of a delay and the 'Snow Storm Nemo' here is chapter 27. I hope everyone has had a safe week since I last posted and a happy upcoming Valentine's day. This chapter is a little bit of a cliff hanger, I apologize. Also, I have a new Kelly SEveride/Oc story posted under the name "A Controlled Burn" if anyone would like to read it. Have a great week-Alisabeth

* * *

His sinfully blue eyes at half mast as Kelly shuffled towards the locker room, he groaned, ignoring the idle sports chatter that Herrmann was babbling. A dull ache radiated from his knuckles, which were already turning black and blue, the abrasions that danced across the flesh stinging harshly. Thankful that both that the present shift and whatever ailment had ruined his Valentine's Day were over he fought a yawn, rolling his shoulders as he stripped off his long sleeved uniform shirt, spinning the dial on his lock. Perhaps now that he wasn't on shift and Cayson was no longer praying to the porcelain gods every other moment, they could celebrate Valentine's day, locked away in the comforts of her apartment without interruptions. Mulling over the thought with a slight smiled he considered calling Dominic's to reserve an entire chocolate cake just for them. The proper permutation clicking into place and releasing the catch mechanism he arched his back, stretching as he opened the locker. Looping his shirt into his back pocket his eyes followed the flitting, pale blue envelope that fell from his locker, having been caught between the slates of the door.

Crouching to pick it up, he flinched at the pop of his knees, the stiff joints begging for a nice, warm bath. He could imagine it now; hot, sudsy water high in Cayson's Jacuzzi tub, the two of them relaxing together after a rather stressful week… he couldn't wait. Fingering the envelope as he picked it up, his name in a neat, familiar cursive he cocked a brow, sliding a thumb carefully beneath the seal and breaking it. The lip of the envelope lifting, he peered inside, pulling out the thrice folded sheet of lined paper and a strip of some kind. Carefully unfolding the paper he grinned at Cayson's handwriting, his smile disappearing as he took in the text.

"_Should I start calling you daddy now, or in five and a half months_?" it read. Blinking owlishly he looked at the included sonogram; black and white and grainy, but obviously a forming baby. His eyes rolling back in his head and his stomach plummeting, Kelly hit the ground, his dead weight colliding with tiled floors.

* * *

Awakening to the acrid scent of smelling salts and the not so hushed contemplations of those around him, Kelly groaned, eyes clenched tight as he replayed the letter in his mind. Him, a father? He felt himself swoon, head spinning. Forcing his eyes open and his body to sit up he leaned against the lockers, glaring at a smirking Shay who tossed the salts into a small garbage can, straddling his legs.

"You okay, Sleeping Beauty?" she teased, a pale brow cocked as she hopped to her feet in one swift move. "Herrmann said that you took a nose dive out of nowhere."

"All good," he grumbled, pushing himself to a sitting position, dragging himself up and onto the bench beside him. "I just got light headed, that's all."

Noticing how everyone was still watching him curiously he flashed a small smile, the men dispersing as Dawson ran a field concussion test on him. Declared as hardheaded as ever he uttered a thank you, gathering what he'd need for a quick shower as the paramedics left. His forehead resting on the cool metal of his locker he inhaled and exhaled slowly, searching for the envelope as he took out his toiletries.

"I grabbed it before anyone came in," Herrmann said softly from his left, having loitered. Reaching into his pocket he handed the envelope and its contents over to their rightful owner. "Congratulations."

Kelly snorted, pinching the bridge of his nose. Glancing about he figured the locker room was no abandoned. "I have no idea what I'm going to do."

Christopher Herrmann had seen a lot of first time fathers, be it all his years on the job or the many times he'd been in the maternity ward himself for the birth of his brood. Hell at one point he was a first time father, experiencing the mixed emotions of hearing those three words for the first time. Not "Let's have sex," "Let's get married" or even "I love you," but "I am pregnant." Feeling a sense of duty to offer his advice and an ear to the younger of the two he nodded.

"It's not easy finding out that you're expecting for some. Most of the time it's pure elation, a feeling as if you're on top of the world and nothing'll bring you down, like saving that first person once you've completed the academy. But there are a few questions you have to ask yourself in a situation like this where you aren't sure. First, you have to ask if you really love Cayson, because this hesitation? If worded wrong can send her packing once more. The second, do you ever want kids? Not just now, but in the future, be it with Cayson or with some other woman?" Herrmann explained, staring serenely at a picture of his children, all four of them, before glancing over at the sonogram that he'd just recently hung. God, his fifth child. Chuckling he shook his head. "As scary as it is Kelly, there's no better feeling than holding your child, be it a little boy or a little girl, for the first time."

Kelly shook his head, securing the envelope in a pocket on his overnight bag. "I never thought I'd want children, at least this young." He paused. "I mean, I'm good with children and I like them, but at the end of the day when I'm babysitting or when I'm playing catch with a kid at one of the cook outs, I know they're going home at the end of the day. Being a parent is a 24/7 job and I'm not sure I'm ready for that."

"Well if you're not sure, you need to tell Cayson before she builds any kind of expectations. If she leaves again, well, that's something you'll have to deal with but if she doesn't, there's a hope for you. I wont think any less of you, Shay wont think any less of you and Chief Bowden wont think any less of you if that's the case. Just because you're afraid to step up doesn't mean you're any less of a man."

"That's not what I'm worried about!" It took everything not to turn around and punch the wall, frustration and confusion boiling to an unsteady pulse in his veins. "I want children, but I'm scared Herrmann."

Christopher got right back in his face. "Of what? What's there to be scared of?" He knew there was a fear every man had when it came to being a father but it would never be confronted unless pushed.

Kelly bowed his head. "Of not being enough." Herrmann let him stew for a second. "I'm scared that I'll be the same kind of father that I had; the one that's never home, the one that comes home drunk because the job stresses him out. I don't ever want to be the one that scares my son or daughter because I'm unpredictable, so emotionally compressed that whenever I'm around they have to walk on egg shells."

Herrmann remained quiet as tears built in the lieutenant's eyes.

"I'm afraid of having children, because I never want to be the cause of their hurt."

Clearing his throat, Herrmann stood and shouldered his stuff, having already showered and changed. "Then you need to tell Cayson that. If you have to, ask for some time apart to get your head on straight. Take some time off, clear your head and when you're ready, you make your decision. But if you're not absolutely, 110% certain of your answer, don't say something just to appease someone else because if you do, you'll never be completely happy. Go ahead and disappoint anyone, hell disappoint everyone, but Kelly, don't ever disappoint yourself. You have my cell number correct?" Receiving a nod he returned it. "Well use it. If you have any questions, or you need to talk, you call. I don't care when it is, alright?"

Trying to inconspicuously wipe his tears before they fell Kelly nodded. "Thanks…Chris." It felt weird addressing the Truck member by his first name and yet at the same time it felt right. "I really appreciate this."

Waving a hand with a grin, Herrmann shrugged. "No problem. I'll see you next shift?"

Giving a single shouldered shrug, Kelly waved over his shoulder as he made his way to the shower stalls, know that within the next few minutes the next shift would be filtering in. Listening to Herrmann chuckle at his answer, he took a deep breath, starting the water and stripping down as he stood in through beneath the spray, letting it hit his face as he stared blankly ahead.

Taking a deep breath as he turned the doorknob to Cayson's apartment Kelly pocketed his key, bypassing a cheerful Rogue in favor of searching out the k-9's mistress. Finding Cayson curled up on the couch, her face somber he felt his stomach plummet as she hardly glanced up, calling a soft 'hey' over her shoulder. Noticing the faint redness to her eyes and nose he felt bad, his temples pounding with a building headache.

"Hey," he said. Fixated on the sight of her stomach in the relatively form fighting, long sleeved shirt she wore he shifted uncomfortably at the absence of a beginner's baby bump. "We, uh, we need to talk."

* * *

A/N: please dont kill me! I'm already contemplating next chapter so if anyone has an opinion or feels like venting review and or PM me. I apologize, but I felt it had to be done this way-Alisabeth


	28. Let's Talk

AN: So not only is this chapter a short one with a filler like center, but I do believe it is not one of my best. I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed thus far and followed/favorited this story. I'd also like to wish everyone a Happy Valentine's Day!-Alisabeth

* * *

Sliding further into the arm of the couch the closer Kelly got, Cayson nodded, drawing her knees into her chest and wrapping her arms around them. Head turned so that her cheek rested on her left knee she waited, watching Kelly hesitantly perch on the edge of the coffee table. Unsure of what to say she sat in silence, her nausea causing her stomach to roll and a cold sweat to prickle along her spine. When no move was made she sighed.

"You wanted to talk, so… let's talk," she whispered. "I'm sorry for wussing out."

He chuckled dryly. "That, that wasn't 'wussing out,' that was just…why didn't you say something in person?"

Rubbing a hand over her jaw Cayson swallowed thickly, lips pursed in thought as she stared straight ahead. "I suppose it was because I was scared," she admitted. "I've always made it clear that I'd want children and to be a mother, and yet in the entire time we've been together, we've never discussed it. You're great with children, I've seen you with Chris and Cam's kids, or the ones that come into the stationhouse, but I've never heard you mentioning that you want any."

"I haven't said anything because I don't know," Kelly said, his eyes focused on something behind her. "I'm not sure I want any children."

Hearing the sharp inhale his eyes swung to Cayson who curled even further into herself, her lips pulled down at the corner. Noticing her trying to hide the hand that was pressed against her abdomen his eye brows shot up as worry surged through him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just thinking," she said airily, drawing her hand away. He didn't want kids? Everything ached and watching him fidget on the table she wondered what to do next. Would she stay with him despite all that and sort of raise the child on her own, would she offer duel custody and break the relationship off? Her mind buzzed, her thoughts running a thousand miles a minute. She never imagined that something like this would happen to her and yet know that she thought about it, she could see how it did.

She should've known that this was going to happen that one time their condom had broke, but thinking of how she was also on birth control, she'd figured she'd be fine. Stupid her for forgetting that certain antibiotics cancel out the birth control. Shivering as the sweat on the back of her neck cooled she put up a strong front, deciding that she'd eventually have all the answers she'd need. Rolling her tongue and tsking it against her teeth, she pulled a throw blanket around her.

"I can practically see that smoke coming from your ears," Kelly teased, breaking her from her thoughts. "What are you thinking about." Concealing his worry on how much his admittance could've hurt Cayson he ignored the dull ache in his chest at the look on her face.

"Just trying to figure out where to go from here," she sniffled, reaching behind her for a Kleenex out of the large box within arms reach. "Do you need some time to think about this?"

Where his mind said yes but his heart remained undecided, Kelly simply shrugged, noticing the frustrated draw to Cayson's eyebrows. "Can I use the bathroom?" Perhaps the brief space would give him a moment to make up his mind.

Rolling her eyes Cayson stretched. "I'm not a doctor, and if that's a problem I'd call your physician," she teased, an attempt at diffusing the situation.

A soft, unsure smile on his face, Kelly only uttered a thank you and made his way to her bathroom, bypassing the main one in the hall. Closing the door behind him and pacing back and forth he stopped short, eyeing the line of plastic sticks on the counter. Seven in total, they all said the same thing along the center; Positive. She'd taken seven in home pregnancy tests? Staring at them, the results glaring back he pinched the bridge of his nose. Washing his hands though he did not do anything he retreated to the living room, shrugging into his jacket.

"I'll call you later," he called over his shoulder as he rushed out the front door of her apartment, slamming it behind him before she could respond. He needed space, maybe a couple shorts of whiskey, but definitely some space. Reaching for his cell phone, he dialed a rarely used number. Listening to it ring he released a sigh of relief. "Herrmann? Can we meet up?"

Tears gathering once more as she watched Kelly leave without much of an explanation, Cayson swore, picking up the closest thing and throwing it at the wall, the sound of glass shattering barely registering. What the hell had she done?


	29. Repercussions

A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait! Real world drama kicked in, followed by me catching a pretty nasty virus, a bout of writer's block and school coming back in session. But, one good thing is that I have the next couple of chapters already started/outlined so they should be up a little quicker. I'd like to thank all the reviewers and readers for both this and 'A Controlled Burn.' I don't own any songs used in this chapter, I'm just borrowing them, and I'd like to let you all know that I've started browsing baby names for the bouncing bundle of Severide joy that will be gracing us in a few chapters. I'll make sure to post some of the names in the bottom of this chapter and you guys can let me know what you think-Alisabeth

* * *

His head swimming and his stomach growling, Kelly groaned, mentally searching out the source of soft giggling and the scent of crisping bacon. Brows furrowed as he stretched out, he stopped short, finding his feet hanging off the edge and his arm encountering empty space where his dresser usually would be. Swallowing against the cottony feeling in his mouth he forced himself to blink, flinching at the sight of a little girl sitting on the short coffee table in front of him, her blonde ringlets hanging around her pretty face. Closing his eyes once more, he pinched the bridge of his nose, massaging his temples as if to will away the image. Footsteps came close, causing him to freeze up.

"Emily," hissed a soft, feminine voice that was semi familiar. "Let Lieutenant Severide wakeup on his own. Come help me set the table."

There was a little whining before 'Emily' could be heard shuffling away. Opening his eyes Kelly finally realized where he was when he found a rather tall blonde leaning against the door jamb between the living area and what looked like the kitchen. Cindy Herrmann wore a gentle smile and a slightly stained dishtowel over her shoulder, giving a single nod to the awakening firefighter before retreating after her daughter. Standing and finding himself fully dressed Kelly swooned slightly, his fuzzy memories jack hammering against his skull and offsetting his balance. Feeling around beside the short, floral couch for his motorcycle boots he plopped down, nearly missing the couch as he jammed them on his feet, folding the blanket he'd been covered with before staring at the wall, including the array of family pictures and snapshots of the four Herrmann children.

"Morning Lieutenant," smirked Chris Herrmann as he shuffled in from a rear room, fully dressed for the day and full of energy despite the fact that the clock read eight a.m.

Mumbling a greeting, Kelly looked blankly at the older man, the last memory that made complete sense being when the other firefighter had met him at Blakely's, the firefighter bar on 5th. "Do I want to know what happened?"

Herrmann shrugged innocently. "Depends. You didn't say anything that I didn't know or that you hadn't confessed already. The only thing I find memorable was you trying to pull me into a tattoo parlor when we left Blakely's, that's when I decided you probably weren't in any shape to find your way home. You were saying that you wanted Cayson's name tattooed along your back, but when you got to the door and remembered tattoos require needles you started pondering aloud whether you could get it 'tattooed' in the same ink that they make kiddy tattoos." Amusement flooded Herrmann's face.

His face heating, Kelly bowed his head. "Where'd my car end up?"

"I called Shay and she drove it home from the bar. Do ya want to stay for breakfast and then I'll drop you off at your apartment?"

The smell of whatever else was being cooked tantalized his senses and Kelly nodded, following Herrmann to the kitchen and stopping short when all the children turned to him and waved, Emily blushing and ducking her head as he took the empty seat beside her. Thanking Cindy as she served up breakfast, he marveled at the easy interaction between the family, and the pure adoration in Chris's eyes as he answered one of his son's questions about his history homework. Feelings of envy shot through Kelly and he pushed his food around his plate, nibbling on the toast triangle that was part of a pair. Finishing his breakfast and helping to clear the table despite the protests he waited patiently for Chris, answering another son's (was his name Daniel?) questions about Squad.

Riding in the passenger's seat of the family mini-van, he felt his headache ebb away now that he'd eaten, his thoughts racing with the prospect of making a big decision. Appreciating the silence, he weighed his options, frustrated when all it did was drag him in circles. This seemed like something that required the ponderings of a nice, hot shower. Thanking Herrmann for the ride he stopped as the window was rolled down, turning on the sidewalk and listening when Herrmann cleared his throat.

"You said you talked to Cayson, so when you do your thinking, only consider what she said but concentrate on your thoughts, don't let her opinion sway you okay?" Not waiting he waved and pulled away from the curb. Now all Kelly had to do was deal with Shay and shift tomorrow…great.

* * *

Wearing his uniform and trying to avoid the look of raised eyebrows and pursed lips Shay had been shooting him since he'd told her the situation, Kelly settled into a chair in the kitchen around the long table, a yellow legal pad and pen in hand as he mapped out possible outcomes, feelings and thoughts he had on what was happening. A coffee resting at his left elbow he jotted notes in a barely legible chicken scratch, his short hand a puzzle to his own eyes. Fatigue rolling over him from lack of sleep he prayed for a slow shift, ignoring everyone around him until someone insistently cleared their throat, sitting in the chair beside him. Twitching as the continuously cleared their throat he turned, glaring when he found the Candidate sitting beside him with crossed arms and dark features.

"What do you want Mills?" he sighed, flipping his notepad so his notes were obscured.

"You've got some explainin' to do, Severide," the younger, usually docile man whispered harshly, dark eyes sparking.

Severide snorted, setting his pen down. "Last time I checked I don't have to explain anything to you." He was preparing for a fight, itching for a true opponent after wailing on the punching bag hanging in the apartment earlier that morning.

"Cayson is like my sister and when she's hurt or upset it upsets me, just like if something were to happen with Elise. Moreover, when I get a phone call from my mother demanding that I fix something I know nothing about, of course I'm going to get curious, especially when she tells me that Cayson has been crying and swearing off men while taking the diner's dessert counter hostage. Then, and it get's worse, I get a text attachment from Elise last night. Apparently Cayson was helping at the diner and started humming which turned into singing which turned into an impromptu concert where she ran out sobbing in the middle of Florida Georgia Line's "Stay." So I ask, what the hell did you do?" Mills countered softly, keeping his voice low enough where nobody else was of the wiser.

"None of your business Mills," Kelly rolled his eyes, his previous guilt increasing tenfold.

Fishing his phone out, Mills tapped the screen a few times, turning it to face Kelly, the video beginning to stream. Showing Cayson sitting behind the register in the diner, she looked absolutely horrible. Dark circles beneath her eyes which were red rimmed, her hair was in a messy ponytail, strands hanging loosely around her face. The tee-shirt she wore was one of Kelly's old squad shirts, about a size too small for him, and cinched in the back with a hair elastic.

**_I'd sell my soul just to see your face._**  
_**And I'd break my bones just to heal your pain.**_  
_**In these times I need a saving grace, but time is running out and I'm starting to lose my faith.**_

_**But if I told you I loved you, would it make you want to stay?**_  
_**I'm sorry for the way I hurt you and making you walk away.**_  
_**(I should have took the time to tell you)**_  
_**And if I wrote you a love song and sang it to you every day, would it ever be enough to make you wanna come back home and stay?**_  
_**(I can't go another day without you)**_  
_**Would it make you, make you, wanna stay?**_

Her voice cracking, she barely made it past the first chorus before she excused herself from the group of people watching her, disappearing into the women's bathroom where heart-wrenching sobs could be heard. Feeling nauseous, Kelly glanced away. "Turn it off," he demanded.

Mills stopped the video and pocketed the iPhone. "Whatever you did fix it, but only if you're doing right by her. Don't make me have to come back." Walking off the Candidate kept his head up and shoulders tensed, slipping into the apparatus bay.

* * *

Thinking about what had been said for a majority of shift, Kelly contemplated dialing out, his thumb hovering over her name in his phonebook numerous times. Staring at the contact picture of her as he hovered once more, protesting when a finger dashed past his eyes and pressed call, Dawson darting off in his peripheral. Hearing it ring he cursed, holding the phone to his ear and swearing aloud, stopping when the call was picked up.

"Hello?" came Cayson's voice over the line, no longer the pure, happy sound he was used to. Huskier than normal and a little nasally it sounded like she had a cold or that she'd been crying. "Kelly I have caller ID, I know it's you."

Biting his bottom lip he spoke half out of need, half out of impulse. "Can we meet after shift?" Hmm, straight to the point, that's good, he mused.

She snorted on the other end, followed b a little sniffle. "Are you gonna run again?"

So he deserved that. "I hope not. I've been doing a lot of thinking the last couple of days and I've figured out what I want, what I need actually. Will you give me a chance and hear me out?"

There was a hesitant, silent moment. "Are you going to be honest and tell me straight? I don't want anything sugar coated."

"If that's what you'd like."

There was a slow, unsteady inhale. "The park where we had our first date? You get off shift at what, nine thirty? So how about noon, that'll give you…about four hours to process." She chuckled. "I cant believe you called me at quarter past eight in the morning."

The tips of his ears felt warm. "Gabby dialed, and honestly I thought I'd reach your voicemail." He paused. "I'll see you at noon?"

"At noon," was all she said before hanging up.

Checking the clock he began an eager countdown, feeling more hopeful than he had since he'd walked out of her apartment. Jeez, if he couldn't go more than a few days without seeing her, even with having to make a big decision, maybe it was fate and this was Fate's way of telling him to get his butt in gear.

* * *

Acknowledging the calls of 'Good luck' he was receiving as he loaded his bag into his truck, Kelly felt completely wired, his heart thrumming and his fingers moving at their own volition to change the radio station as he pulled out. It was about a thirty five minute ride and he banked on not hitting the lunch rush. Humming along to the final moment of Ne-Yo's "Let Me Love You," he drummed his fingers on the rim of the steering wheel, fingers stopping and caressing the leather as a softer, slower song came on. Listening intently to the plucking of a guitar and the familiar voice of Train's Pat Monahan, he tried to recall the song and failed. It touched him, and he found himself agreeing with the lyrics, especially when the song ended and the DJ came on.

"And that was Train's 'Marry Me,' and now…" Kelly tuned her out, a smile spreading over his face as he pulled to a stop light. Texting Cayson quickly to say he had to make a quick pit stop he dialed a familiar number next.

"Hey dad, I was wondering if you still had Grandma Maggie's rings?" he grinned when Benny Severide picked up.

* * *

A/N 2.0: Sorry for another cliffhanger guys. And now for the list of baby names:

Girls: Andrea Florian, Eliot Rae, Lizetta Marie, Cassandra Lynn, Scarlet Shay, Scarlet Anne, Charlotte Emilia, Karissa Madison... please feel free to make suggestions

Boys: Andrew Florian, Christian Ray, Ian Shay, Austin Gabriel, Eliot Kelly, Michael Benjamin, Parker Joseph, Logan Taylor, Kellan Jethro, Noah Jacob, and Sean Daniel... again, suggestions are welcome


	30. Forever and a Day

A/N: I honestly cant believe I've reached thirty chapters! Thank you so much to everyone who's read and reviewed up to this point and to every new reader from this point on. It means the absolute world to mean to have you reading my work and then telling me you'd like to read more. -Alisabeth

* * *

Her feet resting on the dashboard of her Charger, the passenger's seat she was in as far back as allowed, Cayson bopped along to the sound of Florida Georgia Line's "Round Here" which played from her iPod, one ear bud popped out in order for her to listen for the familiar rumbling of Kelly's truck. Semi-distracted by the legal pad in her lap, she chewed on the butt end of her pen, eyes skimming the pages of the thick, paper backed book that Alice had passed along to her. Jotting something she'd read down, she bit her lip in a little grin, the warm air of a temperate March day caressing her face. Nerves fluttering around her torso she had one hand pressed low on her stomach, her thumb rubbing soothing circles into the flesh over her womb. Though she was now six months and finally showing, it worried her that she wasn't as large as other expecting mother's she'd met that were at this same stage. Her baby bump increasing by the day, she felt aglow, paying special attention to the being growing inside of her.

Scribbling out something across one of the lower lines on the legal pad, she paused, ears perking as someone came down the dirt road towards her, the hands on her watch flicking to 12:30pm as she glanced up. Seeing the slight cloud of dust appearing behind the truck that was coming closer by the second she straightened up a little bit, setting aside her book after marking her page. Drawing her knees close and lowering her bare feet to the floor boards, she searched out her flip flips, toeing them on and pocketing the keys that had been on the dash. Easing carefully out of the car she waited, watching Kelly put the truck in park and stare at the wheel for a moment. Closing the door slowly behind her, keeping a hand on it until she got her balance straight, she smoothed out the loose maternity top that she'd gotten from her sister in laws. Having received articles of clothing from both Alice and Ana's maternity wardrobe, Cayson had been slowly incorporating them into her daily wear, getting used to the bigger sizes. Leaning against the hood of her car, perched on the front bumper hesitantly, she tensed a bit and forced herself to relax as Kelly finally got out, his hands tucked deep into a lightweight, grey jacket that he wore over a well-worn, faded Squad shirt.

"Sorry about that being late," Kelly apologized automatically, stopping when he was about two yards from where she stood, "I uh, had a pit stop to make."

Chuckling dryly at how insecure he looked, his face reddening, Cayson crossed her arms over her blossoming breasts, which had begun to grow since her pregnancy, much to her dismay. "I got your text, it's fine. How've you been?" Playing nice, no matter how awkward she felt, was most likely the best bet.

Kelly gave a spastic nod. "Good, I've been good. Do you want to go sit or um, we can stand or uh…" He winced.

"I'm fully capable of standing during a conversation, Kelly, I'm alright." Fighting a smirk at his behavior, Cayson motioned to the set of picnic tables a few feet away, walking in their direction and bracing herself as she sat down, waiting for him to follow. Drumming her fingers on the wooden tabletop she tilt her head back, wisps of her down hair catching on the breeze.

Sitting opposite Cayson, Kelly took in the changes in her appearance that had occurred since he'd seen her two weeks prior. It was baffling how many things now differed since his last memory of her. "You look good," he remarked. "And I, um, I'd like to apologize for going crazy. I shouldn't have walked out like that."

"Crazy like how? The ranting and leaving without a word? Or are you referring to the drunk dialing the other night?"

"Drunken dialing?" he repeated, breathe catching.

"Two A.M the other night about some tattoo parlor. I thought I'd heard Herrmann in the background but I'm not sure," she chuckled, shaking her head. "You're lucky I was still awake."

Oh Herrmann is so dead, Kelly mused. "Why were you awake?"

Debating how to phrase her response, Cayson glanced at the little lake across the clearing. What word did she use; my, our, your, the? "The munchkin had a craving for cupcakes, so I was indulging my stomach," she finally admitted.

Taking on a look of wonderment, he stared at her abdomen. "Really? Any other cravings? Some of the stuff I've read about pregnancies has mentioned that it changes monthly or by your trimester. Cindy Herrmann was telling me that with each child it was different for her." So he'd been reading about pregnancies?

"They've been pretty tame," she chuckled, noticing how easy it was becoming to talk to him about this where as how tense the conversations had previously been. "Right now it's actually really varied and strikes out of left field, but the first couple weeks I realized, it was mostly a meat and potatoes kind of thing. and Elise have been a real help when it's come to healthily indulging my cravings."

"Mills told me you'd been hanging around the Diner a lot more," Kelly mentioned, preplanning his next few moves, not wanting to spook Cayson.

Her tongue darted out to wet her lips, a tantalizing flash of pink. "I've been hanging at the Diner and with my family mostly. It seems like being pregnant makes me want companionship more often than before."

"About your family…they're not," Kelly started, looking for the right words.

"They're a little upset about the timing and the fact that the pregnancy is out of wedlock, but don't worry, you won't be looking down the barrel of a shot gun anytime soon. Chris and Cam both ranted for a while but now they're just mother hens. I probably get a call or text from one of them every other hour." The grin lighting up her face made Kelly a little less anxious at the idea of confronting an angry brother. "So…"

"So," he repeated. "I know I probably used my elaborate apology with you in Connecticut and I didn't really prepare a speech for this moment, but before I do anything else, I'd like to apologize, again, and make sure you understand why I reacted how I reacted, why I did what I did." When she didn't stop him Kelly continued. "I've told you in the past that it was weird growing up for me, and that my dad wasn't home much between work and the bar. But what I didn't tell you was when those two combined and he was home, Benny Severide had his moments of, shall we say, disagreeable behavior." He took a deep breath and stared over her shoulder. "My dad was never a touchy feely kind of guy who shared everything and he drank to cover up his emotions. Getting him drunk? That was just like pulling the pin on a grenade and throwing it into a crowded room, especially following the death of PeterMills father, they were best friends. And when that grenade went off and everything from work came to the forefront I guess I'm trying to say, is that my father would take it out on whoever was closest. I don't want that Cayson, I never want that. In those moments, I was the target and I was scared, frightened of my own father. That's something I never want to happen…I never want my children to fear me."

Allowing a moment of silence, Cayson listened as he got everything off his chest, continuing after a deep breath.

" I love children; the energy, how they can love you no matter what and I really do want some. It's more than a sense of duty to me, and I don't want you to feel like an obligation. Being a parent is a 24/7 job, and where I'm certainly frightened of not being able to keep up, I've spent a lot of time not only thinking, but spending time with Herrmann who has certainly set me straight. Sure there will be moments where I don't think I'm doing anything or that I'm not enough for you guys, but I vow to never purposely hurt you or the baby. Now that I've thought everything through, every last detail, I'm 110% positive, irrevocably so, that I want nothing more to be apart of our child's life, now and forever more."

Tears pressing strongly against closed eye lids, Cayson's lashes fluttered as she forced herself to meet Kelly's tortured blue eyes which were now pinned to her face. He said he hadn't put any thought into this speech and yet, to her, it was equal to if not better than the one he'd showered her with at the Author's Ball. Swallowing thickly, she stared at him.

"110% positive, in it for the long haul?" she questioned, her voice shaking despite her best effort.

"Every moment, of every day until the end of my life and then from the great beyond."

Her eyes following his every movement as he circled the table, Cayson watched, her chest constricting, as he carefully lowered himself to one knee before her. His face dead serious, Kelly reached into his right jacket pocket, extracting an old, velvet box, opening it to expose a beautiful engagement ring. Composed of a white gold band and a round cut, center set, 18K white diamond, the ring had an air of endless beauty. Her hands flying to her mouth, Cayson's eyes widened. _Oh My God_…

"Before I do this, though I'm sure you know where I'm going with this, I'd like to let you know that I'd hold no hard feelings if you said you needed time. I know I haven't been the easiest person to deal with, especially lately and I appreciate you putting up with me. Since the moment I met you in the Stationhouse, I knew you'd be special, but with everything that has happened since we me, you've gone above and beyond the expectations I'd made for us. CaysonAvianaValois, this may not be the most eloquent or romantic, but, will you marry me?"

Her breathing accelerating as she gazed at the wedding band, Cayson couldn't believe the results of the last half hour of her life. An apology, an explanation, a proposal; what's next, an elephant falling from the sky? Blinking twice as if to clear away a mirage she was sidetracked by how similar the word sounded to marriage. Mulling over the question she pressed a hand to her stomach, shocked by the erratic thump against her uterus… as if the baby was telling her to respond.

"Answer me one question before I answer yours?"

Kelly raised an eyebrow yet consented.

"If I accept this ring, do you swear to be completely honest about something with me even if you think I wont like it? That if I do something wrong you'll tell me? And to make love to me for the rest of my life?"

Kelly flushed. "I swear," he said solemnly.

Swinging her legs over the bench so she faced him completely, Cayson flicked her eyes between his face and the ring, one hand still pressed to her stomach. "Then yes," she said breathlessly. "I will marry you."

A beam splitting his face wider than she'd ever seen, Kelly slipped the ring onto her left hand, the band fitting as if it had been made for her. Standing and dragging her, his fiancé, to her feet he pulled her close, feeling the bump containing a product of the two of them press against his muscular stomach. The pressure of it against his torso felt better than anything had in his entire life. Lowering his mouth to hers for the first time in what felt like forever, Kelly kissed Cayson gently, a slanting of lips against lips unlike the passionate kisses they'd shared in the past. It was, in all sense, perfection.

Pulling back with a whimper, Cayson panted as she struggled to catch her breath. Eyes drawn to her ring once more, she had to ask where it had come from.

"It was my grandmother's; she left it to me when she got sick a few years ago with the promise of never bringing it out unless it was true love."

Nose wrinkling Cayson felt a sense of dread. "Is this what you used to propose to Renee?"

"When I proposed to Renee, I bought a different ring on a whim, I'd had a gut feeling that it just wasn't meant for her." He played with her fingers. "Read the inscription on the inside of the band."

Her eyes never leaving his, Cayson worked the ring off her finger, already feeling naked when the weight disappeared. Holding the band so that the sun reflected away from it she peered close, eyes squinted to barely catch the scripture in it's curve. "Forever and a day," she uttered, reading aloud. "What does it mean?"

Kelly chuckled, peppering kisses along her palm and wrist as he slipped the ring back on for her. "My grandfather had it inscribed when he bought the ring. They'd met on accident and because they were so different socially, it was difficult for them to remain together when everyone was rallying against them. Gram was from a lower class family of six, where as my grandfather was the only child of an affluent family who disowned him when they found out they were together, and it only got worse when both families found out she was pregnant out of wedlock. Gramps ran away with Gram, giving up the family fortune, because they were so in love. He worked two jobs to support them and when they married they couldn't afford a ring, so on their first anniversary, he used the money he'd been saving to get these for her, inscribing them with the very words he'd told her on the day they'd run away, when she'd questioned him if she was really worth it."

Lips forming the perfect 'O' Cayson smiled softly, feeling a warmth tingling through her. "How romantic," she sighed.

"Do you know what his answer was, when she asked him that?" Kelly questioned, watching her in admiration.

Waiting for him to explain Cayson raised an eyebrow to signal her curiosity.

"Gramps told her that he'd give up everything everyday for the rest of forever if it meant holding her in his arms. And now that you have that ring, I want to tell you that as long as you wear it, you'll come first to me, everyday for the rest of forever."

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope that wasnt a complete bomb dropped on you guys :) For those who'd like a detailed image of the ring because I know I didnt do a stellar job describing it, there is a link to a picture of it on my Profile. -Alisabeth


	31. The Start of Forever Take One

A/N: So this is a relatively big chapter, event wise, and I'd like to thank everyone who has encouraged my writing thus far. I hope you all enjoy it and had wonderful St. Patrick's Day. -Alisabeth

* * *

Cell phone pressed to her ear, a hand resting against her abdomen, Cayson sighed and leaned further into the array of pillows that supported her weight. Listening to Kelly shush someone on the opposite end of the line, she chuckled sleepily, adjusting her legs to redistribute the bulk of Rogue's weight, the Kelpie snoozing at the foot of the bed. A soft smile playing about her lips, she brushed strands of hair back into the braid she'd wrangled it into, making a gentle sound of acknowledgement as Kelly called her name.

"Sorry about that," he chuckled, the sound of springs squeaking as he sat. "How're you feeling?"

Turning her head away as she sneezed, Cayson shrugged though he couldn't see her. "I feel fine, just a little sleepy. Did you talk to Shay about…"

A snort rang out. "That little brat told me that she and Gabi had planned to kick me out of the apartment if I hadn't moved in with you by the thirty-first. Can you believe that? Apparently Gabi's lease is up on Easter so she's going to move in here when I move in with you," he explained, sounding a little exasperated. "They've been scheming this up for over two months!"

Cayson laughed outright, fully capable of imagining their feisty blonde best friend saying those words to her fiancé. "It doesn't surprise me, Kel, Shay is a force to be reckoned with when she doesn't get her way, I thought you'd know that by now."

"I do know, but still, a little advanced warning would've been nice." She could imagine him pouting briefly before he changed the subject. "Are you sure about tomorrow? Absolutely 110% positive, no turning back?"

Nose wrinkled at his complete one-eighty, Cayson stretched out, reaching for the bottle of Diet Raspberry Ginger Ale that rested on her nightstand. "We've discussed this Kelly, I want this, no turning back." Taking a sip, she shivered a little at the fruity, bubbly liquid, embracing the variety of flavors.

"But babe, none of your family will be there; Chris and his family are in Florida, Cam and the munchkins are spending the weekend at your grandparents cabin and your parents are in Connecticut. I'd understand completely if you want to wait." He sounded a little desperate for reassurance.

Huffing Cayson recapped her beverage. "Kelly Josef Severide, you listen to me. I know that this is something ones family is supposed to be there for, but I just want something that's me, you and a witness before the baby gets here. If you really want the whole experience we can plan a small wedding for once the baby is born, so they can be a part of it. Is that okay with you?" she asked, voice low.

"Yes it is, but I was just worried…"

She cut him off. "No worries. Tomorrow at three o'clock, it'll be the two of us, Gabi, Shay, Casey and Mills at City Hall. We'll do the small ceremony before a judge and then we'll celebrate, just the two of us. Okay?"

She could hear him sigh and felt a little bad about snapping about it. "Okay. Tomorrow, three o'clock, got it. You should probably get some sleep."

Cayson rolled to her feet, shuffling towards the bathroom as she continued the phone call. "I will, I promise. Stay safe?"

Kelly chuckled, the sound deep and husky in her ear, warming her from the inside. "I'll try. Love you."

"Love you too," smiling softly as she ended the fifteen minute call, Cayson turned her phone off, setting it on her vanity as she passed it by, staring briefly into the mirror before closing the bathroom door behind her. Another ten minutes passed and she was fast asleep, curled up on her side and dreaming about becoming Mrs. Kelly Severide.

* * *

Standing before the row of neat, porcelain sinks lining the wall of City Hall's ladies room Cayson stared at herself in the mirror, the fluorescent lighting beaming down on her and causing her to squint. Adjusted the knee length, pale cream colored dress she wore, its sweetheart neckline and empire waist drawing one's eye away from the baby bump that she'd managed to just barely hide, she took a deep slow breath. She was doing this. She was really, really doing this. Leaning over one sink to check her minimal makeup, she tapped the heel of one of her wedges against the tiled floor, listening to the rhythm she'd created. Not paying any attention, she jumped when someone grabbed her elbow. Spinning, careful not to slip, she glared when she found Shay standing behind her with her hands up in the universal sign of surrender, looking uncomfortable in the little black dress she wore.

"Whoa, hey, it's all good. I didn't mean to scare you," Shay grinned impishly, lowering her hands. "I just wanted to let you know that it's time and to make sure you have the band."

Releasing a breath of relief Cayson nodded, uttering her thanks as she pressed a finger to her clavicle, where her grandfather's wedding band rested on the silver chain that held her cross. Pushing her curtain of loose, wavy hair over her shoulder, she nodded, motioning to the door where Gabriela had popped her head in. "Ready?" she asked her 'bridesmaids.'

Getting an affirmative from both, she slipped out of the bathroom, head bowed and arms looped with those of her friends as she made her way to the appropriate office. Descending the 'aisle' into the office with her friends following behind her in a single file line, she was unable to look away from Kelly once she met his eyes, completely oblivious to Mills and Casey who stood with him. Dressed in a black button up and matching slacks, he looked as if he'd walked out of the pages of an issue of GQ Magazine. A flash of gold around his neck told her that he was wearing his 'lucky' pendant and she grinned even wider, coming to a stop before her groom and the slightly bored looking Magistrate. Passing her little bouquet of lilies to Shay, Cayson stood with her hands clasped in front of her hips, barely avoiding the childish sway she so desperately wanted to do.

There was a throat being cleared before the sound of pages being flipped, the Magistrate opening a little book and keeping his gaze on it as he began to read. "We're gathered here today to witness the union of…" he glanced down at a sticky note. "Cayson Aviana Valois and Kelly Josef Severide." Reading for a few moments he turned to Cayson, finally lifting his eyes to meet hers. " , please repeat after me. 'I, Cayson Aviana Valois, solemnly swear to take you, Kelly Josef Severide, as my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer from this day forward, as long as we both shall live.'"

Repeating after the magistrate, Cayson felt aglow, as if nothing could stop her. Removing the band from her chain and slipping it onto Kelly's finger, she felt on top of the world, as if she was walking on cloud nine. Bouncing once on the balls of her feet she shared a smile with Kelly as the Magistrate turned to him.

"Now , please repeat after me. 'I, Kelly Josef Severide, solemnly swear to take you, Cayson Aviana Valois, as my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, from this day forward, as long as we both shall live.'"

As Kelly repeated the vows there was a distinct quiver to his voice, causing tears to form in Cayson's eyes as well as Gabriela's, who was clutching her bouquet in one and a soggy tissue in the other. His hands shaking as he slid the matching band to her engagement ring onto her finger, Cayson fought her hardest to keep from shaking, swallowing down the catch in her throat as they were pronounced Man and Wife. Stepping closer to him, she wound her arms around his neck, hugging him for a moment before reaching up to kiss him, ignoring the clapping and whistling coming from their friends. Pulling back and swiping at her tears, she'd never been more thankful for waterproof makeup than in that moment as Matt stepped forward with her little, purple Kodak camera, snapping pictures left and right.

Laughing at him as she leaned over to sign the marriage certificate as Shay and Gabi as her witness, she accepted the camera from Matt when it was his turn, his signature marring the line beneath Kelly's. Taking the now framed Marriage Certificate she held it up, leaning into Kelly as they posed for a picture with it. She couldn't believe it, she was married to the man of her dreams and the father of her child. Ecstatic as she was herded out into the lobby, she posed for another picture with just Kelly and then one with her girls, returning the favor for the guys. Giggling as she was passed hug to hug, she thanked the four that had been there to stand up with her and her husband.

She shivered just thinking about the word and blushed as Kelly looked at her with raised eyebrows, the both of them waving goodbye to their friends from the interior of her Charger, which had 'Just Married' scribbled in window paint across the rear windshield compliments of one Peter Mills.

* * *

Lying in bed as her heart rate calmed following their first…act as man and wife, Cayson grinned against the warm, tanned flesh of her husbands chest, tracing a random pattern into his pectorals. The note pad on which she'd been recording baby name ideas now resting in Kelly's hands, she listened as he voiced his opinions, making his own suggestions in a different colored pen along the lined paper. Ablaze in wedded bliss, she looked up when her name was called, an eyebrow raised.

"Chevy," was all Kelly said, grinning like a madman as he ran a thumb along her spine, sending tingles racing across her synapses'. "I like the name Chevy."

Cayson threw her head back in a mix of laughter and disbelief, giggling. "Just because our baby was conceived in the backseat of your Chevy Impala, does not mean we can force the name Chevy on our child," she laughed. "Maybe as a middle name but…"

Flashing his boyish smile, Kelly shrugged as if to say 'I tried' before continuing to scan her list. And with this being the second act of marriage, Cayson couldn't help but feel content, watching as her husband made little faces in reaction to what was written down. Relaxing at his side, she stretched, nudging Rogue with her foot. Yawning a little, she curled her arms around one of his, their fingers entwined.

"I love you," she whispered, kissing along his shoulder up to his jaw.

Squeezing her hand and kissing her forehead, Kelly scooted closer to her, the sheet covering him slipping a little lower on his hips. "I love you too."

* * *

A/N: Now before writing this I did do research on City Hall marriages in the City of Chicago and I came up with the where and the how, but not with the actual vows so those were a little winged. If any one does know the actual vows please feel free to let me know. Thanks for reading!-Alisabeth


	32. The Arrival

A/N: Hey guys, sorry for such a long wait! I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations and for anyone reading 'A Controlled Burn," there should be an update for that relatively soon. Thank you all so much for your support-Alisabet

* * *

Kelly Severide laughed riotously as he jumped aboard Squad 3's Truck, watching as Capp tripped slightly on the step while following behind him. Settled against the bench seat in the cab he marveled over how seemingly perfect the past few weeks had been, fingering the wedding band he wore on the chain along with his St. Florian pendant while on duty. Listening to the sirens wail and finely tuned, heavy-duty engines roar, he mentally prepared himself for the call, listening to Hadley contact dispatch as Squad, Truck and Ambulance 61 pulled away from the station. A six vehicle pile up on the Tungsten Point bridge, injuries resulting with a possible gas leak. They'd need all hands on deck and imagining the scene, he was debating the possibility of which tools they'd be needing. He snorted; what a way to start a Monday.

* * *

Thumbing through the letters she'd received in the mail, Cayson grinned, one hand pressed to her stomach as she tucked the envelopes into her purse and waved to . Shrugging deeper into her sweater she smoothed down the front of her pale pink maternity dress, wincing when a slight pain struck low on her left side, spreading across her abdomen like a wild fire. Biting her bottom lip she exhaled slowly from between her teeth, nostrils flaring as another spasm hit, causing her to curse whatever God and/or Goddess came up with the concept of Braxton-Hicks contractions to torture a woman. Straightening once they'd passed she debated whether to take the elevator or whether to take the stairs, eyeing both from the 'transport' bay of the lobby. She blinked a few times as a slightly less painful Braxton-Hicks past through her, making her crave that her due date was closer rather than another three and a half weeks away. Leaning forward to press the call button on the elevator having made her decision, she clenched her jaw as another one came through her.

Remembering what Alice and Ana had said about when they'd had their own experience with the 'pregnancy devil' as Alice had called it, Cayson kept breathing, turning when she heard a shriek and hurried whispers behind her. Eyebrows raised she leaned back slightly as Mrs. McNally came rushing towards her, Mrs. Gabinski dialing out on her cell phone and talking quickly.

"What's wrong?" she demanded worriedly as she waddled away from the elevator, nearly slipping. "What happened?"

Mrs. McNally carefully picked out her path, going around the growing puddle beneath the younger woman, grabbing her arm and guiding her towards a nearby bench. "You need to sit down Cayson, please. The ambulance is on its way," she said soothingly.

"Ambulance? What…" she glanced down as she sat, feeling wet fabric chaffing against her thighs. "Did my?"

Both women nodded, gathering around her while continually glancing out the window. Uttering reassuring words to the suddenly panicking twenty nine year old, they both released a sigh of relief as the heard the sirens.

* * *

"All I'm saying Gabi is that maybe Mills is a little young for you. He wants to fast track it to Squad, he's constantly studying and it seems as if lately you've been taking the backseat to everything, I just," Shay huffed, scowling in the middle of her speech as she reached for the hand held radio on the dash as dispatched called out to her. "Ambulance 61 go ahead." Watching her partner from the corner of her eye, she waited for Sydney from 51 to connect her to the main switchboard.

"Ambulance 61, how close are you to Westbrook Road?" came the voice of one of the usuals, Daniela.

"Approximately ten minutes, why?"

Daniela came back on. "Can you reroute to 156 Westbrook, the main lobby of the Westwood Apartment complex for a twenty nine year old female in labor? Seventy-three is already enroute to the pile up on the Tungsten."

Dawson and Shay shared a look as the ambulance pulled a U-Turn on the luckily empty streets, increasing their speed once they recognized the address.

Shay swallowed thickly. "Ambulance 61 enroute to 156 Westbrook, starting mileage 125,567 miles, eleven thirty five." Hanging the radio back on the dash she pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to collect herself. "Please let there be another pregnant twenty nine year old in that complex."

Hearing Dawson's sound of agreement she undid her seat belt as they screeched to a halt outside the four story brick building. Throwing the ambulance into park and gathering a stretcher and the jump bag, Dawson and Shay rushed into the lobby. Breath catching in their throats, they did their best to suppress their budding emotions as they saw a sweat soaked, crying Cayson wedged between two older women, each with a grip on one of her hands.

"Cayson, babe, it's okay, Gabi and I are here," Shay called out as she rushed closer, avoiding the puddle of amniotic fluid. "We've got you." Smiling tightly to a relieved looking Mrs. McNally the blonde squeezed her way between the neighbors and her friend. Hearing Gabi setting the stretcher up behind her she shouldered the jump bag, using her full weight to help Cayson stand, guiding her to the stretcher and helping her lay back as she got into gear, getting information from the neighbors and taking Cayson's vitals as the pair loaded her into the back of the ambulance.

Everything was happening so fast and Shay kissed Cayson on the forehead for good luck as she closed the rigs rear doors, leaving Dawson to perform the fieldwork as she slid behind the wheel.

"Where are we headed?" Shay questioned, already throwing the vehicle into gear.

"Call ahead to Lakeshore and let them know we're coming in hot and to have a delivery room ready, and then page Chief and let him know to get Kelly to the hospital ASAP," Dawson called over the sirens, attaching Cayson to the monitor to keep track of her vitals and the baby's. "How are you doing Cayson?" she asked, running experienced hands over the bulging stomach of her friend.

Cayson panted through her increasing pain. "Hurts…been having Braxton Hicks all day." She hissed when a true contraction hit, longer than any of the others.

Dawson chuckled humorlessly. "Honey, I don't think those were Braxton Hicks. How far apart and for how long are they now?" Glancing at her watch she tried to time the contraction.

"Every ten minutes, maybe thirty or so seconds," Cayson wheezed, arching on the stretcher. "E-epidural?"

Dawson winced. "I don't know sweetheart, it may be too late. Will you let me check how far dilated you are?"

Cayson nodded, clenching her hands in the sheets as Dawson peered beneath the one that had been thrown over her lap, her panties removed moments earlier and discarded in a plastic bag for disposal. "Well?"

"You're too far for that epidural to work properly, your about eight centimeters dilated, and…" Gabriela was cut off by Cayson's scream and glanced down once again, holding onto the 'oh shit' bar as Shay took a corner. "Holy hell. She's crowning Shay! We aren't going to make it to the hospital!" she exclaimed. How the hell was this happening so fast? Most first borns are late, but to be early and happening in such a short period…

The ambulance jolted as Shay swerved to a stop at the shoulder of the road, parking and abandoning her position after radioing into the hospital with an update. Easing into the back, she stood by Cayson's head, grabbing a hold of her friends hand as another contraction began and Dawson removed her jacket, rolling up her sleeves and laying out her materials, snapping on a pair of examination gloves. It may not be her first birth but it sure felt like it and as she went over procedure in her head, she was berating herself for worrying. Dawson had this, she had done this before, Hell she had even talked Matt through a birth. Peering beneath the sheet once more she pursed her lips.

"Alright sweetie, on the count of three I need you to push," Dawson instructed at the same moment Shay offered her hand and went over the Lamaze breaths from the birthing program she'd been forced to watch. "One…two…three, push!"

Cayson cried out as she pushed, feeling the baby moving through the birth canal and breaching her. She took her breaths in the same pattern that Shay was demonstrating, squeezing the blondes hand until she was white knuckled. Dawson counted to three once more and Cayson pushed again, whimpering in pain. She felt a little more of her child slip out of her body and heard Dawson remark that the shoulders were out as she cleared the baby's air way. A shrill cry from the child echoed through the ambulance.

"Once more Cayson, just once more," Shay encouraged, hiding her wince as her hand pulsed. Jeez, her friend had a grip.

Cayson glared, tendrils of sweaty hair sticking to her forehead as she swore, readjusting her position to get more comfortable while nodded. "One more?"

"One more," Dawson and Shay chorused.

And true to their word, it took one more push before little baby Severide was brought fully into the world, cleaned quickly and swaddled in a blanket the moment the umbilical cord was cut. It was a little girl; amazingly perfect in everyway from the tufts of dark hair on her head and her father's blue eyes to her petite little toes, wiggling in the blanket. Running a calculating eye once more over Cayson and getting the okay from Dawson, Shay whooped cheerfully, getting back behind the wheel and buckling up before turning over the engine, pulling away from the shoulder with a glance in her side mirrors. Driving slightly above the speed limit she picked up the dash radio, alerting Lakeshore they were five minutes out with mother and the newborn. Hesitating she went on air once more.

"Ambulance 61 to Battalion 25, Truck 81 and Squad 3, Baby Severide has made her appearance."

* * *

Hearing the announcement come over the radio caused the members to pause in their clean up and cheer, congratulations flying between the companies as the people remaining on the recently resolved scene looked at them oddly. Slapping Severide on the shoulder, Hadley stored the final pieces of gear, securing the locks on the storage areas and easing behind the wheel as Chief Bowden called for them to go straight to Lakeshore. Accepting the congratulatory calls with a beam, Kelly stood on scene stripping off his turn out jacket and gear, thanking Capp when he mentioned he'd hang them up and near bouncing in his seat as the engine rumbled. The procession of vehicles eased through town towards the hospital, stopping just long enough for Kelly to jump out, waving. A chorus of beeps coming from Truck, Squad and Battalion as they drove away, Kelly chuckled as he ran into the hospital, finding Shay waiting for him in the lobby area of the maternity ward, holding a stuffed Dalmatian.

"Where are they?" he demanded, his boots making heavy thuds on the tiled floor.

Chuckling at his dismantled appearance, Shay hooked one arm through his. "Cayson's in room 253 waiting for you and little baby Severide is in there with her awaiting a name."

His eyebrows jumped. "She waited for me to name her?"

Shay scoffed playfully, knocking once on the door to Cayson's room before stepping inside. "Of course she did."

Squeezing her shoulder as he slipped past, Kelly waved at Dawson, dropping gleefully into the chair beside the bed. "Hello beautiful," he beamed, kissing Cayson on the forehead.

Blinking sleepily Cayson smiled, interlacing her fingers with his. "Hey," she yawned. "Did you see her?" she asked, motioning towards the plastic bassinet to her right.

"Not yet," he whispered, rounding the bed to stand between the two women in his life. He peered into the bassinet, one hand holding Cayson's while the other gently moved aside a bit of white, blue and pink striped baby blanket. He felt weightless, his blue eyes meeting a slightly darker version, shades of red already tinting her dark spattering of her. "Oh wow."

Cayson giggled. "The doctor said she'll have your eyes and Les thinks that she'll have my hair."

"She's beautiful, just like her momma," he blushed. "Have you thought of a name?"

"I have two," Cayson admitted shyly as their friends moved towards the door, excusing themselves. She could see their shadows hovering through the frosted glass window on the door. " Andrea Florian, and Scarlet Shay."

Washing his hands and returning to his daughter, Kelly carefully caressed the skin of a plump, flushed cheek. "I like them both," he said, greeting the nurse that entered, pushing past Shay and Dawson. She eyed Kelly amusedly, holding up a finger and returning a moment later with a pair of scrubs.

"You can change into these to hold her," the nurse offered, noticing his fingers twitching towards the baby. "Have you come up with a name?"

Cayson looked at him, giving him the final call. Accepting the scrubs and looking between his wife and daughter Kelly nodded, shrugging off his turn out suspenders. "Andrea Florian Severide. A-n-d-r-e-a- F-l-o-r-i-a-n S-e-v-e-r-i-d-e."

Writing the name down on a sticky note and disappearing, she revealed a cheering Shay and Dawson who called their good byes the moment they learned the name. laughing Cayson and Kelly shared a look as he stripped out of his uniform completely, piling them in the corner before duck bathing himself in the sink with paper towels and redressing in the mint green scrubs. Carefully, he leaned over the bassinet and for the first time picked up his daughter, cradling her to his chest delicately, bracing her head in the crook of his elbow. This was his family.

* * *

A/N: In the words of Bugs Bunny...That's all folks. The next couple chapters will be up soon and then I'm going to finish transcribing Image in the Flames to a Word document. It's already over ninety pages! Let me know what you think-Alisabeth


	33. Dysfunctional Family

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for the wait. Before you guys start reading I'd just like to ask of you to take a few seconds to drop me a line. I've noticed reviews for the last few chapters have declined and I'd appreciate it if you could take a few seconds to let me know your thoughts, even if it's just one word. Thank you and have a great weekend :)- Alisabeth

* * *

Humming Phil Collin's "You'll Be in My Heart" as she drove the familiar streets between her apartment and Firehouse 51 Cayson's eyes darted to the rearview mirror once more, a smile playing on full lips as her daughter remained asleep, securely strapped into her bucket in the backseat. Marveling at the vision of perfection and the absolutely best behaved baby she had ever met, she couldn't help but feel ecstatic, on top of the world as she flicked her directional light on in order to parallel park in her 'designated' spot before Fifty-One. Her keys jingling in hand as she exited the Charger and rounded her way to the passenger's side back seat, she continued to hum the iconic song, remembering how Cameron had played it at his wedding just for her, claiming that it was the song for their "brother sister" dance.

Expertly balancing her purse and the purple plaid diaper bag they'd been gifted, Cayson carefully unlatched the bucket from its base, settling it into the crook of her elbow as she locked the car, swinging the bucket to the rhythm of Maroon 5's "Daylight." Pacing up the driveway she entered through the visitor's door for one of the first times, greeting the women in dispatch and the secretaries, all of who automatically began to squeal and coo over Andrea. Amused, Cayson accepted hugs and congratulations as she visited the firehouse for the first time since Andrea's birth a week earlier. Waving to Chief Bowden who was watching from the interior window of his office, she smiled when he waved back, excusing herself to go look for Kelly.

Chortling as she hit the doors to the break room and the PA system came on, she flushed when Theresa, one of the secretaries, announced that "Baby Severide" was in the house. Greeted by the riotous sound of every member in the break room shouting their greetings the moment she opened the door, she stood awkwardly for a moment as Gabby and Shay ran over, fawning over their 'niece' as Mills walked past, squeezing Cayson's shoulder. Glancing around for Kelly she frowned slightly when she could not find him, identifying Capp and Hadley amongst the crowd that had closed in around her. Pushing through she set the bucket on the kitchen table, stepping back quickly as Shay pushed past, undoing the clips that secured Andrea in her seat. Picking Andrea up and cradling her, Shay made little baby talk, her long fingers dancing over Andrea's "Chicago Fire Department" onesie covered belly.

Stepping aside to where she could still see her daughter without being constantly jostled, Cayson shivered as calloused fingers brushed strands of hair off her neck, moving her loose waves over her right shoulder as the comforting smoky, musky, pure Kelly scent met her olfactory senses. Leaning into the broad chest pressed against her back she fought a yawn, resting her head against a defined pectoral as her husband greeted her with a kiss to that sensitive little spot on her neck where her shoulder met her neck. Turning for a proper kiss, she beamed as he rolled his eyes good naturedly, the two of them listening to Shay and Matt argue over whether Matt would 'get a chance to hold his princess this century.' Hands intertwined, the couple both snorted as Herrmann broke up the debate, sweeping Andrea away in his arms with a smirk, settling on the couch while rocking the child, sticking his tongue out immaturely as Matt protested. Noting that her daughter was in good hands, Cayson turned her attention to Kelly.

"Hey handsome," she grinned sleepily, turning her head away as she yawned.

Smiling softly as he caught Pouch greeting Andrea out of the corner of his eye Kelly pulled his wife closer, allowing her head to rest on his chest. "Morning beautiful." He ran a hand slowly over her spine, thumb teasing the bare skin revealed by the hem of her light sweater. "Has Andrea behaved since I left?"

Cayson nodded against his chest. "Like an angel. The only time she threw a little fit was when I took her blue blanket away." Obsessed with the teal blue blanket cloaked in her fathers scent, Andrea hated having it taken away, often shrieking her little lungs out until distracted.

Kelly winced, ears practically ringing at the imagery. "How long did it last?"

"Just until I traded it out with Herrmann's stuffed penguin."

Since Andrea's birth stuffed animals had come pouring in from friends and family alike, seeming as if each member of Fifty-one had given something. To the point where it was becoming overwhelming, Kelly had been forced to hang a large hammock in the nursery, filling it with the stuffed animals. No two were the same, holding some meaning to the person who had gifted it. Distracted by the sound of a familiar cry, Kelly and Cayson stepped apart, both preparing to make their way to the couch where Mills was now in possession of their infant, only to stop when a frightened looking Mills passed Andrea back to Gabriela, who proceeded to hum a Spanish lullaby. Relaxing Kelly and Cayson shared a sigh and a tired grin each.

Eyeing the mismatched group gathered around Cayson couldn't help but snort, waving away the curious tilt of Kelly's head. Imagining all the stuffed animals padding the nursery she couldn't help but compare them to the Firehouse, to Truck, Squad, Ambo, Engine and Battalion. Each was a single piece of a cohesive unit and despite their differences they made things work. The members of the Firehouse were one big dysfunction, but a family nonetheless. And like their gifts to little baby Andrea, they brought an element of comfort and love to those around them, be it in the form of a silent smile or a moment of profound wisdom. This was a true family, a group to lean on when times got rough and a group with whom to celebrate the great moments in life.


	34. The End of a New Beginning

A/N: Hey everybody! I am so sorry for the long wait but between rewriting this chapter, final exams and a brief, absolutely crazy vacation I am back. So this is the final chapter of Image in the Flames, except for a possible playlist that will be posted at a later date. I cant thank you enough for reading and reviewing this fanfiction which has been an absolute dream for me to write. It is my longest to date at about ninety five pages in Microsoft Word and that baffles me. I know I could have never done this without your inspiration and constant kick in the pants. I hope this meets and or exceeds your expectations. Please let me know what you think-Alisabeth

PS: All songs used in this chapter belong to their rightful owner and I have no right to put a claim on them. However, I can recommend that you listen to them.

* * *

Inhaling the crisp scent of a beautiful fall afternoon Cayson beamed softly, eyeing the small crowd of people who had gathered around the spacious yard surrounding Benny Severide's cabin, all of whom having attended the brief ceremony for she and Kelly. It was their redo, both a renewing of their marital vows and the first time their family and friends had seen them wed, one year old Andrea present as part of their bridal party. Passing along a gentle squeeze to the large, calloused hand entwined with hers she leaned comfortably into her husband's bulk, reveling in the feel of his muscular arm wrapped around her shoulders and the feel of his white dress shirt brushing over her bare skin. Adjusting the bodice of her strapless dress, she blushed when Kelly chuckled, eyeing the motion of her hands and then turning as the speakers set up around the yards perimeter shrieked to life.

Wincing at the sound the bride, groom, and their guests turned to the small table set up close to the house beside the now dwindling buffet table, finding a flustered Mouch standing behind the table scratching at his beard. Awkwardly clearing his throat and clearly wondering why he'd volunteered to Deejay once more, the veteran firefighter sighed, pulling the cordless mic close to him. Rubbing a hand along his jaw he spoke.

"I may not be very good at this, but the music fairy has struck once more. Cayson, Kelly please make your way to the dance floor for your first dance as man and wife," Mouch grumbled, soft music beginning as he tinkered with the iPod, which had been set up with a playlist specially made for the wedding reception.

Standing, stretching and making their way to the plywood dance floor as Kip Moore's "Hey Pretty Girl" began to play, Cayson allowed her body to be manipulated, drawn close in their first dance as man and wife. Swaying slowly to the sweet melody she listened as Kelly sang the words beneath his breath, the warm minty breeze of it caressing her neck and shoulders as he whispered them into her ear. Fighting a shiver she ignored the camera flashes and the whispered comments as the guests watched, enveloped completely in the moment. In a haze as she moved in small circles she blinked and stepped back as the first dance ended and people clapped, Eric Michael Hopper's "Love at First Sight" kicking up with its more upbeat guitars and drums.

Waving at her niece who stood on a chair holding a video recorder Cayson made funny faces, shrieking in laughter as Kelly tickled her sides from behind, Andrea in his arms after Shay had handed her over. Enjoying the energized atmosphere, Cayson leaned over the table to sip her flute of ginger ale, holding it by its long stem while bopping along to Randy Houser's "How Country Feels." Wandering table to table to greet and thank her guests she looked up once she'd reached her fifth one, feeling the familiar heat of Kelly's gaze between her bare shoulders. Listening as Mouch announced the father-daughter dance she excused herself from speaking to Mrs. Mills and Chief Bowden, swept into her father's arms as she passed his table and they made their way to the dance floor.

Waiting until Kelly stopped beside her and her father with Andrea in his arms, she nodded to Mouch who began to play Heartlands "I loved her First." Mulling over how absolutely perfect everything was turning out she grinned when she noticed the tears gathering in her fathers eyes, tightening her grip around his waist as she lay her head against his chest. Balancing on bare feet as she pushed herself up onto her tip toes she planted a kiss on his left cheek, uttering a thank you as she used her thumb to wipe away the smudge of vibrant red lips stick left on his flushed skin. Blinking back her own tears she bit her bottom lip. Standing still in her father's embrace as the song ended, she gave a watery sniffle as he leaned back and caught a renegade tear on his thumb. Walking arm in arm with him to their shared table she sat with Kelly to her right with Andrea between them and her parents to her left as the first course was served and Mouch let the music play by itself.

As most of the evening past in a haze Cayson was thankful for the video cameras set up on each corner of the yard, creating a perimeter and a chance to catch every moment, not to mention her brother Cameron circling with an individual camera, zooming in when necessary. Thankful for waterproof makeup as she dabbed sweat from her forehead, Cayson shared a look with Kelly and nodded towards where Mouch stood once more, manning the music. Making their way to the booth simultaneously, Kelly whispered something to Mouch as he paused We The King's "Check Yes Juliet." Accepting the microphone from the older firefighter, Kelly shook his head in amusement and flipped it's switch.

Awkwardly clearing his throat he grinned sheepishly as everyone turned towards him. "Um, hello," he started reading from the index card he'd pulled from the breast pocket of his shirt. "First off Cayson and I would like to thank you for supporting us and coming to our 'official' wedding for those of you who were not present at our first ceremony. It's difficult to believe that it has already been just over a year since she, Shay and Gabriela rushed myself, Pete and Matt into the City Hall and how a few weeks after our daughter Andrea was born. Since then everything has been a whirlwind and thankfully we've had you all around for the ride. At this moment Cayson and I ask that you open the scroll that has been placed in your gift bags." The sound of paper rustling caused him to grin as his mother-in-law shrieked, waving hers above her head.

"As you all can see 'Parenthood the Sequel' is due around August twenty-eighth and at the moment Cayson and I are debating whether we would like to know the baby's gender prior to its birth. Hopefully all of you will be along for that ride as well. Thank you, again for everything you've done," Kelly beamed, turning off the mic and handing it back to a shocked Mouch.

People were swarming Kelly and Cayson from all sides following their announcement, little Andrea getting the baby-talk praise of being the next best big sister there would ever be. Biting her lower lip, Cayson couldn't help but figure that the day she climbed onto that roof was one of the best days of her life, bringing her a family so unique. And to think, it all started with a picture, an image in the flames.

* * *

I hope this has been a pleasing ending. Thank you everyone for reading, you've been amazing!-Alisabeth


End file.
